Beneath The Night Sky
by Still Struggling
Summary: Sakura, petarung jalanan yang berjuang untuk hidup dan makan di Distrik Lampu Merah. Bertemu dengan Kakashi-pria misterius pelanggan tetap Flowers Shop-rumah bordil. Terjebak antara rasa penasaran dan acuh tak acuh, membuat Sakura melangkah terlalu jauh hingga tersadar dia tak akan bisa kembali lagi. KakaSaku. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Beneath The Night Sky**

Characters/ Pairing: **Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura**

Type: **Multichapter**

Rating: **M**

Genre: **Romance**

Disclaimer: **Naruto ©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Om MK)_

.

.

Sakura berdiri gelisah di depan sebuah pintu kayu berpelitur, terjebak di antara dua pemikiran: mengetuk atau tidak. Jika mengetuk, artinya dia akan membuat tuan rumah kerepotan dengan kehadirannya. Jika tidak, entah ke mana lagi dia harus pergi malam ini. Sebenarnya dia punya uang tapi tak cukup untuk membayar penginapan meski hanya untuk semalam. Uangnya hanya cukup untuk membeli semangkuk mi hangat. Jadi di sinilah dia, berdiri termangu masih belum bisa memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Jujur saja, dia tak suka menjadi beban bagi orang lain. Sakura mengeratkan _hoodie_ biru gelap ke tubuh kurusnya saat angin malam yang cukup dingin berhembus kencang sementara perutnya terus menerus menggeram lapar. _Baiklah, aku harus mengetuk pintu ini._ Baru saja dia ingin mengetuk, terdengar bunyi _klik_ dari dalam, membuatnya melangkah mundur.

Seorang pemuda pirang berdiri di depan Sakura, menatapnya dengan raut wajah terkejut. Pemuda itu memakai kemeja biru gelap dengan jas hitam menutupinya. Sebuah dasi hitam melingkar di lehernya. Saat pemuda itu bergerak mendekatinya, Sakura mendapati aroma segar, memancarkan keharuman _spicy_.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hai, Naruto!" sapa Sakura setelah berdehem pelan. "Mau keluar?"

Naruto menatap gadis itu agak lama. Wajahnya seketika berubah khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan?"

"Tidak," geleng Sakura. "Apa aku bo-boleh menginap di sini? Maksudku untuk malam ini saja, Naruto." Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa pergelangan tangannya ditarik dan kini dia sudah berdiri di balik pintu.

"Aku akan pulang secepatnya." Naruto lalu menunjuk gadis itu. "Dan kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku nanti. Sekarang, masuklah. Anggap saja rumahmu sendiri."

"Terima kasih, Naruto!" Sakura menarik napas lega, merasa bebannya sedikit terangkat dari pundaknya.

Naruto menatap gadis itu sejenak lalu mengangguk. "Kunci pintu dan jangan membukanya hingga aku pulang. Di sini rawan."

Sakura mengangguk dan memerhatikan tubuh Naruto yang langsung menghilang di balik keremangan lampu jalanan hingga menyisakan bayangannya yang perlahan memudar di ujung gang. Dia segera mengunci pintu lalu berjalan ke ruang tamu setelah melepas sepatu dan menyimpannya ke rak. Kakinya yang sudah mulai lelah membuatnya terhempas begitu saja di atas sofa tanpa melepas ransel. Saat terdengar perutnya yang kembali menggeram, Sakura segera melepas ransel lalu berjalan terhuyung ke dapur. Meski hanya menemukan berbungkus-bungkus ramen aneka rasa, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya kenyang. 15 menit kemudian, dia berada di toilet untuk membasuh wajah.

Sakura menatap cermin. Pantas saja Naruto menatapnya sangat lama tadi. Sebuah memar biru keunguan yang hampir memudar masih samar terlihat di tulang pipi kanannya. Beberapa jahitan yang mulai mengring pada sudut bibirnya dan... Tuhan, lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya semakin Nampak, sehingga dia mirip anak panda. Bedanya anak panda itu lucu dan imut, sedangkan dia tidak. Kedua pipinya terlihat semakin tirus. _Aku terlihat seperti vampir menyedihkan yang bangun kesiangan_. Sakura membuka _hoodie_ -nya, memperlihatkan rambut _pink_ kusam panjang miliknya sebelum mengikatnya ekor kuda, mulai membersihkan leher dan lengannya lalu perlahan membuka perban yang melilit tangan kirinya. Sakura membuang perban yang kotor bekas darah kering serta _gel_ itu ke tempat sampah di bawah wastafel, menggerak-gerakkan jemarinya sambil meringis menahan sakit sebelum mengolesnya dengan _gel,_ lalu menggantinya dengan perban baru yang selalu dibawanya dalam kotak kecil berlambang palang merah.

Sakura kembali ke sofa, _hoodie_ -nya terlipat rapi di lantai di samping ranselnya. Saat itu dia memakai _tank-top_ kumal namun bersih berwarna hijau dan _jeans_ belel hitam. Dengan perut yang sudah terisi, tubuh yang lumayan bersih, flat yang hangat, dia pun berbaring perlahan hingga rasa kantuk menguasai. Dia tertidur tanpa mematikan lampu.

Sakura tergeragap bangun saat telinganya yang tajam mendengar ketukan di pintu dan mengenali suara Naruto yang memanggil namanya dari luar. Tubuhnya langsung menegak dan segera berjalan menuju pintu depan. Pemuda itu masuk, mengunci pintu dan seperti biasa, duduk di sofa setelah bekerja semalaman. Sakura melirik jam dinding yang menunjuk pukul dua dini hari dan menyadari dia sudah tertidur selama empat jam. Sakura menghampiri Naruto dan duduk di sebelahnya. Dia bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang nampak kelelahan.

"Kau mau kubuatkan minuman?"

"Air putih."

"Baiklah."

Sakura kembali dari dapur dan menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Naruto yang langsung meneguknya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu horor sekali."

Naruto tersenyum pada Sakura. "Hanya beberapa pelanggan yang tidak mengikuti aturan. Selain itu, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Sakura yang kini duduk di sebelah Naruto hanya menarik napas panjang. "Pemilik flat mengusirku dan aku..."

"APA?" Suara nyaring Naruto seketika terdengar, dan Sakura harus menutup telinganya sendiri, mencegahnya agar tidak berdarah.

"Diam, Naruto! Kau bisa membangunkan orang mati!"

"Maaf, aku hanya... Ya, Tuhan. Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Kau tahu, sekitar seminggu lalu aku baru saja selesai bertanding." Sakura memegang tangannya yang diperban. "Aku mendapat luka yang cukup serius dan butuh waktu lama untuk pulih. Aku tinggal di klinik selama seminggu dan saat kembali ke flat, ranselku sudah dilempar di depan pintu flatku yang terkunci. Aku segera menemui Nn. Kyoko, ingin tahu kenapa aku diusir. Dia bilang aku telat membayar sewa. Lalu kubilang seminggu lagi aku punya uang untuk membayarnya sekarang tapi dia tidak terima. Aku minta padanya untuk membiarkanku tinggal paling tidak hingga mendapat flat baru, dia juga tidak mau."

Naruto mendengus. "Dia mengusirmu bukan karena kau telat membayar sewa. Apa kau tahu pria yang selalu dibawanya ke kamar tiap malam itu selalu melirikmu? Aku pernah mendapatinya sekali dua kali saat ke flatmu. Aku berani bertaruh saat Nn. Kyoko bercinta dengannya, namamu yang disebut pria itu."

" _Eww_." Sakura mengerutkan hidung, membayangkan pria kurus berkulit pucat yang disebut-sebut sebagai kekasih Nn. Kyoko, menatapnya dengan penuh gairah tanpa disadarinya. Dia kembali menatap Naruto dan berkata, "Aku hanya bisa memikirkan tempat ini. Aku tidak tahu harus ke mana lagi saat ini."

" _Sussh_." Naruto buru-buru memotong gadis itu sebelum meraih tangannya yang tidak terluka. "Kita adalah sahabat. Dan sahabat saling membantu, ingat itu. Kau bisa tinggal di sini selama yang kau inginkan. Aku cukup kesepian di sini, kau tahu."

"Kesepian? Ewww kau menjijikkan, Naruto." Sakura mengangkat kepalan tangannya yang tidak diperban, berpura-pura ingin meninju pemuda pirang yang kini tergelak lepas di hadapannya.

"Atau hingga aku mendapat flat baru," kata Sakura bersikeras. Bagaimana pun dia tidak ingin merepotkan Naruto.

"Baik. Hingga kau mendapat flat baru," ulang Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Sakura menarik tangannya perlahan lalu memukul bahu pemuda itu. "Istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah."

"Kau sudah makan?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Besok pagi kau akan mendapati persediaan ramenmu sudah berkurang separuh. Selamat malam, Naruto."

"Selamat malam, Sakura. Ngomong-ngomong kau yakin tidak mau tidur di kamarku? Aku tidak keberatan berbagi tempat tidur denganmu," kekek Naruto.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak mau mendengar geraman beruang sampai pagi." Sakura tertawa saat Naruto melemparnya dengan bantal sofa, kemudian dia kembali berbaring dan mematikan lampu ruang tamu. Dengan mata terbuka dia mendengarkan langkah-langkah halus milik Naruto di kamarnya dan beberapa menit kemudian dia mendapati pemuda itu berdiri di ujung sofa dalam keremangan cahaya yang menembus kisi-kisi jendela.

"Kau sudah tidur?"

Sakura bangkit. "Belum."

"Aku lupa memberimu selimut. Ini. Aku tidak mau kau kedinginan."

Sakura tersenyum tipis sambil meraih selimut yang diberikan Naruto. "Terima kasih."

"Jangan ucapkan itu. Tapi tunjukkan rasa terima kasihmu dengan cara kita saling peduli satu sama lain," ujar Naruto pelan sambil menepuk-nepuk kaki Sakura, menyeringai. "Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Tidurlah."

 _Oh, Naruto, seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, bukannya dirimu._ Sakura mengangguk pelan, berbaring dan menutup mata, berharap agar malam ini bisa bermimpi indah.

.

Sakura bangun pukul 7.15. Segera setelah merapikan sofa dan melipat selimut, dia berjalan mendekati pintu kamar Naruto dan mendengar dengkuran halus dari dalam. Menyadari pemuda itu masih tidur, Sakura segera mengambil pakaian ganti serta peralatan mandi miliknya dari ransel dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia menghabiskan waktu 15 menit di dalam sana untuk membersihkan setiap bagian tubuhnya. Berdiri di depan cermin dengan rambut basah serta handuk yang melingkar di bawah bahu, dia mengoleskan _gel_ pada bagian wajahnya yang memar serta antiseptik pada sudut bibirnya. Lalu dia memasang kembali perban di tangannya sebelum memakai _jeans_ , kali ini berwarna biru gelap dan sebuah kaos hitam berukuran cukup besar untuk tubuhnya.

Tak lama berselang, dia berada di dapur membuat sarapan mi kaldu untuk Naruto dan merebus air untuk membuat minuman hangat. Dia tersenyum, menengadah pada Naruto yang berjalan ke arahnya, setengah sempoyongan sambil menggaruk-garuk perutnya.

"Dengan menghirup aromanya saja aku sudah kenyang," ujar Naruto sambil menguap, membuat kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya terdengar kurang jelas.

"Karena kau sudah kenyang, maka aku akan menghabiskannya," ujar Sakura bercanda. Melihat tatapan memelas dari Naruto, berharap agar Sakura tidak benar-benar melakukan apa yang dikatakannya tadi, dia segera meletakkan teh di depan Naruto yang sudah duduk di ujung meja makan berbentuk persegi. "Dan ya, Tuhan, Naruto. Jika para pelangganmu melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini, kurasa mereka tidak mau menyewamu lagi."

"Terima kasih." Naruto menyeringai lalu meneguk minumannya. "Karena itu aku tidak pernah tinggal hingga pagi bersama mereka." Dia lalu menikmati sarapan bersama Sakura yang duduk di seberang meja. Begitu selesai makan, Sakura berdiri mengumpulkan peralatan makan yang kotor dan membawanya ke wastafel. Naruto menghentikan gadis itu. "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

"Dengan cara ini aku tunjukkan terima kasihku," ujar Sakura, berdecak pelan.

"Tapi, apa tanganmu baik-baik saja?" Naruto menatap tangan kiri Sakura yang masih diperban.

"Aku sudah bisa menggerakkannya." Sakura menunjukkan kepalan tangannya yang membuka dan menutup. Dengan hati-hati dia membuka perban, membuangnya ke tempat sampah sebelum memakai _handscoon._

Naruto hanya tertawa. "Kau pasti menghajar orang itu habis-habisan."

Sakura lalu membelakangi Naruto, menyalakan kran air dan berkata, " _Yeah_ , seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi besar. Aku melayangkan tinju berkali-kali padanya hingga aku merasa buku-buku jariku retak semua. Dia K.O."

"Seandainya aku ada di sana untuk melihatmu mengalahkannya."

Sakura menatap jalanan dari balik jendela kecil di hadapannya, tangannya bergerak melingkar di bagian dalam mangkuk, menggosoknya dengan spon yang penuh busa sabun lalu menyiramnya dengan air, meletakkannya di rak piring samping wastafel. "Dia pria yang cukup baik, kurasa. Dia mentraktirku minum setelah tanding. Aku terima tawarannya dan menikmati minuman di sebuah bar di gang enam dan berusaha menjaga diri untuk tidak mabuk. Setelah itu aku langsung ke klinik dan sisanya... kau tahu kisahnya."

"Kurasa kata 'baik' tidak berlaku di distrik ini, Sakura," kata Naruto dengan nada suara yang agak berbeda dari biasanya.

Sakura mendesah, mematikan kran air setelah pekerjaannya selesai lalu berbalik untuk menghadap Naruto. "Aku tahu. Tapi bagiku pria itu sudah cukup baik untuk menawarkan minuman setelah aku menghajarnya habis-habisan. Yah, meski kami hanyalah bagian kecil dari distrik ini, tapi sebagai sesama petarung jalanan, aku tak bisa menolaknya."

"Tapi bagaimana jika..."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Naruto, terima kasih," potong Sakura cepat sambil melipat tangannya ke dada, pura-pura kesal pada Naruto. Dia tak akan pernah bisa marah pada pemuda itu. Pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara. Seorang saudara laki-laki sejak mereka bertemu pertama kali di kereta api 12 tahun lalu.

"Aku tahu kau bisa." Seringai Naruto pun kembali. Dilihatnya Sakura mengeringkan tangan pada lap yang tergantung di dinding.

"Omong-omong, aku akan keluar hari ini. Aku mau mencari koran. Mungkin aku bisa menemukan flat kosong di kolom terima sewa," ujar Sakura sambil berjalan ke sofa di ruang tamu.

"Aku bisa menghubungi beberapa kenalan untuk membantumu mencari flat." Naruto berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Mencegah gadis itu agar tidak pergi dari sini adalah hal yang sia-sia saja. Sakura memiliki ego yang cukup tinggi, membuat gadis itu justru mengalami kesulitan dalam beberapa hal.

"Oke."

 _Terima kasih_.

.

TBC

'

A/n : Mungkin untuk chap-chap selanjutnya kami akan membuat lebih pendek dari chapter ini tapi lebih cepat apdet. Aamiin… XDDD

Berkenan ripyu? Kami terima semua kritik, saran, bahkan flame *ngakak*

Anw sebentar lagi 15 Maret 2017. Masih ingat jika hari itu adalah Kakasaku Fanday Indonesia? Bikin fic untuk pair kesayangan kita yuk. ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Beneath The Night Sky**

Characters/ Pairing: **Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura**

Type: **Multiple Chapter**

Rating: **M**

Genre: **Romance/ Crime**

Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Om MK)_

.

 **BENEATH THE NIGHT SKY**

(Chapter Dua)

.

Sakura duduk di atas meja dapur. Mata hijau beningnya menelusuri tiap kolom yang menawarkan flat kosong yang disewakan. Dia sudah melingkari beberapa yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebenarnya dia sedang tidak berada dalam kondisi untuk pilih-pilih tapi jika lokasi flat yang akan ditinggali dekat dengan lokasi pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu, rasanya Sakura masih harus berpikir dua kali.

Sakura menarik napas panjang, menengadah pada jendela kecil di atas wastafel dan menatap ke jalanan. Tidak banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di luar sana. Gang tempat Naruto tinggal terletak jauh dari pusat distrik Lampu Merah Konoha, dan pencopet kecil banyak berkeliaran di sini. Sakura berani bertaruh jika orang-orang yang tinggal di sini tidak pernah mengenal kata 'dompet'. Sakura sendiri baru merasa aman membawa dompet di daerah ini jika diikatnya dengan rantai sebesar rantai motor.

Gadis itu meraih cangkir teh yang sedari tadi diabaikannya lalu meneguknya. Dia menerawang jauh pada kampung halamannya, sebuah desa kecil tempat nelayan miskin yang sangat-sangat jauh dari sini. Saat tahu akan dijual ke distrik Lampu Merah, dia yang masih berusia enam tahun saat itu, berlari ke muara sungai tak jauh dari rumahnya, dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia memang masih kecil tapi dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi saat anak-anak seusianya dikirim ke sana.

"Hei."

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendapati seseorang memegang lembut pundaknya dari belakang. Seketika tubuhnya menjadi rileks lalu tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Aku memanggilmu dari tadi. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Kampung halaman," desah Sakura pelan.

Naruto duduk di bangku, kedua sikunya berada di atas meja. "Kukira kau sedang memikirkan pria tampan yang kini sedang duduk di depanmu."

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya. Dia lalu teringat pertemuannya dengan Naruto saat dalam perjalanan menuju distrik Lampu Merah. Bagaimana anak laki-laki itu berusaha menenangkannya yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Tapi Naruto tidak tahu, saat itu dia menangis bukan karena dibawa ke distrik ini. Dia menangis karena rasa sayang pada orang tuanya seketika berganti rasa benci. Sakura membenci orang tuanya. Mereka tidak pernah sekali pun berniat untuk mempertahankan dirinya, atau mencegah orang-orang itu datang dan mengambilnya paksa. Yang didengarnya dari orang-orang berseragam itu bahwa Sakura kini milik mereka, bahwa orang tua Sakura telah menerima uang banyak karena menjual dirinya.

Sakura menyelipkan pensil ke telinganya, melipat koran lalu melompat turun dari meja. "Aku sudah membuat makan siang untukmu. Makan siang yang terbuat dari ramen lagi." Dia tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto. "Aku harus pergi sekarang, menginspeksi flat-flat yang mungkin bisa kusewa."

"Kau terdengar seperti pasukan elit yang akan mengolah TKP."

Sakura tergelak. "Kuharap aku bisa seperti itu, Naruto."

"Hei, terima kasih untuk makan siangnya! Kalau kau tinggal lama di sini, tubuhku akan gemuk meski cuma makan mi tiap hari!"

"Dengan senang hati, Naruto. Melihatmu semakin gemuk tiap harinya, membuatku penasaran apa para pelanggan masih tetap mau menyewamu atau tidak," kedip Sakura sambil berjalan menuju sofa dan memakai _hoodie_ hitamnya.

.

Sakura mengusap peluh di dahinya, menatap sebuah bangunan yang berdiri di depannya. Bangunan tiga lantai itu, tampak berdiri ganjil dengan catnya yang berwarna biru gelap sementara bangunan lain di gang itu hanya berwarna hitam atau abu-abu kusam. Sejak tiga hari lalu dia mengunjungi flat-flat yang masuk dalam daftarnya. Bangunan di depannya kini adalah rekomendasi terakhir dari salah satu kenalan Naruto, yang ternyata terletak tak jauh dari gang tempat tinggal pemuda itu. _Dasar Naruto_. Sakura tersenyum dalam hati sambil mendorong pintu kayu dan masuk. _Ini yang terakhir. Semoga aku bisa cocok dengan flat kali ini_.

.

"Bolehkah aku membayar patungan uang sewanya nanti? Aku janji. Aku punya uang sekarang tapi kurasa itu belum cukup. Begitu terima uang, akan langsung kuberikan padamu."

Hatake Kakashi terkesan dengan kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir gadis di depannya. Dari nada bicaranya, Kakashi mendapati rasa penuh percaya diri—bahkan terlalu percaya diri—untuk gadis seusianya. Dia belum memutuskan apakah gadis itu boleh tinggal bersamanya di flat yang baru ditempatinya selama tiga bulan. Sebenarnya dia tidak keberatan tinggal sendirian. Tapi melihat salah satu kamar menganggur dan tetap membayar sewa secara penuh, membuatnya sedikit… kesulitan. Bukankah dua lebih baik daripada satu?

"Kenapa aku harus menerimamu?" Kakashi mengajukan pertanyaan sambil menatap gadis itu. Jujur saja, dia mengharapkan seorang wanita cantik dengan tubuh seperti gitar Spanyol. Paling tidak pemandangan indah bisa membuatnya selalu semangat. Tapi yang berdiri di depannya sekarang adalah gadis kurus kering dengan wajah tirus penuh bekas lebam kebiruan. _Mungkin seorang junkie._

"Karena aku benar-benar membutuhkannya," ujar Sakura sambil menunduk sebelum kembali melihat Kakashi. _Sialan, dia benar-benar tidak suka meminta dikasihani._

Saat mata keduanya bertemu, Kakashi terhenyak. Ada kilasan permohonan namun penuh harga diri terpancar di mata hijau bening gadis itu, membuatnya mengambil keputusan akhir. Dia lalu menarik napas panjang sebelum berkata, "Baiklah. Dengan satu syarat: bayar setengah uang sewamu lebih dulu. Kuberi waktu dua hari dan kau bisa pindah ke sini setelah membayarnya."

"Aku _pasti_ kembali dua hari lagi." Sakura mengangguk mantap dan tak banyak bicara lagi saat meninggalkan bangunan tiga lantai itu.

Kakashi hanya mengedikkan bahu dan kembali ke ruang tengah untuk bersantai membaca novel favoritnya. Saat itu hari Jumat sore jadi yang bisa dilakukannya adalah menunggu gadis itu sembari melewati akhir pekan dengan tenang. Dan begitulah adanya, di Minggu siang dengan udara yang berhembus lumayan panas, saat Kakashi baru saja kembali dari _mini market_ , dia mendapati gadis itu tengah duduk di ujung anak tangga paling bawah.

Penampilan gadis itu tampak lebih berantakan dari pertemuan pertama mereka. Sudut bibirnya pecah dan ada darah mengering. Lebam di mata kirinya sudah mulai memudar namun digantikan pelipis kanannya yang sobek. Kakashi bisa melihat semua luka itu meski poni panjang gadis berambut merah jambu itu menutupi separuh wajahnya. Kakashi sibuk berpikir dan menebak-nebak apakah dia tengah berhadapan dengan seorang _junkie_ , korban KDRT, atau bisa jadi 'wanita lampu merah' yang habis melayani pelanggan pengidap sadomasokhis. Kakashi tahu,bukan haknya untuk menghakimi hidup orang lain. Akhirnya dia pun hanya angkat bahu acuh tak acuh.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, gadis itu menghampiri Kakashi, membawa ranselnya ke dada, membongkarnya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih dan mengulurkannya. Kakashi tidak bicara saat menerimanya. Dia hanya memasukkan amplop itu ke saku _jeans_ -nya kemudian menjejalkan kantong plastik berisi buah-buahan ke tangan gadis itu, sementara dia melenggang masuk setelah membuka pintu flatnya.

"Flatini tidak besar tapi memiliki satu dapur, ruang tamu, ruang tengah, dua kamar tidur dan satu kamar mandi," ujar Kakashi sambil menyimpan kunci ke dalam mangkuk ukuran sedang di atas meja tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Dia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat gadis itu mengikutinya dengan dua kantong di masing-masing tangannya sementara ranselnya sendiri berada di dadanya.

Kakashi terus berjalan menuju dapur, menyuruh gadis itu meletakkan kantong-kantong tadi ke atas meja lalu membawanya ke ruang tengah sebelum melangkah ke ruangan lain. Di sana, Kakashi menunjukkan kamar gadis itu. Saat melihat pintu lain di sana, gadis itu akhirnya membuka suara.

"Di sana kamar mandi?"

"Mm." Kakashi mengangguk sambil melangkah ke tengah ruangan dan membuka pintu tersebut. Tampak sebuah kamar mandi dengan _shower_ yang tertutup tirai coklat muda. Dan sebuah _bath-up_. Kakashi menyeringai saat mendapati mata gadis itu nampak terkejut dan terpesona sekaligus. "Hebat, bukan?"

Oh, Sakura bisa melompat jungkir balik karena senang sekarang. _Tempat ini keren!_ _Belum lagi biaya sewanya tidak semahal yang kukira!_

" _Yeah_ ," angguk Sakura sebelum mengalihkan matanya ke sebuah pintu di sisi lain pintu kamar mandi dan merasa aneh melihat dalam kamar mandi ini bisa ada dua buah pintu.

"Itu pintu menuju kamarku," sahut Kakashi singkat, mendapati tatapan gadis itu.

"Kamarmu?"

Kakashi membuka pintu yang satu lagi sedikit untuk menunjukkan kamarnya lalu menutupnya sebelum gadis itu bisa menatap isinya.

"Jadi…" Sakura menengadah menatap Kakashi. "Kamar kita hanya dipisahkan kamar mandi? Maksudku, saat aku atau kau di kamar mandi, salah satu dari kita bisa masuk?"

"Yup." Kakashi bersandar di wastafel, melipat tangannya ke dada. Dia menatap mata gadis itu, menemukan raut keterkejutan yang lain dan menunggunya berbicara. Mata abu-abu terangnya juga tak luput memperhatikan gadis itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. _Aneh sekali. Dia tampak... bimbang. Berarti dia bukan wanita lampu merah._ Beberapa detik berlalu dalam diam, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berkata, "Karena itu sangat kuharapkan darimu untuk menghargai privasiku. Aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama untukmu."

"Aku tidak keberatan. Kau bahkan bisa menganggapku tidak ada," sahut Sakura setelah menarik napas panjang sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seperti sedang mengusir lalat, setelah cukup lama terdiam.

"Oke." Tubuh Kakashi menegak. Dia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan kini berdiri di tengah ruangan—kamar gadis itu. "Hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah membuat kunci duplikat. Setelah itu kau bisa pindah kapan pun kau mau."

"Aku bisa pindah sekarang," ujar Sakura membuat Kakashi mengangkat alis. Dengan wajah yang merona, gadis itu kembali berkata, "Barang-barangku… tidak banyak."

Kakashi mengangguk-angguk sebelum beranjak menuju pintu keluar. "Saat _pindahan_ , kuharap kau tidak berisik dan mengganggu akhir pekanku."

"Tenang saja, anggap aku tidak ada." Sebuah senyum tipis akhirnya tersungging di bibir Sakura. "Errr… _Tuan_?"

Langkah Kakashi berhenti. Alisnya kembali terangkat.

"Terima kasih."

Suara gadis itu terdengar lirih, membuat Kakashi hampir memutar tubuh untuk melihatnya. Tapi dia mengurungkan niat itu dan memilih keluar dari kamar tanpa menyahut.

.

TBC

.

A/n : Bagaimana chap kali ini? Kalian puas? Atau bahkan kecewa? Sampaikan semua isi hati (Eaaaa XDDD) kalian lewat ripyu.

Thx udah bersedia membaca. Lebih thx lagi kalau berkenan ripyu. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Beneath The Night Sky**

 **Characters/ Pairing:** Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura

 **Type: Multiple Chapter**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre:** Romance, Crime

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Om MK)_

 **.**

 **BENEATH THE NIGHT SKY**

 **(3)**

 **.**

Kamar yang ditempati Sakura cukup bersih, langit-langitnya terawat—sebuah bohlam lampu menggantung di langit-langit dan bisa menyala. Lemari pakaian yang tidak begitu besar di sudut ruangan, lalu sebuah bufet tepat di sebelah tempat tidur, sepertinya terbuat dari kayu yang cukup berkelas di mata seseorang seperti dirinya. Dia lalu melangkah ke tengah ruangan, memandangi kamarnya dan tersenyum puas.

Di samping itu, dia sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk membeli _wallpaper_ baru agar kamar itu terlihat lebih segar. Dia merasa sedikit... trauma atas pengusiran sepihak yang baru saja dialaminya dan jika hal itu terjadi padanya lagi, _wallpaper_ hanya akan membuang-buang uang dan waktunya. Semoga saja hal itu tidak terjadi padanya kali ini. Tidak, jika dia tidak mengacau, yang pada akhirnya membuat si pemilik flat merasa tidak senang.

Matanya kemudian terpaku pada satu titik di sudut ruangan, pada sebuah kasur yang tertutup seprai putih lalu berpikir. Dia tidak bertanya pada pemilik flat, apakah kamar ini pernah menerima seseorang sebelumnya.

Dia lalu berjongkok untuk membuka ransel dan mengambil tas kecil, tempat di mana seluruh uangnya berada. Tidak begitu banyak tapi cukup untuk... Sakura menghitung lembar demi lembar di tangannya. Jika dia harus merogoh demi seprai dan kasur baru, maka sisa uangnya hanya akan bertahan untuk empat hari ke depan. Sakura meringis. Dia tidak mungkin bertarung lagi di jalanan sementara luka-luka di tubuhnya belum sembuh benar. Haruskah dia bertanya? Apakah dengan bertanya, pria itu akan menganggap dirinya sebagai pengganggu di akhir pekan? Sakura kembali menatap kasur di depannya, meremas uang dan keluar dari kamar.

Sakura melintasi ruang tengah dan kini berdiri di depan pintu kamar pria yang mengijinkannya tinggal di flat ini. Sakura menarik napas panjang, memberanikan diri, lalu mengetuk pelan. _Ketuk, ketuk._ Tak ada suara dari dalam. _Ketuk, ketuk, lagi_. Terdengar gerutu dari dalam. _Ketuk, ketuk._ Dia bisa mendengar langkah-langkah kaki dan tak lama, pintu terbuka sedikit dan si pemilik kamar menatapnya dengan mata memicing.

"Maaf, aku mengganggu tapi-umm-aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Pria itu mendesah, keluar dari kamar, menutup pintu di belakangnya. Sekilas Sakura mendapati sebuah buku bersampul oranye saat pria itu melipat tangan ke dada. Dengan tubuhnya yang menjulang di depan gadis itu, seketika Sakura merasa kecil. _Sangat kecil_. Oh, dia benar-benar telah menganggu akhir pekan pria itu.

"Ya?"

" _Ano_ , kasur di kamarku, apakah pernah ada seseorang yang memakainya?" tanya Sakura dengan agak gugup. Jika sebuah tatapan bisa mengintimidasi, maka pria di hadapannya telah melakukannya dengan sempurna. Tapi Sakura terus memberanikan diri. Kehidupan jalanan telah menempa dirinya seperti itu. Tubuhnya memang kecil tapi bukan berarti orang-orang bisa meremehkannya, termasuk pria ini.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang tinggal di kamar itu," ujar Kakashi datar meski matanya tak luput dari gerakan gadis di depannya. _Apa aku membuatnya gugup?_

"Baguslah." Sakura menghembuskan napas lega, membuatnya tak bisa menahan senyum. Jadi dia hanya perlu seprai baru. Dia lalu membungkuk sambil berkata, "Terima kasih. Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk membuat duplikat kunci."

Kakashi menatap gadis itu dengan salah satu alis terangkat. "Kurasa kau tidak perlu memberitahuku tentang hal itu."

"Oh. Maaf. Kau benar. Selamat berakhir pekan!" Sakura memutar tubuh sambil meringis. Pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidak mengetuk pintu kamar pria itu, demi apapun alasannya.

.

Naruto, yang baru saja pulang dari _laundry_ mengambil kemeja dan jas yang akan dipakainya malam ini, tengah duduk bersama Sakura di dapur, menikmati secangkir teh dan donat _parfait_ yang dibeli Sakura saat dalam perjalanan menuju flatnya.

"Bagaimana flat barumu?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Langit sudah mulai gelap, seolah ada tangan-tangan magis yang membuat lampu redup perlahan.

"Bagus sekali!" Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. "Aku tidak pernah tahu ada flat seperti itu di distrik ini. Di mana kau menemukannya?"

"Seorang teman," sahut Naruto sambil memainkan alisnya.

"Okeee." Sakura menyesap tehnya. "Jadi pria itu adalah temanmu?"

"Pria yang mana?"

"Yang rambut perak itu, tubuhnya jangkung dan—" Sakura berdehem. "—cukup tampan."

Dahi Naruto mengernyit. Dia nampak berpikir. "Aku tidak mengenal pria dengan ciri-ciri yang kau sebutkan tadi. Rambut perak di distrik ini sangat jarang, kau tahu. Aku pasti langsung mengenalinya. Mungkin dia adalah teman dari salah satu kenalanku."

"Ya, bisa saja." Sakura mengusap bibirnya yang lembab dengan punggung tangan.

"Kau bilang dia cukup tampan, hm?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Naruto..." Sakura terdengar menggeram, membuat Naruto tergelak.

.

Sakura menggantung kunci duplikat yang sudah jadi serta kunci asli ke lehernya setelah memasangnya dengan rantai kecil, lalu menyelipkannya ke balik kaosnya. Dia lalu menyusuri setiap gang yang mulai terang dengan lampion-lampion, menandai kegiatan malam distrik Lampu Merah Konoha sudah dimulai. Dia tampak begitu menikmati cahaya yang dihasilkan dari lampion-lampion di sekelilingnya, dan menyadari bahwa kini dia tengah berdiri di pusat distrik.

Sepasang mata hijaunya mendapati jejeran toko yang menjual beragam pakaian mulai dari yang kasual hingga kimono. Pakaian-pakaian terbaik nampak dipajang di etalase kaca, membuat Sakura menatap kagum. Kakinya berhenti di depan salah satu toko yang memajang kimono, membuatnya berdiri cukup lama di sana.

Kimono lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan corak bunga sakura yang mencolok di seluruh bagian kain, nampak bersinar di bawah lampu yang diatur sedemikian rupa. Sakura tersenyum tipis sambil menggeleng dan beranjak pergi, membuat tatapan mendamba yang sesaat tadi muncul, hilang begitu saja.

Berjalan lebih jauh, hidungnya kembang kempis menghirup aroma cokelat dan roti-roti buatan tangan. Kini dia berada di antara deretan kafe dan pub. Suara denting gelas dan piring beradu dengan tawa para pengunjung, membuat Sakura sejenak lupa bahwa dirinya sedang berada di distrik Lampu Merah, di mana segala kejahatan dan kegiatan amoral berpusat dan disatukan di sini agar lebih mudah dikontrol oleh Pemerintah.

Sakura berbelok ke sudut jalan dan menemukan tembok tinggi. Di balik tembok itu terdapat bangunan yang sangat populer di kalangan para lelaki. Rumah Bunga. Para pengunjung tidak hanya dari distrik Lampu Merah, tapi juga para pejabat politik yang tak akan didenda karena mengunjungi rumah bordil terbesar yang dilindungi langsung oleh pemerintah pusat.

Sakura menarik napas panjang, kedua tangannya berada di saku _hoodie ._ Mengingat bagaimana dia hampir berakhir di tempat itu, membuat sekujur tubuhnya menggigil seketika. Tapi kemudian dia tertawa. Tertawa pada orang-orang berseragam yang telah merenggutnya dari kampung halaman. Pada orang-orang yang saat itu memberinya pilihan: menjadi _pelayan pemerintah._ Dengan bekerja di rumah bordil atau bekerja di pemerintahan dan menjadi _anjing penjilat_ mereka. Sakura mendengus. Pikiran kecilnya berkata jika keduanya adalah pilihan yang bagus. Bisa makan enak, berpakaian indah dan apapun yang dia inginkan. _Aku memang naïf, tapi aku hanya menginginkan satu hal._ Kebebasan.Kebebasan mengambil keputusan untuk dirinya sendiri. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya tetap menjadi... _manusia_.

Dan Naruto ikut bersamanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, dia merasa tak sendirian.

Sakura memperhatikan para gadis yang melambai pada pria-pria yang baru saja keluar dari Rumah Bunga. Suara yang membuai, gerakan yang luwes, dan oh, kimono-kimono yang mereka kenakan tampak sangat indah. Sakura tersenyum. Sekali lagi, dia memang naïf, tapi bagaimanapun mereka dan dirinya memiliki persamaan. _Mencari sesuap makan dan menjaga tubuh agar tetap hangat._

"Sakura! Oiii, Sakura!"

Salah satu gadis dari Rumah Bunga berseru sambil melambaikan sapu tangan padanya. Sakura berjalan mendekat dan menyapa gadis itu. "Hai, Ino."

"Hanya itu?" Sepasang mata biru Ino memicing pada Sakura. "Sudah seminggu kau tidak ke sini dan hanya itu yang kau katakan saat bertemu denganku?"

Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Kau dari mana saja?" Ino memerhatikan wajah Sakura dan menggeleng pelan. "Ikut denganku!" Dia menarik lengan Sakura melewati gerbang masuk Rumah Bunga dan bertemu dengan halaman luas penuh bunga.

"Eh? Kau 'kan sedang bekerja, Ino!"

"Pelangganku baru saja pulang. Aku tidak ingin melayani dua pelanggan hanya dalam waktu sejam." Ino tertawa sambil terus menarik lengan Sakura, melewati jembatan kayu berukuran kecil dengan kolam ikan di bawahnya. Mereka terus berjalan, menapaki empat anak tangga sebelum menginjak lantai kayu menyusuri selasar lalu berbelok ke kiri. Ino menggeser pintu dan mempersilakan Sakura masuk sebelum menghilang di balik pintu yang lain.

Sakura, seperti biasa, selalu merasa canggung saat memasuki kamar ini. Lilin dalam gelas yang menyala di tiap sudut kamar, aromaterapi dengan wangi lavender, membuat tiap syaraf dalam tubuh Sakura sadar bahwa kamar ini adalah tempat di mana Ino 'bekerja' setiap malam. Tak berapa lama, Ino muncul dengan membawa dua kotak di tangannya.

"Makanan. Dari pelangganku tadi. Aku tidak bisa menghabiskannya. Kau tahu, aku harus menjaga tubuhku agar tetap ramping," ujar Ino sembari meletakkan kotak-kotak itu di atas meja dan membukanya.

Sakura membuka tudung _hoodie_ dan mengerjap melihat banyaknya kue-kue dengan bentuk yang sangat indah membuatnya tak tega untuk memakannya. Matanya sibuk memilih kue mana yang akan dimakannya lebih dulu. "Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak akan memakan ini?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak," geleng Ino. "Aku hampir saja membuangnya jika tidak melihatmu tadi."

Sakura berdecak pelan, berpikir jika kata 'membuang makanan' ternyata sangat mudah keluar dari bibir Ino. Tanpa buang waktu dia memilih kue yang tampaknya dioles selai stroberi. Saat menggigitnya, krim putih langsung memenuhi mulutnya dan dia menahan napas sambil bergumam pelan, kedua matanya terpejam. Ini adalah kue terenak yang pernah dimakannya!

Ino tertawa saat melihat Sakura yang rupanya sangat menikmati kue-kue itu. Dia lalu menuang teh hijau ke dalam cangkir untuk Sakura. "Aku ingin kau menghabiskannya atau kau bisa membawanya pulang."

Sakura mengangguk. Tentu saja dia akan memakan sebagian dari kue ini. Sisanya akan diberikannya pada Naruto saat pulang nanti. Sakura menyesap teh, menghirup aroma lavender yang menenangkan. Dia meraih satu kue lagi, menggigitnya. Namun ketenangan yang dirasakannya tadi tiba-tiba menghilang saat terdengar langkah-langkah kaki di selasar, membuat Ino segera berdiri dari tempatnya.

Mengernyit, Sakura mengikuti temannya keluar. Dia mendapati Ino berdiri di ujung selasar bersama beberapa penghuni Rumah Bunga. Mereka terlihat sedang berbisik-bisik, berceloteh, senyum menghiasi setiap wajah mereka. Sesekali Sakura mendengar desah napas tertahan dan tawa kecil yang menggoda. Sakura yang berdiri paling belakang, berusaha melihat di antara kerumunan.

"Ada apa, Ino?"

"Oh, Sakura! Untunglah kau ada di sini! Lihat ke arah sana!" Sakura mengikuti arah telunjuk Ino yang terus berbicara. "Dia adalah pelanggan tetap di sini. Setiap malam dia datang dengan uang banyak dan memilih wanita yang berbeda! Dua hari yang lalu aku menghabiskan malam bersamanya, duh!"

Ino memegang pipinya yang terlihat jelas merona di antara keremangan cahaya. Salah satu wanita, yang berdiri di sebelah Sakura berkata jika pelanggan itu memiliki paras yang sangat tampan dan... dominan dan hal klise lainnya seperti membuat para wanita bertekuk lutut. Sakura melirik Ino. Apa yang terjadi dengan 'tidak ingin melayani pelanggan dalam waktu sejam?' Sakura menggigit kuenya dengan tak nyaman. Mungkin sebaiknya dia harus pergi dari sini, menghindari cekikikan para wanita itu.

"Kakashi- _sama_ sangat tampan! Kira-kira malam ini dia akan memilih siapa? Oh, beruntung sekali wanita itu!" Ino terus saja memegang pipinya dan tampaknya hampir lepas kendali jika tidak ditahan oleh salah satu temannya yang kemudian menenangkannya.

Sosok yang menimbulkan kehebohan itu, tampak sedang mengobrol bersama Nyonya Besar, melintasi jembatan kecil di atas kolam ikan, sesekali melirik ke arah para wanita yang sedang menunggunya. Setelan jas hitam menutupi kemeja putih berleher tinggi. Celana hitam membungkus pinggulnya yang ramping dan kakinya yang panjang. Bot yang nampak mengkilap hingga siapapun bisa bercermin di sana. Dan rambut perak itu...

Sakura tersedak kuenya. Perlahan dia melangkah mundur semakin dalam ke arah selasar yang menuju langsung ke kamar Ino. Dia harus segera mengemasi kue-kue dari Ino dan pergi dari sini. Begitu Kakashi... ya, namanya adalah Kakashi 'kan? Sakura meringis pelan. Tinggal di flat yang sama dengan pria itu namun sama sekali tak pernah menanyakan namanya. Begitu Kakashi memilih salah satu dari wanita itu dan masuk ke kamar, Sakura akan pergi.

Sementara itu, sepasang mata abu-abu gelap Kakashi, menangkap bayangan kepala merah muda yang menghilang di balik keremangan cahaya selasar.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Beneath The Night Sky**

 **Characters/ Pairing:** Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura

 **Type: Multiple Chapter**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre:** Romance, Crime

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Om MK)_

 **.**

 _Thanks_ untuk semua ripyu! Untuk itu, saya membuat chap dengan interaksi KakaSaku yang cukup banyak di sini. Tak lupa NaruSaku _friendship_ yang sepertinya membuat para _reader_ sangat menyukainya.

Oh, apa kalian tahu jika di anime Boruto, NaruHina akan bercerai? Entah _plot twist_ seperti kasus Sarada yang _hints-_ nya menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah anak SasuKarin yang ternyata tidak terbukti. Mungkin sekaligus untuk menarik minat karena dengar-dengar kalau Boruto tidak sesukses Naruto * _cough_ *

 _Enough for rambling. Read and enjoy for our favourite crack pair!_

 _ **.**_

 **BENEATH THE NIGHT SKY**

 **(3)**

 **.**

Tergesa-gesa, Sakura keluar dari jalan utama distrik Lampu Merah Konoha, memasuki gang-gang sempit sambil menggendong dua kantong kertas, mendekapnya erat ke dada. _Kenapa aku harus merasa terganggu dengan apa yang kulihat tadi? Bukankah 80 persen populasi makhluk yang disebut laki-laki dari distrik ini akan menghabiskan waktu di sana? Dan jika bertanya-tanya di mana 20 persen lainnya, itu termasuk dalam golongan aseksual dan_ gay, _jika kalian mengerti maksudku_.

Tiba-tiba dia terkekek. _Apa yang akan Ino katakan jika dia tahu aku seatap dengan pria itu? Ino dan teman-temannya mungkin akan membunuhku._ Sakura lalu berdehem pelan, pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengabaikan kejadian tadi, meninggalkannya di balik dinding Rumah Bunga.

Dia terus berjalan sambil terus menghirup aroma donat-donat yang menguar dari kantong-kantong di tangannya. Kemudian dia berhenti, menoleh ke kiri di kegelapan, pada sesosok yang sedang membungkuk dengan tangan menengadah. Sakura merogoh salah satu kantong dan mengeluarkan sebuah donat, meletakkannya di tangan sosok itu. Sakura terkesiap saat jemari yang kurus dan pucat itu menggenggam tangannya. Sebuah ucapan yang terdengar tulus menyentuh telinganya, membuatnya tersenyum. Sakura menepuk-nepuk pelan tangan itu sebelum menarik tangannya sendiri dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Tak lama, Sakura tiba di flat Naruto, langsung ke dapur dan meletakkan satu kantong di atas meja. Naruto memakai kemeja hijau gelapserta jas hitam, membuat rambut pirangnya nampak mencolok, saat keluar dari kamar. Sepasang mata birunya berbinar melihat isi kantong dan segera melahap salah satu isinya. Sakura tersenyum melihat sahabatnya—saudaranya—yang sebentar lagi akan berangkat kerja.

"Kau terlihat tampan, Naruto," ujarnya pelan membuat pemuda itu menyeringai.

"Aku memang terlihat tampan setiap hari," sahut Naruto. "Hei, Nona, aku sangat jarang melihatmu tersenyum. Ada kejadian istimewa hari ini?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak." Dia berbohong. Alih-alih, pikirannya melayang pada peristiwa di Rumah Bunga dan sekali lagi terkekeh membayangkan reaksi para wanita yang bekerja di sana kalau mereka tahu... _Hentikan¸ pikiran bodoh! Kukira kita sudah saling berjanji untuk mengabaikan apapun yang terjadi di sana!_ Lagipula, jika Sakura menceritakannya pada Naruto, pemuda itu bisa saja menyeretnya keluar dari flat yang baru saja ditinggalinya kurang dari 24 jam.

Naruto menatap Sakura cukup lama seolah berkata _'Aku mengenalmu cukup baik, Sakura'_. Namun melihat gadis itu hanya mengangkat alis, pada akhirnya dia berkata, "Melihatmu tersenyum, aku merasa lega karena hal baik sedang terjadi padamu."

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu sambil melihat pemuda pirang itu tapi mengerang dalam hati. _Oh, kenapa aku harus bersahabat dengan orang yang sangat_ baik _sepertimu?_

Naruto lalu melirik pergelangan tangan kirinya di mana sebuah jam murah melingkar di sana, merapikan kerah jasnya dan berkata, "Aku akan berangkat. Kau mau tinggal di sini atau ikut denganku?"

"Aku mau pulang. Kau bisa mengantarku." Sakura segera berdiri, menyambar kantong kertas miliknya. Tiga blok dari tempat tinggal Naruto, gadis itu berbelok ke kiri.

"Terima kasih donat-donatnya, Sakura-chan!" Naruto menerima ucapan 'Selamat bekerja!' dari gadis itu, melambai padanya dan begitu Sakura menghilang di balik pintu, dia beranjak sambil merapikan kembali kerah jasnya yang sedikit kusut.

 **.**

Sakura setengah berlari menuju kamarnya, membuka _hoodie_ , kaos serta pakaian dalamnya, menarik rantai kunci duplikat dari lehernya dan masuk kamar mandi. Dia terpaku menatap _bath up._ Oh, betapa dia ingin menghabiskan waktu di dalam sana, dikelilingi busa dan aromaterapi, menggosok tubuhnya hingga benar-benar bersih. Namun saat teringat bahwa kamar seorang pria berada di balik pintu lain di ruangan itu, dia menepis kuat keinginannya. Mendengus, dia melangkah ke bawah pancuran dan mulai membersihkan diri secepat kilat. Ya, dia harus cepat sebelum pria itu kembali.

Dia merasa segar kembali dengan rambut yang sudah dikeramas. Setelah melilit tubuhnya dengan handuk berwarna hijau tua, dia berdiri di depan wastafel untuk menyikat gigi, sesekali melirik pintu di seberang sana. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia keluar dari kamar mandi, membuka ransel untuk mengambil sebuah bra putih dan celana dalam berenda berwarna senada, sebuah _tank top_ hitam dan celana kain berbahan murah namun cukup nyaman di tubuhnya, lalu memakainya. Dengan satu-satunya penerangan di kamar miliknya, dia memeriksa titik memar di tubuhnya dan tersenyum. Memar-memar itu sudah memudar. Dia bisa kembali bertarung di jalanan lagi untuk mengumpulkan uang. Oh, mungkin dia bisa menjadi penantang kali ini. Ya, dia akan menghubungi Ebisu untuk mencarikannya lawan. Dia juga berencana untuk mengundang Naruto dan Ino sebagai suporternya.

Sakura menguap lebar, salah satu tangannya mengusap-usap rambut _pink-_ nya. Peduli setan, tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah dan dia tak peduli jika harus tidur dengan rambut basah sekali pun. Dia berdiri untuk mematikan saklar lampu sebelum kembali ke kasur dan tak lama rasa kantuk untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, menguasai tubuhnya.

Entah sudah berapa jam Sakura tertidur. Pada akhirnya dia terbangun, melirik jendela yang yang tertutup tirai kusam dan mendapati langit masih gelap di luar sana. Sepasang kelopak matanya masih setengah menutup saat perutnya bergemuruh. Refleks kesadarannya kembali dan tangannya memeluk perutnya, menyadari jika dia tidak makan seharian kecuali donat-donat dari Ino.

Dalam keremangan cahaya yang menembus masuk melalui kisi-kisi jendela, Sakura meraih kantong kertas di dekatnya dan membuka isinya. Masih ada tiga donat dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung melahap isinya. Lenguhannya terdengar saat cairan dengan rasa cokelat pecah di dalam mulutnya. Seperti mesin, dia mengambil lagi satu donat dengan krim kacang di dalamnya, menikmatinya dengan penuh hasrat layaknya orang kelaparan. _Terima kasih, Ino, kau menyelamatkan hidupku hari ini_.

Krim kacang masih menggelitik rongga mulutnya saat dia merasa haus. Bertelanjang kaki, dia keluar dari kamar sambil bertanya-tanya apakah pria itu, er... Kakashi sudah kembali. Tangannya lalu meraba-raba dinding mencari saklar lampu tapi tiba-tiba berhenti. Mungkin sebaiknya dia tidak menyalakan lampu. Mungkin saja Kakashi sudah kembali dan menganggap lampu yang menyala bisa mengganggunya. Atau mungkin saja Kakashi sudah tidur di kamarnya akibat kelelahan karena... Sakura berdehem pelan, wajahnya tiba-tiba merona. Kepalanya lalu menggeleng cepat untuk mengusir pikiran itu. Atau tidak tertutup kemungkinan pria itu akan bermalam di Rumah Bunga, seperti pelanggan-pelanggan pada umumnya.

Setelah matanya terbiasa dengan kegelapan, perlahan dia melintasi ruang tengah, melirik ke arah pintu kamar pria itu dan memasang telinga. Tak ada suara dari dalam sana. Dia mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan langsung menuju dapur. _Gelap sekali. Apa dapur ini sama sekali tidak memiliki lampu?_ Tangannya sekali lagi meraba-raba dinding di sekitar pintu masuk dan tak menemukan saklar lampu. Mendengus, dia menyeret kaki di atas lantai yang terasa dingin dan menabrak sebuah bangku kayu dengan pahanya, membuatnya meringis tertahan dan memaki benda tak berdosa itu. Setelah matanya terbiasa dengan kegelapan, Sakura berjalan pelan ke arah yang diduganya tempat jendela berada dan—tersenyum atas ketajaman matanya—membuka tirainya, berharap cahaya bisa masuk dari sana. Sakura setengah tertawa. Bukannya melihat jalan, jendela itu justru berhadapan langsung dengan tembok. Rupanya dapur ini terletak di bagian belakang dan—entah karena kesalahan dari si arsitek atau pemilik bangunan lain yang terlalu rakus akan tanah—total membuat Sakura berada dalam kegelapan.

Sakura menggaruk-garuk hidungnya. _Lampu itu pasti ada di sekitar sini, aku yakin_. Dia menengadah dalam kegelapan, sementara tangannya mendapati benda kayu yang diduganya adalah meja. _Sebuah lampu biasanya ada di atas sana._ Sakura lalu berjinjit, tangannya terentang ke atas, mencoba menggapai seutas tali tipis yang mungkin saja ada di sana. _Dapat! Halo, anak nakal!_ Sakura menyeringai.

Sepasang mata hijau Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap. Lampu bersinar kuning keemasan itu tidak cukup terang untuk menyinari seluruh ruangan tapi bagi Sakura, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Dia lalu membuka kabinet dapur, meraih salah satu cangkir yang cukup besar, mencucinya di wastafel lalu meletakkannya di bawah dispenser untuk menampung isinya. Sambil menunggu, Sakura berpikir jika esok pagi dia akan membeli peralatan makan untuk dirinya.

Sakura meraih cangkir yang sudah terisi penuh lalu mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk di atas meja sementara kedua kakinya diletakkan di atas bangku. Tangannya terjulur ke atas untuk menarik saklar lampu dan seketika dapur menjadi gelap. Sakura meneguk air, menggenggam benda itu dengan kedua tangannya dan kini, satu-satunya hal yang terdengar di ruangan itu adalah desahan napasnya.

Gadis itu berpikir. Sudah berapa lama dia tinggal di distrik ini? 12 tahun? Sepertinya ya, mengingat jalinan persahabatannya dengan Naruto. Berapa usianya? Sakura ingat dengan jelas saat dirinya diambil paksa di usia enam tahun. _18 tahun_. Sakura meneguk air lagi. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, dia memikirkan usia, membuatnya lagi-lagi mendengus. Usia bukanlah hal yang sakral di sini. Usia hanyalah deretan angka yang akan terus bertambah jika bisa hidup lebih lama. Dirinya, Naruto, dan yang lainnya, hanya memikirkan cara untuk bertahan hidup. _Seperti di alam liar. Predator dan mangsa._ Sakura menggaruk hidungnya lagi

 **.**

Kakashi membuka satu-persatu kancing dari jubah hitam yang menutup hingga pahanya. Terdengar bunyi gemerisik pelan saat kain itu menyentuh sofa di ruang tengah. Lalu dia membuka kancing kemeja di kedua pergelangan tangannya, menggulungnya hingga lengan. Dia juga membuka dua kancing di bagian dada sebelum melangkah ke arah dapur dengan sedikit terhuyung. Rupanya dia minum cukup banyak malam ini.

Wanita itu, si pemilik rambut merah, Karin, membuatnya cukup terhibur meski untuk pertama kalinya, ya, pertama kalinya selama mengunjungi Rumah Bunga, Kakashi tidak membawanya ke tempat tidur. Karin sempat menangis, mengira dirinya tidak memberi pelayanan yang semestinya. Dengan suara serak yang bisa membuat wanita mana pun bertekuk lutut, Kakashi memberitahu Karin jika dia melakukan tugas sangat baik malam ini. Tidak ada yang salah darinya. Kakashi hanya merasa... _mood-_ nya tidak dalam kondisi bagus malam ini dan cukup berhasil untuk tak memperlihatkannya pada wanita itu. Pada akhirnya dia hanya meminta Karin untuk menemaninya minum.

Di dapur yang gelap gulita, dengan insting yang sudah terbiasa dengan setiap letak benda yang ada di dalam sana, Kakashi memicing. Di tengah ruangan, tepat di atas meja, terdapat sesosok manusia. Dengan langkah halus dia mendekati meja dan menarik saklar lampu yang menyala seketika dengan sekali bunyi 'klik'.

Sontak Sakura yang ada di atas meja melompat turun, cangkir di tangannya jatuh ke lantai dan pecah, menggema ke sekeliling ruangan yang sepi. Sakura langsung memasang kuda-kuda, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Menyadari jika penyusup yang mengganggu ketenangannya ternyata adalah _teman_ flat-nya, Sakura lalu berdiri tegak, menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

 _Refleks yang bagus._ Mata abu-abu Kakashi berkilat di bawah lampu saat berkata, "Kukira tadi ada kucing raksasa di sini. Aku minta maaf."

Sakura memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi. "Aku tidak mendengar kau datang, Tuan..." _Rasanya konyol sekali menanyakan namanya karena aku sudah tahu. Tapi aku tidak ingin dianggap_ stalker _karena kami belum pernah berkenalan sebelumnya._

"Kakashi."

"Kakashi," angguk Sakura. "Sakura."

"Malam yang panjang?" tanya Kakashi dengan suara bariton yang khas sambil memutari meja menuju kabinet dan berdiri tak jauh dari gadis itu.

"Ya." Sakura mengedikkan bahu. Merasa pria itu masih menunggu jawaban lengkap darinya, Sakura menarik napas panjang. "Hanya mencari cemilan tengah malam."

"Ini sudah pukul tiga pagi."

"Oh." _Aku jadi tahu, Tuan, sekarang jam tiga pagi, terima kasih atas pelajarannya._ Sakura merasakan telapak kakinya berdenyut dan menyadari dia sedang berdiri di atas pecahan cangkir yang tadi dipakainya. "Sial, sial, sial!"

Alis Kakashi terangkat mendengar makian gadis itu. "Kau harus segera mengobatinya."

Sakura duduk di bangku, menaruh kaki kanannya untuk bertumpu di paha kirinya dan menengok telapak kakinya yang teriris. Dia menghela napas lega karena luka itu tak cukup dalam, meski mengeluarkan darah. Lagipula apa artinya luka kecil seperti ini baginya?

"Aku akan mengganti cangkirmu." Sakura lalu berlutut di lantai untuk membersihkan lantai, mengangkat kepingan-kepingan kaca dan menumpuknya di telapak tangannya yang terlihat rapuh.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya." Kakashi ikut berlutut, berniat menahan pergelangan tangan Sakura namun gadis itu dengan kecepatan tak terduga menarik tangannya. Sakura berdiri, mengambil jarak dari pria itu, lalu menaruh pecahan-pecahan cangkir tadi ke atas meja. Sepertinya Kakashi melakukan kesalahan. Memasuki batas wilayah gadis itu. Kakashi berusaha mencari wajah Sakura di antara helaian rambut _pink_ kusut dan mencuat sana-sini. Tampak rambut itu masih lembab. Ketidaknyamanan kini tergambar jelas di wajah Sakura. Kakashi lalu ikut berdiri sambil berkata, "Lukamu lebih penting. Jika butuh obat-obatan, kau bisa menemukannya di kamar mandi. Jadi kembali ke kamarmu. Sekarang."

"Maaf sudah merepotkan." Sakura segera beranjak dengan kedua tangan terlipat ke dada.

Beberapa saat berlalu dan Kakashi masih berada di dapur. Dia mendengus pelan sebelum membuka kabinet dan mengambil cangkir lain, mengisinya dengan air. Dia melewati ambang pintu dapur, meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan lampu menyala untuk pertama kalinya.

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 _Don't forget to Review. Just clik the button._


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Beneath The Night Sky**

 **Characters/ Pairing:** Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura

 **Type: Multiple Chapter**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre:** Romance, Crime

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Om MK)_

 **.**

Terima kasih untuk semua ripyu di chap kemarin. FYI, chap ini sedikit _**dark**_ dibanding chap-chap sebelumnya. Tapi implisit. Meski begitu jika ada dari kalian yang tak suka, sebaiknya di _skip_ aja. Terima kasih.

 **.**

 **BENEATH THE NIGHT SKY**

 **(5)**

 **.**

Sakura terlentang di kasur dengan jari-jemari saling bertautan di perutnya. Dia menatap langit-langit kamar meski pandangannya masih berkabut. Tubuhnya tak bergerak, kecuali dadanya yang naik turun untuk mengambil napas. Meski begitu, telinganya dengan jelas mendapati langkah-langkah halus yang berasal dari kamar mandi. Dia akan menunggu hingga pria itu keluar dari sana.

Sakura menarik napas panjang. Lagi. Jemarinya kini bergerak gelisah. Dia merasa kesal menunggu pria itu yang rupanya mandi sangat lama. 10 menit berlalu, yang terasa seperti dua musim telah terlewati...

Saat mendengar kran _shower_ dimatikan, Sakura menghitung dalam hati. Begitu hitungannya mencapai 30, Sakura bangkit, meraih peralatan mandi yang terletak tak jauh dari laci pakaian dan membuka pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dan kamar mandi. Ruangan kecil itu masih nampak beruap, dengan aroma _geranium_ menyegarkan berputar di sekelilingnya. Tanpa buang waktu Sakura duduk di kloset untuk buang air kecil, berdiri di depan wastafel memeriksa luka kecil di telapak kaki akibat kejadian yang menimpanya semalam, mencuci wajah dan menyikat gigi. Semua dilakukannya dengan sangat cepat dan kini dia sudah kembali ke kamarnya, berganti pakaian. Tak lupa dia merapikan rambut _pink-_ nya yang acak-acakan sebelum mengikatnya ekor kuda lalu keluar kamar.

Hidung Sakura mengikuti aroma lezat yang membuatnya lapar, menuntunnya ke arah dapur dan menemukan pria itu sedang berdiri memunggunginya di dalam sana. Sakura menghela napas panjang untuk yang ke sekian kali. Tidak ingin berada satu ruangan dengannya, Sakura berniat kembali ke kamarnya namun suara bariton yang khas dan elegan itu membuatnya berhenti.

"Bagaimana kakimu?"

Sakura, yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, menjawab, "Baik, kurasa."

" _Kurasa_?" Tubuh jangkung Kakashi kini bersandar di tepi wastafel. Tangan kanannya menggenggam cangkir coklat ukuran kecil sementara tangan kirinya terlipat di pinggang. "' _Kurasa'_ bukan kata yang tepat, Nona, karena jika kau ragu kakimu baik-baik saja atau tidak, aku tetap tidak mau kau menyebar tetanus di flat ini dengan kaki telanjangmu itu."

Sakura menunduk untuk melihat kakinya yang telanjang lalu menatap sebal pada pria yang berjarak beberapa meter di depannya membuat kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Cara pria itu berbicara mengenai penyebaran tetanus, membuat Sakura seolah-olah dirinya adalah induk tetanus. Dia berdehem lalu berkata dengan setengah menggeram, "Imunitas tubuhku bagus. Kau bisa memeriksanya di klinik jika kau tidak percaya."

"Aku tidak perlu melakukannya. Hanya buang-buang waktu. Tetap saja kau harus memakai alas kaki di sini."

Sakura merendahkan pandangannya, pada sepasang kaki Kakashi yang tertutup _jeans_ hitam. _Dia memakai sandal._ Sakura mengerutkan hidung, dalam hati membenarkan perkataan pria itu. _Mungkin aku harus membeli sandal rumah juga. Bukan karena aku kena tetanus._ Hell!

"Apa kau mau berdiri di sana seharian?"

Suara itu membuat Sakura langsung menengadah pada Kakashi yang kini menatapnya dengan sepasang abu-abu gelap. Seketika Sakura melihat Kakashi seperti serigala soliter di prairi. Dingin. Anti sosial. Namun memancarkan aura seorang... alpa. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya merona untuk sesuatu yang tak bisa dijelaskannya. "Aku... _yeah_... kenapa?"

"Sarapan," tunjuk Kakashi dengan dagu, pada meja kayu dengan sepiring telur dadar dan secangkir air putih.

"Sarapan?" tanya Sakura pelan, mengikuti tatapan Kakashi. _Jadi aroma lezat itu adalah sepiring telur dadar?_ Perut Sakura tiba-tiba berbunyi yang terdengar seperti gemuruh petir di dalam dapur yang sepi. Sakura melirik Kakashi yang ekspresinya tidak berubah sama sekali meski yakin pria itu pasti mendengar bunyi perutnya.

"Ya, sarapan. Atau kau tidak tahu apa itu sarapan? Makanan yang dinikmati saat pagi hari..."

"Aku tahu," potong Sakura cepat sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Sarapan untuk... siapa?"

"Untukmu, tentu saja. Kau pikir ada orang lain tinggal di sini selain kau dan aku, Nona?"

Sakura mendengar nada sinis dari pria itu, membuatnya meringis. "Kau tidak bilang sarapan itu untukku."

Terdengar desahan dari Kakashi. "Anggap itu adalah ucapan selamat datang untukmu di flat ini. Makan."

Nada yang familiar sekali lagi terdengar dari Kakashi, membuat Sakura menyeret kaki mendekati meja dengan sedikit gugup dan duduk di salah satu bangku. Dia bisa merasakan Kakashi—yang masih berdiri di depan wastafel, kali ini dengan tangan terlipat ke dada—mengawasi setiap gerakannya, membuatnya menunduk. Sekali lagi, seekor serigala di prairi melintas di benaknya. Di arena pertarungan, Sakura sering bertemu dengan lawan-lawan tangguh, tapi dia belum pernah bertemu dengan pria seperti... Kakashi. Terlihat begitu menawan sekaligus... _mematikan_.

Dengan kaku dia menyendok telur dadar ke mulutnya, tak sekali pun mengangkat wajah. Rasanya dia ingin segera menyelesaikan sarapannya dan segera keluar dari ruangan ini. Entah mengapa, alam bawah sadarnya berkata bahwa Kakashi bukanlah pria biasa. Sakura bergetar setiap berada di dekatnya. Bukan karena ketampanannya. Tapi lebih pada sesuatu yang berada di dalamnya.

"Aku mau bertanya, boleh?"

Sendok Sakura berhenti di udara. Matanya kali ini menatap salah satu lubang di meja kayu. "Silakan," jawab Sakura pelan sebelum kembali mengunyah.

"Kau tahu Rumah Bunga?"

Tersedak, Sakura meraih cangkir dan meneguk isinya hingga setengah. Setelah meletakkan cangkirnya kembali, untuk pertama kali sejak sarapan, Sakura mengangkat wajah menatap Kakashi dan berkata, "Semua orang di distrik ini tahu Rumah Bunga, Kakashi."

"Kau benar." Kakashi mengangguk singkat. "Apa kau pernah mengunjunginya?"

Sendok Sakura kini menganggur. _Ya, Tuhan, dia sangat tampan._ Sakura meringis. _Seperti Ares yang terpahat di kuil-kuil Yunani. Tidak heran jika para gadis di Rumah Bunga tergila-gila padanya._ Sakura teringat pada Ino yang berkata jika Kakashi sangat hebat... Sakura menggeleng. Titik-titik darah melesat menuju pipi dan telinganya.

"Ya," jawabnya setelah menemukan suaranya sendiri. "Kenapa?"

Lagi, pria itu menatap Sakura. Kali ini cukup lama dan hal itu membuat Sakura merasa tak nyaman. Sakura memutus adu tatap itu. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya kini memeluk pinggangnya sendiri. _Apa yang dipikirkan pria itu? Apa dia tahu aku di sana semalam? Ya, Tuhan, rasanya dia bisa menembus isi kepalaku! Kenapa aku harus mengikuti kata perutku dan menikmati sarapan yang rasanya oh-sangat-lezat-ini? Dan kenapa aku mengijinkannya bertanya? Sial!_

"Telur itu tidak akan habis kalau kau hanya menatapnya." Kakashi beranjak dari posisinya menuju pintu keluar. "Terima kasih telah menjawab pertanyaanku."

Rahang Sakura terkatup. Sepertinya pagi ini dia harus benar-benar menghubungi Ebisu. Dia butuh sesuatu untuk dipukul.

.

Alunan musik klasik yang mengalir tenang di dalam salah satu kafe di distrik Lampu Merah, membuai para pengunjung, termasuk pemuda dengan mata sehitam batu akik yang duduk di bar. Begitu seorang bartender memberikannya sebuah sloki, dia langsung meminumnya dengan sekali teguk, meninggalkan sedikit rasa asam dan pahit di kerongkongannya. Dan dia menyukainya.

Uchiha Sasuke, yang baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah kasus: menangkap pelaku pembunuh berantai yang terjadi sejak seminggu lalu, berusaha membuat dirinya nyaman di kafe sederhana itu. Dia sedang bebas tugas dan kafe ini bisa menyuguhkan suasana tenang, meski dia harus berbaur dengan warga sipil. Sebenarnya dia bisa mendatangi kedai yang dibuat khusus untuk para pasukan elit tapi jika ke sana, dia pasti akan bertemu dengan rekan-rekannya yang jujur saja, cukup membosankan.

Lalu sebuah suara menggoda milik seorang wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya, kembali mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Kau _sepertinya_ sudah mabuk. Mau kuantar pulang, hm?"

Pemuda dari klan Uchiha itu hanya melirik si wanita melalui sudut matanya. "Hn."

"Ayo, Tuan Muda Uchiha," kata wanita itu lagi sembari mendekatkan tangannya ke lengan si Uchiha yang tertutup jas panjang putih: seragam pasukan elit yang dibebaskan berkeliaran di distrik Lampu Merah.

"Pindah dari hadapanku _._ Aku tidak ingin melihatmu," desis Sasuke. Wanita itu langsung terdiam. Sasuke tidak peduli. Saat wanita itu pergi dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena merasakan penolakan, pemuda bermata batu akik itu hanya mendengus sambil menerima sebuah sloki lagi yang disodorkan bartender.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan wanita jika sifatmu seperti itu, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Aku tidak butuh wanita. Tidak sekarang," sahut Sasuke sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Sebuah g _lock_ _—_ pistol pribadi yang mematikan untuk melindungi diri—terselip di dalam celana, pada pinggang bagian belakang di balik jasnya, tertutup dari pandangan siapapun. "Satu sloki lagi."

"Sudah berapa banyak kau minum?" tanya bartender sambil menuang minuman ke dalam gelas mini tersebut sebelum menyodorkannya pada Sasuke.

"Jangan banyak tanya."

Si bartender tersenyum. _Tipikal klan Uchiha. Kecuali Obito-san tentunya._

Sasuke kembali menyesap slokinya dengan mata yang tak lepas dari bartender di depannya, menjelajahi setiap sudut wajah lawan bicaranya. Rambut pirang itu nampak bersinar di bawah lampu temaram. Sepasang mata biru yang berkilat cerah saat melayani pengunjung lain yang berada di bar. Dan bibir merah muda itu, yang tak henti-hentinya membentuk senyuman saat melayani pengunjung lain yang berada di bar. Tak heran si bartender merupakan salah satu favorit pengunjung di sini.

" _Free drink_. Jika kau bisa menebak minuman ini." Naruto si bartender kembali menyibukkan diri dengan membuka sebuah botol wiski. Dia menuang isinya sedikit ke dalam sloki lalu mengambil madu dan meneteskannya sebanyak dua kali ke dalam minuman.

Sasuke menatap minuman di atas meja. Dia meraih sloki, mengendusnya sejenak sebelum membasahi kerongkongannya dan mendecap. "Sedikit rasa stroberi dan _cranberry._ Juga sedikit madu. Aku tahu ini minuman apa. _Paradise Ranch Whiskey_."

"Tidak buruk." Naruto bertepuk tangan.

Sasuke, dengan salah satu sudut bibir tertarik ke samping, menurunkan sloki dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Dia menyadari jika kali ini lagu di dalam kafe sudah berganti. Kemudian terdengar suara kursi-kursi digeser, menandakan pengunjung kini berkurang sedikit demi sedikit meski waktu baru menunjuk pukul 12 lewat enam belas menit.

"Belum ada rencana untuk pulang?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Hn."

"Baiklah. Kau terlihat sangat bosan. Kalau begitu aku akan membuatkanmu minuman lagi. Kau harus menebaknya, sama seperti tadi. Bagaimana?" Naruto membungkuk dengan menumpukan kedua sikunya di atas meja sambil menatap wajah Sasuke.

Salah satu alis Sasuke terangkat tinggi sebelum menggerutu.

" _Penggerutu_ ," gumam Naruto. Dia lalu merunduk ke bawah meja bar untuk mengambil botol minuman dan bahan-bahan campuran lainnya sebelum meraciknya. Enam menit kemudian dia berdiri tegak dengan _shaker_ di tangannya. Dia mengguncang benda itu selama beberapa menit lalu menuang isinya ke dalam gelas bulat berdiameter sekitar enam senti yang memiliki kaki gelas tipis.

"Nah. Sudah jadi," ujar Naruto setelah memberikan _garnish_ dari irisan tipis jeruk lemon di bibir gelas.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan bagaimana Naruto meracik minumannya, kemudian tersentak saat pemuda pirang itu meraih tangan kanannya untuk mengambil gelas yang tak dipedulikannya. Sasuke langsung memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Naruto karena telah berani menyentuh salah satu bagian tubuhnya itu. Naruto mungkin bartender favorit di tempat ini namun bukan berarti Sasuke menyukainya juga.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat menghabiskannya," kata Naruto saat melihat Sasuke cukup lama terdiam. Kedua tangannya terlipat ke dada, sementara Sasuke perlahan membawa cairan kecoklatan itu ke bibirnya.

"Kau memakai _Tequila Cuervo Especial_. Satu sendok _Triple Sec._ Dan tiga tetes jeruk nipis." Sasuke terdiam sejenak, tampak berpikir sambil merasakan ujung lidahnya yang terasa ganjil. Dia melanjutkan, "Garam. Beberapa butir. Tidak buruk."

"Hebat sekali! Apa kau pernah jadi bartender juga?" seru Naruto, membuat beberapa pengunjung bar yang tersisa menoleh ke arah mereka. Dia lalu berdehem sejenak sebelum berkata, "Kau masih tinggal? Karena aku akan membuat minuman lagi—tunggu. _Free drink,_ ingat?"

"Ya," sahut si Uchiha dengan mata memicing. Diperhatikannya bagaimana bartender berkemeja hijau gelap itu kemudian memunggunginya untuk mengambil sebotol minuman yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Saat Naruto kembali, Sasuke langsung disuguhkan _rimmed glass_. Terdapat irisan tipis lemon yang mengapung di permukaan. Dengan segera, Sasuke menyesap minuman itu dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya dia berdecak. "Beberapa tetes dari jus lemon. Kau menambahkan sedikit _tonic_ di minuman ini. Aku tahu ini minuman apa. _Myer's and Tonic_."

"He-eh." Mata Naruto mengikuti gerakan tangan Sasuke yang menurunkan minumannya ke atas meja sebelum melingkarkan jemari panjangnya pada _rimmed glass_ dan membawanya ke bibirnya sendiri. Matanya terpejam, menikmati minuman itu, tidak menyadari pemuda berkulit pucat di hadapannya sedang menatapnya dengan mata berkilat. "Salah satu kesukaanku."

Sasuke sekali lagi menyeringai. _Mungkin malam kali ini tidak akan terlalu membosankan._

 _._

Di malam hari padang rumput itu memiliki semburat kebiruan, membuat Sakura merasa familiar dengan laut biru: kasar dan tangguh, dan Sakura sangat menyukainya. Liar, bebas, tak terikat. Jika Sakura adalah seorang pelukis, dia akan segera menggoresnya di atas kanvas. Alih-alih, dia malah berbaring di atasnya, merasakan ilalang-ilalang berbunga putih memeluk tubuhnya. Dia menyimpannya dalam memori. Sakura sudah melihatnya berkali-kali dan tak akan pernah bosan dengan ini. Mungkin dia bisa menjelajah lebih jauh lagi, tapi tidak. Melihat ini hampir tiap hari dan dia memutuskan inilah satu tempat di mana dia merasa damai.

 _Andai waktu bisa berhenti di sini._

Sakura menarik napas panjang. Pipinya masih berdenyut nyeri akibat pukulan dari lawannya sejam lalu. Sakura bahkan masih bisa merasakan cairan kental yang terasa seperti besi di rongga mulutnya. Tapi hal itu sebanding dengan amplop yang kini ada di dalam saku _hoodie_ -nya. Sakura kembali memejam mata, merasakan aroma musim panas yang kembali berputar di sekelilingnya. Dia begitu terbuai, hampir saja tertidur jika tak ada suara-suara yang membuat matanya terbuka, dan seketika tubuhnya berubah kaku.

Rintihan, erangan meminta ampun. Sakura menghitung jumlah suara itu. Tiga orang? Sakura berguling dalam diam dan kini perutnya menghadap ke bawah. Perlahan dia menyeret tubuhnya, pakaiannya bergesekan dengan rumput, menuju suara yang berasal dari bawah bukit tempatnya berada dan terkesiap.

Dengan cahaya bulan, sesuai dugaannya, tiga pria ada di bawah sana. Dua di antaranya nampak memukuli dan menendangi seorang pria yang... _telanjang_. Tampak jelas tubuh pucat yang melengkung itu berusaha meletakkan tangan di kepalanya, bergelung sekecil mungkin melindungi tubuhnya yang dihajar habis-habisan. Lalu apa yang dilihatnya kemudian, membuat mata hijau Sakura membelalak lebar. Salah satu tangannya terkatup di mulutnya, menahan suaranya agar tak keluar sementara yang lain meremas rumput begitu kuat hingga tak sadar telapaknya berdarah. Dua pria berjubah hitam dan memakai masker berwarna sama, berlutut, dan salah satu dari mereka mulai...

Lutut Sakura lemas seketika melihat adegan brutal di depannya. Mereka bergantian menggilir pria telanjang itu, tak peduli pria itu sedang sekarat. Sekilas cahaya bulan membias di wajah pria itu. Masih muda. Mungkin lebih muda dari Naruto. Sakura mengalihkan tatapan dan bulir-bulir keringat tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Perut Sakura berputar hebat. Dia tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana selain diam seperti batu. Erangan kesakitan dan penolakan itu semakin keras dan keras kemudian menjadi samar lalu tak terdengar lagi.

Dengan jantung berdegup kencang, Sakura memberanikan diri kembali melihat ke bawah sana. Salah satu pria berjubah hitam mengeluarkan sebuah pistol yang nampak bersinar di bawah cahaya bulan, diarahkan pada pria yang tersungkur tak bergerak di kaki mereka. Tengkorak pria itu hancur dalam sekali tembak.

Sakura menyeret tubuhnya untuk mundur. _Cukup_. Apa yang disaksikannya adalah sebagian kecil dari apa yang terjadi di distrik Lampu Merah. Sakura tidak bisa menghentikannya. Sakura tidak punya kuasa. Sakura tidak tahu masalah yang sesungguhnya di antara ketiga pria itu. Siapa yang jadi korban di sini? Siapa dirinya hingga berhak menghakimi mereka benar atau salah, di distrik ini?

Dalam jarak aman, Sakura segera mengumpulkan kekuatan dan berlari sekencang mungkin menuruni bukit, meski tubuhnya gemetar. Tiba-tiba dadanya menjadi sesak. Terguncang hebat. Dia memang tak asing dengan kerasnya dunia pertarungan yang penuh darah. Tapi semua itu sekedar mencari uang untuk makan. Hanya itu. _Tidak lebih._ Tapi ini... ini... apa yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu, tepat di hadapannya adalah _bukti_ nyata buasnya makhluk yang bernama _manusia._

Sakura tidak akan mengunjungi Naruto malam ini. Dia ingin pulang ke flatnya dan mungkin memutuskan untuk tak keluar selama beberapa hari, mungkin beberapa minggu bahkan sebulan.

Sakura tiba di depan pintu flat, membuka kunci dengan tangan lembab dan bergetar. Beberapa kali anak kunci tergelincir dari lubangnya dan begitu pintu terbuka, Sakura langsung masuk, tubuhnya bersandar kaku pada pintu, kedua matanya terpejam. Dadanya sakit dan terasa hampir pecah. Dengan rakus dia menghirup oksigen seakan lupa cara bernapas.

"Bernapas dengan hidung dan hembuskan perlahan dari bibirmu. Itu lebih efektif untuk paru-parumu."

Sakura terlonjak. Matanya membuka dan menemukan Kakashi sedang berdiri dalam bayang-bayang. Sakura mencoba mengikuti instruksi pria itu. Tapi yang terjadi malah penglihatannya yang mulai berkabut. "Aku... tidak bisa..." Sakura mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari pintu dan dia langsung terduduk di lantai. Rintihan dan erangan itu terus terngiang di telinganya, adegan brutal itu terus-menerus berkelebat di matanya. Dia tak sadar jika dirinya sudah aman di dalam flat. Tubuhnya bergelung semakin kecil, kedua tangannya memeluk perutnya, defensif.

Dia masih melayang dalam kabut pikirannya. Mata hijaunya membulat penuh tanya saat tiba-tiba Kakashi berlutut di depannya, namun dia tak mengerti kenapa pria itu melihatnya dengan khawatir. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa sesuatu yang dingin namun lembut menyentuh bibirnya, membuatnya terdiam seketika. Kelopak matanya perlahan menutup meski bibirnya terkatup rapat. Sakura merasakan tangan Kakashi bergerak menyentuh bagian belakang lehernya, menekannya untuk menengadah sementara telapak tangan yang satu membelai halus pinggangnya dengan ibu jarinya yang kasar namun hangat. Sakura terkesiap. Tanpa sadar ia mengerang. Kakashi yang tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, menggigit bibir bawah gadis itu yang membuka dan menyusupkan lidah ke rongga mulutnya sebelum mengambil sudut yang tepat untuk terus mencium Sakura.

Kakashi menarik wajahnya setelah melihat Sakura yang sudah berhenti gemetar. Ditatapnya dada Sakura yang mungil nampak turun naik cepat dengan napas memburu. Bibir gadis itu nampak bengkak, basah menggairahkan, dan memerah. Kakashi, dengan ibu jarinya, mengusap memar di pipi Sakura sebelum beralih pada luka kecil di sudut bibir gadis itu. "Aku ingin kau berdiri dan segera masuk ke kamarmu untuk istirahat. Apa kau mengijinkanku masuk ke kamarmu malam ini? Kurasa kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk... menenangkan diri."

Sakura, yang sudah berdiri tegap, meski masih sedikit terhuyung akibat ciuman yang baru saja dialaminya, mengangguk pelan tanpa suara.

"Baik." Kakashi mengantar Sakura ke depan pintu kamarnya, tangan kanannya beristirahat di punggung gadis itu. "Masuklah. Tunggu aku sebentar lagi."

Sakura menutup pintu dari dalam dengan wajah panas dan jantung berdegup kencang. Dia benar-benar merasa bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Sementara di luar, Kakashi mengusap rongga mulutnya dengan lidah, mengecap cairan kental yang terasa seperti besi, berasal dari dirinya. Sakura telah menggigitnya. Dan gadis itu pun juga mengalami hal yang sama darinya. Kakashi masih bisa merasakan dingin dan lembutnya bibir Sakura saat masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil obat-obatan sebelum mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura. Dia mendesah panjang. Sepertinya dia harus segera mandi dengan air yang sangat dingin.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Glosarium:**

 **Prairi:** padang rumput yang sangat luas. Serigala prairi terkenal sebagai serigala-serigala tertangguh dari jenisnya.

 **Glock:** sejenis pistol semi otomatis berkaliber 9 mm. Merupakan pistol terlaris di dunia, bahkan di USA menguasai 65% pasar. Keunggulannya pistol ini selain sangat ringan, daya hentak kurang, namu memiliki akurasi tinggi saat manuver tembakan jarak jauh.

Ada yang fans S.N.S? Udah baca _scene_ mereka? Tenang, ini bukan yang terakhir. Dan gomen untuk yang suka dengan interaksi NaruSaku, di chap ini dihilangkan—untuk sementara *ditabok* May ngekritik gini: chara utama siapa sih? Kaka kan? Jgn sampai Kakashi cuma jadi _cameo_ di sini, ketutup dengan kekerenan Naruto *laugh*

Dan _first kiss_ KakaSaku. _I know it's not romantic_. Tapi saya memang tidak merencanakan ciuman pertama mereka menjadi romantis seperti di drama-drama. Bukan ciuman yang penuh hasrat atau malu-malu seperti remaja dan semacamnya. Dan ciuman mereka saat ini memang tidak ditujukan untuk hal-hal seperti itu. Kita akan sampai di sana jika memang sudah waktunya atau jika saya menginginkan.

 _Anw, thanks_ ya May telah bantu ngedit.

Untuk para _readers_ , kritik dan saran diterima. Kalian tahu harus melakukan apa. Tombol _**Review**_ ada di bawah.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Beneath The Night Sky**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Crime**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Om MK)_

Gomen baru bisa apdet. Silakan kunjungi profil kami.

FYI, untuk chap-chap selanjutnya akan semakin _dark._ Semoga kalian menyukainya. Kalau nggak, yah kalian sudah diberi tahu *evilsmile* Selamat membaca dan selamat menikmati!

 **.**

 **BENEATH THE NIGHT SKY**

 **(6)**

 **.**

Sakura menengadah, menatap sejenak Kakashi yang berdiri di depan pintu. Dia kembali menunduk, dengan helaian rambutnya yang bertindak sebagai perisai menutupi wajahnya. Jari-jemarinya bermain gugup di ujung kaosnya, ketika pintu terdengar menutup. Dia merasakan tubuh Kakashi berdiri menjulang di hadapannya, lalu berjongkok untuk meletakkan kotak P3K serta segelas air putih di lantai. Sakura bisa merasakan pria itu menatapnya, bukan, mempelajarinya tanpa suara, membuatnya mengangkat wajah dan menatap Kakashi dengan mata memicing.

"Apa?" Sakura mencoba terdengar mengintimidasi meski jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Kakashi hanya berdecak pelan. "Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap. Jantungnya memang masih berdentam-dentam tapi untuk sesuatu yang lain. Napasnya pun mulai teratur. "Sepertinya… begitu." Sakura mengusap-usap tengkuknya.

"Bagus." Kakashi berdiri, menepuk-nepuk celananya lalu beranjak menuju pintu. Dia menoleh pada Sakura melalui bahu dan berkata, "Apapun yang kau alami di luar, yang membuatmu kacau, aku tidak peduli. Mungkin kau harus membiasakan diri dengan itu. Tapi satu hal yang jelas, aku tidak mau kau membawa masuk kekacauan itu ke flat ini."

Sakura masih mematung saat pintu menutup dari luar. "Kau benar," ujarnya dengan tangan bergetar saat meraih gelas dan meneguk isinya. Diletakkannya kembali gelas ke lantai. Dia mendesah pelan. _Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari distrik ini selain segala bentuk kejahatan?_

 **.**

Sakura memalingkan wajah ke arah sinar matahari dengan mata terpejam. Hidungnya mengendus udara. Harum roti yang baru keluar dari panggangan tercium enak bersama-sama amisnya air laut. _Nikmat sekali rasanya kehangatan ini._ Terdengar burung camar di kejauhan, meluncur ke atas permukaan air laut. Debur ombak yang bergulung menuju bibir pantai menyatu sempurna dengan wewangian bunga-bunga eksotik. Betapa indah segalanya. Betapa sempurna—

 _Miaaww!_

Suara kucing yang seperti terjepit pintu membuat mata Sakura terbuka tiba-tiba. Dia terlonjak dan membuka tirai jendela untuk menemukan kucing besar berwarna hitam melompat ke tembok, menyatu sempurna dengan warna batu granit yang suram. Sakura menarik napas panjang. Dia bermimpi. Kampung halamannya. Dengan pantai indah dan langit biru memukau. Suatu tempat yang namanya telah dia lupa sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Sakura melepas tirai. Dia bersandar ke dinding kusam, menatap sekeliling kamar. Kemudian dia menarik lututnya ke dada dan menumpukan kepalanya di sana. Kini dia merasa aman di sini, di sebuah kamar yang tak luas dan hanya beberapa perabot usang mengisi.

Sakura menjatuhkan tubuh kurusnya ke kasur, mencoba kembali tertidur, namun kilasan sebuah bibir yang terasa dingin menyentuh bibirnya kali ini bermain di pelupuk matanya.

 **.**

Sakura memasang _band-aid_ di sudut bibirnya lalu meregangkan tubuh. Otot-ototnya masih sakit, membuatnya melenguh pelan. Dia baru saja selesai berpakaian dan kini duduk berselonjor, menikmati keheningan. Pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidak keluar dari flat, mungkin selama seminggu.

"Sakura!"

Terdengar gedoran di pintu membuat Sakura terkesiap. _Naruto? Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?_

"Sakura! Kau di dalam?"

Sakura segera berlari keluar kamar, meraih kunci rumah di dalam mangkuk lalu membuka pintu untuk menemukan Naruto berdiri dengan raut wajah khawatir. Sakura keluar dan menarik pintu untuk menutup di belakangnya, menguncinya. Dia tidak tahu apakah Kakashi masih di dalam flat atau sudah keluar. Tapi yang jelas dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko.

"Hei." Sakura tersenyum lemah.

Naruto berdecak pelan. "Kau tidak ke tempatku semalam."

Sakura menyerot hidungnya. " _Yeah_ , maaf. Semalam aku ada pertarungan. Aku sangat lelah dan langsung pulang."

"Kau juga tidak mengunjungiku pagi ini. Ada apa?"

"Baru sehari, Naruto." Sakura memukul pelan pundak pemuda pirang itu kemudian menepuk-nepuknya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja."

"Tapi aku merindukan masakan buatanmu meski cuma mi," seringai Naruto. "Omong-omong, kau tidak membiarkanku masuk?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya. "Ini kali pertama aku ke flatmu, lho."

"Err, emm… kebetulan aku mau keluar," ujar Sakura sementara hatinya meringis. _Sial_. Dia lalu mendorong tubuh Naruto menuruni anak tangga. "Aku belum makan sejak semalam. Kau mau ikut makan ramen?"

"Tentu saja!"

Bangunan-bangunan yang mereka lewati sepanjang jalan terlihat sama. Seperti kotak kubus _puzzle_ yang disejajarkan, bahkan pohon elm yang berjejer tak mampu menghilangkan kesan homogen itu. Burung-burung gagak tampak bertengger angkuh di dahannya yang bercabang banyak. Mata kelamnya membuat Naruto tiba-tiba teringat seseorang yang belum lama ini ditemuinya.

Sementara Sakura menengadah pada burung-burung gagak di atas sana, mengingatkannya akan _kematian._ Sakura menarik napas panjang, kembali menatap gang-gang yang lebih lebar dari gang tempat tinggal Naruto. Ekor matanya tak sengaja mendapati pasukan elit yang bergerak secara berkelompok, dua atau tiga orang. _Kenapa mereka semakin banyak bermunculan? Jangan-jangan…_ Dia bergidik, tiba-tiba teringat dengan kejadian semalam, yang tentu saja sangat ingin dilupakannya. Dan ke mana keinginan untuk tak keluar dari flat selama seminggu? Sakura mengerang tertahan, tanpa sadar berjalan sambil memeluk kedua lengannya. Hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Naruto, membuat pemuda itu lagi-lagi bertanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hanya lapar," sahut Sakura lalu memakai tudung jaketnya, menyembunyikan rambut merah mudanya yang nampak mencolok. "Dan hentikan pertanyaan itu, Naruto. Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Maaf, kebiasaan." Naruto mengusap-usap belakang lehernya sambil menyeringai. Tangan kanannya kemudian melayang lalu mendarat di pundak Sakura, menarik tubuh gadis itu mendekat padanya. "Jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Di dunia yang _gelap_ ini, kita hanya saling memiliki. Jika kau pergi, aku tidak bisa lagi menikmati masakanmu. Kalau aku yang pergi, kau pasti kesepian."

Rasa dingin yang tadi sempat menjalar di tubuhnya, perlahan menghilang, membuat Sakura berangsur-angsur tenang. Orang-orang yang melihat mereka akan menyangka jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi tidak seperti itu. Sakura dan Naruto memang dekat, sangat dekat tapi keduanya adalah saudara. Saudara beda kandung, beda darah, yang disatukan oleh kelamnya dunia yang mereka tinggali sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana, Naruto. Begitu pun kau. Kita sudah bersumpah untuk tidak saling meninggalkan." Sakura mengusap-usap lengan Naruto. "Ah, kenapa kita jadi melankolis begini?" Dia tertawa kecil. Tawa yang lepas dari bibirnya, tawa yang terdengar tulus dan tak ada kepura-puraan. Tawa yang berbeda dengan tawa para gadis di Rumah Bunga atau wanita-wanita yang bekerja di pub.

"Terlalu melankolis hingga aku ingin menangis." Naruto memukul pelan kepala Sakura dan mereka terus mengobrol sepanjang jalan.

Tak lama mereka sampai di kedai ramen dan mulai memesan. Sakura dan Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu saat mangkuk pesanan mereka tiba. Mereka bahkan tidak memedulikan dua Korps Elit atau bagi mereka, pasukan elit, memasuki kedai. Selesai makan, Naruto meninggalkan uang, membayar makanannya dan juga milik Sakura. Begitu sampai di luar, Naruto mengumpat.

"Tengik!" gerutu Naruto pelan melihat Korps Elit Konoha mondar-mandir seperti kecoa.

"Kau iri karena mereka keren, kan?" Sakura terbahak. Perut kenyang bisa membuatmu lupa akan masalahmu.

"Semua akan terlihat keren jika memakai seragam itu, bahkan gelandangan sekali pun," ujar Naruto pelan. Dia membayangkan bagaimana jemarinya menyentuh kain putih yang halus, ringan dan sangat rapi itu.

"Aku hanya tidak habis pikir bagaimana para pasukan itu menjaga seragam mereka tetap bersih." Sakura kembali berjalan. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa melihat noda tanah di sana."

"Atau noda darah," gumam Naruto membuat Sakura menoleh padanya. "Apa kau tahu jika pagi ini sesosok mayat ditemukan di Padang Bulan Sabit?"

Jantung Sakura seolah berhenti berdetak.

"Kudengar kalau mayat itu, seorang laki-laki, mengalami kekerasan. Bahkan kepalanya hancur karena sebuah tembakan." Naruto melihat seorang loper koran lalu meraih paksa salah satu tumpukan di tangan pemuda loper itu.

"Hei!" teriaknya si loper koran.

"Seperti kau tidak pernah mencuri saja! Ini distrik Lampu Merah, bung!" balas Naruto lalu membuka lipatan koran dan memperlihatkan Sakura halaman depan.

"Aku tidak bisa membaca lancar, Naruto," ujar Sakura gugup. Telapak tangannya mulai basah, membuatnya meremas-remas ujung jaketnya. Dia hanya tahu beberapa kata seperti 'dan', 'makan', 'uang', 'luka', 'pukul', 'brengsek', 'sial' dan beberapa makian lain meski jarang menggunakannya. Ino pernah mengajarinya membaca dulu. Ya, para Gadis Bunga memiliki kasta sedikit lebih tinggi dibanding gadis-gadis seperti dirinya yang berkeliaran di jalan. Dia bisa membaca iklan-iklan pendek, tapi deretan huruf di artikel panjang bisa membuat matanya sakit dan kepalanya pusing nyaris retak. Sakura memang tidak pernah menyentuh buku lagi sejak saat itu.

"Kau tahu aku juga tidak lancar," sahut Naruto sambil menunjuk gambar sebagai tajuk utama pagi itu. "Di sini tertulis jika mayat itu ditemukan pukul lima pagi tadi. Tewas secara mengenaskan. Usia 19 tahun. Nghh… huh, aku lebih banyak mendapat informasi dari orang-orang dibanding koran sialan ini!" Dia melempar benda itu ke pinggir jalan dan menyadari jika Sakura tidak ada di sebelahnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Sakura tengah berdiri kaku.

"Bisa… bisa kita pulang saja?" tanya Sakura, tidak menatap Naruto.

"Apa, apa berita itu membuatmu takut?" Naruto mendekati Sakura dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Y-ya. Aku takut jika, jika… Sialan, Naruto! Bisa saja mayat itu adalah dirimu atau siapapun yang kita kenal! Bawa aku pulang. Kumohon."

"Oke, oke." Naruto mendapati kilasan permohonan di mata Sakura. Hal yang sangat jarang dia temukan pada gadis itu. "Aku akan mengantarmu sekarang." Mereka tiba di depan bangunan flat Sakura sekitar 15 menit kemudian. "Kau tidak ingin kutemani?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku ingin sendirian. Maaf, Naruto."

Naruto meremas pundak Sakura dan mengangguk singkat. "Kau tahu di mana aku berada jika membutuhkanku."

"Terima kasih, saudara," ujar Sakura lirih. Saat Naruto menuruni anak tangga, Sakura menahan lengannya. "Jika kau berangkat kerja, kuharap kau membawa senjata, apapun itu."

Naruto tersenyum. Sakura memang dingin, angkuh, menyahut seadanya dan meluap-luap. Tapi kepeduliannya seolah tak berbatas. "Pasti."

 **.**

Manik-manik kekuningan yang berasal dari lentera jalan menginvasi kegelapan, menciptakan sinar ganjil di atas paving-paving jalanan. Namun semakin dalam Naruto berjalan, kegelapan semakin menyelimutinya. Jalan-jalan yang dilewatinya mulai sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang. Dia meninggalkan pusat kota dan kini berdiri tegak beberapa meter di depan sebuah pagar kawat yang terpancang kokoh. Pagar kawat itu seolah tak berujung, mengelilingi distrik Lampu Merah Konoha. Pagar-pagar yang berdiri angkuh, seolah mencemooh dan menantang siapapun yang menatapnya.

Mata Naruto yang biasanya sebiru langit musim panas, kini tampak seperti diselimuti badai. Marah, protes, kecewa, membayang di retinanya. Dia kesal atas ketimpangan yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Seperti bumi dan langit. Seperti gurun dan kutub. Jika mau mengambil analogi tidak bermutu miliknya, mungkin seperti Venus dan Banshee. Berbeda begitu jauh. Orang-orang berkata Konoha Crescent memiliki gedung-gedung mewah bertiang _gothic_ dengan halaman berumput hijau tebal dipagari rumpun begonia yang mendominasi pemukiman. Gambar-gambar berbicara mengenai tawa, makanan enak dan juga kolam renang luas.

Naruto mendengus. Dia dan ribuan orang biasa di distrik ini, takkan pernah bisa merasakan kemewahan semacam itu. Takkan pernah keluar dari distrik ini. Mungkin saja mati pun juga di tempat ini. Naruto memejam mata, merasakan angin tengah malam berhembus, membuatnya mengencangkan jas hitamnya. Dia teringat peristiwa pembunuhan yang muncul di koran lokal.

Distrik Lampu Merah tak pernah tertidur. _Mereka_ mendatangimu, dan tangisanmu memecah malam, tak terdengar oleh siapapun. Tak akan ada yang menolongmu. Distrik Lampu Merah berarti _pembunuhan, pemerasan, penjarahan._

Jam tangan murah di pergelangan tangan Naruto terus berdetak. Saat tengah malam datang, jejak di belakang akan terlupakan, melesat ke depan dipenuhi impian dan mimpi buruk.

Yang mana yang akan menjadi hari ini?

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Maaf porsi Kakashi di chap ini nggak banyak. Tapi saya jamin di chap depan Kakashi pasti muncul. _Anw,_ sekali lagi gomen baru bisa apdet. Saya terseok-seok melanjutkannya karena sesuatu hal. Silakan cek di profil kami.

 _ **It's a crime on fanfiction if you just read. So give a review ***_ **smile***


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Beneath The Night Sky**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Crime**

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 **Nggak diedit.** _ **So all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy!**_

..

 **BENEATH THE NIGHT SKY**

 **(7)**

"Aku hanya sangat khawatir."

"Aku tahu. Sikapku beberapa hari lalu terlalu berlebihan, seperti aku baru saja datang ke distrik ini. Haha."

" _Sussh_! Tidak seorang pun aman di sini. Jadi kau tidak berlebihan."

" _Yeah_ , kau benar, Naruto."

Mereka tengah duduk di barisan anak tangga depan flat yang ditinggali Sakura. Keduanya sedang menikmati sarapan donat yang dibeli Naruto dalam perjalanan menemui gadis itu. Sakura duduk berselonjor, sesekali meneguk botol mineral di tangannya, sementara Naruto terus saja mengunyah donat terakhirnya.

"Kau bertarung lagi semalam?" tanya Naruto setelah bersendawa cukup keras membuat Sakura tertawa dan seketika gadis itu meringis sembari memegang rahang kanannya yang dipukul cukup keras.

"Mm. Aku harus melakukannya jika masih ingin punya tempat tinggal," sahut Sakura pelan. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Terdengar desahan dari pemuda di sebelahnya. "Malam yang cukup berat. Bar tempatku bekerja dikunjungi sekelompok pasukan kecoa."

"Sungguh? Kok aku tidak terkejut sama sekali?" Sakura bertanya datar tapi mendapati tatapan malas Naruto, dia berhenti. "Oke, lanjut."

"Hampir tiap malam bar tempatku bekerja memang dikunjungi pasukan kecoa yang sedang tidak bertugas. Tapi semalam satu kelompok datang dan bertanya pada staf dan juga pengunjung mengenai pembunuhan di Padang Bulan Sabit." Raut wajah Sakura seketika berubah tapi karena Naruto melihat ke arah lain, pemuda itu tak memperhatikannya dan terus berbicara. "Mereka sedang menyelidiki kejadian itu. Menurut kesaksian beberapa orang, sebelum korban terbunuh, korban sempat mengunjungi bar kami."

"Kau melihatnya?"

"Apa?"

"Si korban. Apa kau melihatnya?" tanya Sakura dan saat mendapati Naruto terdiam, gadis itu mengerti. "Kau melihatnya."

"Ya, aku melihatnya. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, Sakura. Kau tahu distrik ini dibuat untuk memusatkan segala bentuk kriminalitas agar memudahkan penyelidikan Korps Elit dan aku tidak pernah melihat mereka bergerak dalam jumlah banyak hingga sekarang." Sakura bergumam setuju dan Naruto berkata lagi, "Kurasa korban adalah…"

Naruto berhenti. Sakura meneguk air lagi dengan gugup dan melanjutkan kalimat Naruto dengan ragu dan pelan, "Korban adalah orang penting?"

Alih-alih menjawab singkat, Naruto menjelaskan, "Bukan rahasia lagi jika para petinggi Konoha beserta keluarga mereka memiliki akses khusus ke distrik Lampu Merah. Kemunculan Korps Elit yang tidak seperti biasanya membuatku yakin jika korban memang orang penting. Lebih spesifik lagi, anak dari salah satu petinggi Konoha."

Sakura menarik napas panjang. Selama belasan tahun mereka hidup di distrik ini, meski dihantui ketakutan akan kematian yang bisa datang tiap saat, mereka terus berjuang untuk hidup. Setidaknya bisa makan sekali sehari atau membeli kaos kaki baru untuk menghadapi musim dingin. _Bertahan hidup_. Itulah konsep hidup dirinya, Naruto dan orang-orang yang tinggal di distrik Lampu Merah. Satu peristiwa kriminal biasa adalah makanan mereka sehari-hari. _Tapi dengan peristiwa di Padang Bulan Sabit_ … Sakura mengatupkan rahang. Yang terjadi bukanlah peristiwa kriminal biasa. Salah satu anak petinggi Konoha terbunuh dengan brutal, _di depan matanya_. Tak ada yang tahu Sakura di sana. Belum.

"Korps Elit bersiaga sepanjang waktu," bisik Naruto saat mendapati dua pemuda berseragam putih melintas di depan mereka.

"Mungkin pelaku hanya memilih random korbannya." Sakura berusaha untuk berpikir jernih. "Mungkin pelaku tidak tahu jika korbannya adalah orang penting."

"Bisa jadi." Naruto mengangkat bahu lalu menghela napas yang seperti beban. "Dan Korps Elit pun bisa memilih random pelaku jika mereka tidak segera menemukan pelaku. Mereka bisa memaksa siapapun untuk mengaku dengan cara yang tak bisa kita bayangkan. Korps Elit memandang siapapun di distrik ini adalah kriminal, Sakura, meski kau bayi yang baru lahir."

"Rasanya kita seperti diteror dari segala sisi," ujar Sakura dengan setengah berbisik sementara Naruto mendengus.

" _Yeah_." Naruto bergumam setuju. Dia lalu berdiri, menepuk-nepuk _jeans_ belelnya yang sobek di kedua lutut, menatap wajah-wajah yang dikenalnya berlalu lalang. Penampilannya sangat berbeda jika sedang bekerja. "Sekarang apa yang kita lakukan? Menikmati hidup?"

Sakura mendapati seringai di wajah pemuda rambut pirang itu. Sakura memaksa untuk tersenyum. Tentu saja _menikmati hidup._ Berbagi sedikit, berbagi kepingan-kepingan atas apa yang terjadi di siang hari atau yang terlewati di malam hari, tapi hanya itu. _Hanya itu._ Sakura ikut berdiri, sembari mengingat kata-kata Kakashi semalam. _Apa yang kau alami di luar, simpan untuk dirimu sendiri._

"Kau bisa mengatakannya seperti itu, bodoh. Menikmati hidup. Dan jangan membahas kejadian itu lagi."

 **..**

Senja datang lebih cepat dari biasanya, garis terakhir dari sinar matahari perlahan menghilang di balik awan kelabu. Gang-gang tampak seperti potret kusam, setiap hal yang familiar berwarna abu-abu. Perlahan namun pasti kegelapan muncul dan malam pun dimulai. Layaknya rutinitas, garis cahaya dari lampion-lampion membuat siluet ke setiap sudut.

Di distrik Lampu Merah, setelah senja, tiap orang adalah pemain yang mengais dominasi dan kekuatan. Setiap pemain memiliki motif dan alasan yang membuat orang paling _ramah_ sekali pun bisa berubah menjadi musuh berbahaya. Sakura bersandar di tembok kusam, di dalam kegelapan karena satu-satunya lampion di gang itu tak mampu mencapainya. Napasnya terdengar lambat, kedua tangannya terlipat ke dada. Bagaimana pun, kegelapan kadang membantunya untuk berpikir, tanpa ada gangguan. Dengan sepasang mata hijau gelap, dia memerhatikan pertarungan terakhir di hadapannya berakhir, membuatnya tersenyum kala mengetahui siapa pemenang malam itu.

Oh, _well_ , minggu depan dia akan bertarung dengan orang itu. Tapi tak ada salahnya memerhatikan teknik-teknik para petarung jalanan sebelum bertanding, bukan? Pertarungan jalanan yang didominasi oleh pria, banyak dari mereka memandang remeh pada Sakura. _'Kau bukan pria', 'kau hanyalah seorang gadis',_ adalah kalimat-kalimat yang sering didengarnya. Tapi Sakura adalah _manusia,_ yang membuatnya memiliki hak yang sama dengan mereka. Lagipula tak ada kode khusus dalam pertarungan jalanan. Yang penting hanyalah pemenang. Dia menghampiri Ebisu, menepuk pelan pundak pria kurus itu dan mengucap selamat malam sebelum keluar gang menuju pusat distrik.

Seperti biasa, dia mengunjungi Rumah Bunga menemui Ino. Dia tiba di pintu gerbang dan cukup terkejut menemukan tiga Korps Elit berdiri dikelilingi para gadis bunga. Salah satu anggota Korps Elit itu adalah seorang gadis yang usianya sebaya Sakura, dengan rambut cokelat panjang dikuncir satu, sementara dua lainnya adalah pemuda-pemuda yang cukup tampan, terutama yang bermata seperti _black jade_. Sakura mendengus pelan. Dengan jelas dia bisa melihat jika gadis itu menunjukkan rasa tak nyaman karena berada di tengah-tengah gadis bunga yang mengelilingi rekan-rekan kerjanya dan seketika dia tak menyukai gadis berkuncir itu. Sakura mendekati kerumunan untuk bisa mendengar apa yang Korps Elit katakan pada para gadis bunga.

"Kumohon kalian tenang! Kami datang ke sini untuk bekerja," ujar salah satu anggota Korps sambil menunjukkan surat tugas.

"Tuan tampak gagah!"

"Jika selesai bertugas, silakan mampir ke sini!"

"Pilih aku, Tuan!"

"Kami pasti memberikan servis terbaik!"

Sakura setengah tertawa mendapati pemuda yang berbicara tadi seperti kebingungan dikelilingi gadis-gadis cantik dan tampaknya akan segera melupakan tujuan awal mereka datang ke Rumah Bunga. Kemudian pemuda yang satu lagi, yang memiliki sepasang mata hitam, mencoba menenangkan suasana. Seperti yang bisa diduga Sakura, suasana ribut tadi menjadi tenang dan para gadis bunga mendengarkan dengan seksama kalimat pemuda itu.

Sakura menarik napas panjang karena untuk yang ke sekian kalinya dia mendengar peristiwa di Padang Bulan Sabit. _Demi Apapun Yang Ada di Atas Sana, hentikan pembicaraan yang membuat kepalaku sakit._ Sakura memperhatikan kerumunan itu dan melihat sepasang sarung tangan bernoda darah jatuh dari saku celana pemuda _black jade_ itu.

"Jangan sentuh itu dengan tangan kotormu!" Gadis berkuncir satu tiba-tiba berseru sembari menepis tangan salah satu gadis bunga yang memegang sarung tangan putih.

"Tapi—tapi… aku hanya ingin mengembalikannya!"

"Sarung tangan milik Sasuke terlalu berharga untuk disentuh oleh kalian!" Wajah gadis berkuncir berubah keras karena menahan ketidak-nyamanan yang cukup lama sejak mereka tim mereka tiba di rumah bordil ini.

"Rin, hentikan. Kita datang ke sini bukan untuk bertengkar." Pemuda bermata _black jade_ , kemungkinan besar namanya adalah Sasuke, berusaha menenangkan gadis itu.

"Dia hanya berusaha membantu!" Ino akhirnya maju setelah cukup lama tak bersuara.

"Ya! Baik-baiklah kau di sini, bodoh. Atau kami tidak akan memberikanmu informasi!"

"Tuan Sasuke jangan mengajak gadis tak tahu diri itu lagi ke sini! Mengacau saja!"

"Aku tahu mereka kenalanmu tapi mereka sungguh lancang telah menyentuh sarung tangan milikmu! Mereka terlalu rendah untuk menyentuh kita!" ujar Rin lagi yang tak memedulikan peringatan rekan kerjanya. Kalimatnya bahkan memperkeruh keadaan membuat suara Rin dan suara para gadis bunga berdengung seperti lebah.

Pada akhirnya Sakura sudah tak bisa menahan diri. Telinganya panas. Kepalanya mau pecah. Bahkan kakinya bisa menendang apa saja yang menghalangi jalannya. Akhirnya dia menyeruak di antara kerumunan dan berseru, "Tarik kembali ucapanmu, gadis sialan! Itu hanya sebuah sarung tangan!"

"Oh, kalian mencoba mengeroyokku? Apa kalian lupa kalau aku adalah Korps Elit? Aku bisa saja mengajukan gugatan untuk menutup tempat ini!"

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya!" Sakura benar-benar marah sekarang. Dia maju, berdiri di hadapan Rin dan menarik kerah seragamnya lalu mendesis pelan, "Kau dan rekan-rekan kerjamu, para gadis ini, kita semua adalah anjing pemerintah! Yang membuat distrik ini terus berjalan! Kalian bisa apa jika—tempat ini, distrik ini ditutup? Kalian juga makan dari distrik ini 'kan?!"

Wajah Rin memerah. Dia terus saja menggenggam sarung tangan dan saat itu Sakura tahu jika Rin menyukai Sasuke. Rin cemburu karena para gadis bunga bisa menyentuh Sasuke sementara dirinya hanya bisa menatap dari kejauhan, tak bisa menyentuh pemuda yang disukainya. Sakura menyeringai.

"Hentikan seringaimu itu!" bentak Rin sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Sakura. "Bagaimana pun, kalian tetap saja pekerja rendahan dan kotor!"

Sakura adalah yang pertama mendaratkan kepalan tangannya ke hidung Rin, membuat gadis itu terjungkal. "Tutup mulutmu, pelacur kecil! Jika mereka mau, mereka bisa menelanjangimu di sini dan membuatmu tidak ada bedanya dengan para gadis yang kau anggap kotor itu!"

"Kau tidak akan menghentikan mereka?" Rekan kerja Sasuke bertanya setelah mereka mundur beberapa meter.

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu melihat Rin bangkit lalu mendorong gadis kurus itu hingga salah satu kakinya masuk di kolam ikan setinggi betis. "Tidak. Melihat wanita berkelahi itu menyenangkan. Meski begitu aku tidak berminat untuk tinggal. Kau mau memberitahuku siapa pemenangnya? Aku bertaruh pada gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu. Oh, satu lagi, biarkan Rin mengambil sarung tanganku. Kalau dia mau mencucinya, silakan."

"Oke. Omong-omong kau ke bar itu lagi?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab namun mata _black jade_ miliknya berkilat penuh arti. Dia hanya melambaikan tangan pada rekannya, berjalan melewati gerbang dan melirik sekilas pada seorang pria rambut perak yang berpapasan dengannya.

Sementara itu, tubuh Sakura ditahan oleh Ino dan beberapa temannya. "Hentikan, Sakura! Jika kau menghajarnya lagi, tempat ini benar-benar akan ditutup!"

"Tidak mungkin, Ino! Kecoa-kecoa itu pun juga datang ke rumah ini kan? Teman-temannya juga mengambil untung di sini! Dan dia—dia harus diberi pelajaran karena telah bersikap kurang ajar pada kalian!"

"Aku tahu, Sakura. Aku pun juga ingin memukulnya!" desis Ino. "Tapi kami juga harus makan. Jika tidak kerja malam ini…"

"Ino benar, Sakura. Duh, Nyonya Tsunade di mana?" ujar gadis bunga yang lain dengan panik.

"Aku belum puas, sial!" Tangan Sakura masih terkepal erat. Sialan, dia baru memukul wajah mulus Rin satu kali. "Tapi demi kalian aku akan berhenti." Napasnya pun mulai teratur meski rahangnya masih berkedut menahan marah. Dia lalu berdiri tegak dengan dagu terangkat angkuh meski tubuh bagian bawahnya basah kuyup. Perlahan para gadis melepaskannya. Sakura tidak melepaskan tatapan dari Rin yang ikut berdiri. Seragam putihnya basah oleh darah dan air. Sakura kembali mendesis di telinga gadis berkuncir itu, "Kita sama-sama kotor dan bekerja untuk pemerintah yang sama. Tapi jika kau datang ke sini lagi, aku akan menghajarmu sedikit demi sedikit. Itulah yang akan kulakukan jika kau menghina para gadis ini. Aku memperingatkanmu. Jika kau melewati gerbang itu saja, silakan pilih mana dari bagian tubuhmu yang kuhajar lebih dulu. Kau tahu aku tidak sedang bercanda. Jadi, pelacur kecil, sebaiknya gunakan otakmu untuk berpikir."

Sakura melangkah keluar dari kolam ikan dan seketika dia berhenti saat mendapati pria rambut perak berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya. Pria itu mengenakan jas panjang hitam yang mencapai lutut. Di balik jas tampak kemeja dan celana panjang berwarna sama. Rambut peraknya menjuntai hingga menutupi leher belakang. Dia memiliki alis yang bisa terangkat tinggi kapan saja. Dan sepasang matanya, mereka sangat dalam, warna keperakan yang sangat dingin. Tulang pipinya tinggi dan rahang terpahat kuat, bibirnya yang merah muda membentuk seringai tipis, kulit pucatnya tampak begitu… pas. Pria itu adalah Adonis. Sekali melirik, baik wanita maupun pria tidak akan mengalihkan tatapannya, tak peduli referensi seksual mereka. Pria itu menatap Sakura dari balik bulu matanya.

"Tetap di tempatmu."

Suaranya terdengar dalam dengan nada serius membuat Sakura memicing.

"Apa maksudmu? Dan sejak kapan kau ada di situ?"

"Kubilang tetap di tempatmu."

 _Oh, arogan sekali_. Dan kini Sakura benar-benar yakin jika pria itu adalah salah satu orang penting di pemerintahan Konoha karena _arogan_ adalah sifat natural mereka.

Pria itu melangkah maju untuk mendekati para gadis bunga, melewati Sakura yang langsung menarik napas dalam saat menghirup aroma pria itu. _Oh,_ _sekarang aku seperti kucing yang mengonsumsi katnip!_ Sakura yang tentu saja masih berdiri di tempatnya, berubah panik tapi berusaha menyembunyikannya. Dia memutar tubuh dan memperhatikan bagaimana Kakashi menanyakan keberadaan Tsunade, si pemilik rumah bordil. Dia juga melihat Rin yang dipapah oleh rekannya menuju gerbang.

"Tuan Kakashi! Maafkan kekacauan ini!"

Gadis-gadis bunga kembali berdengung, mengeluarkan berbagai jurus, memikat pria itu untuk memilih siapa yang pantas menemaninya. Betapa menakjubkannya melihat mereka berubah hanya dalam hitungan menit. Sesaat mereka seolah akan menerkam Rin, dan sekarang mereka tampak ingin meloncati Kakashi sesegera mungkin. _Menakutkan sekali_.

Dan dengungan itu berhenti. Mata hijau Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap saat melihat semua gadis bunga menatapnya. _Apa yang terjadi? Gempa? Atau tempat ini ditutup?_

"Tapi Tuan, dia bukan gadis bunga." Tsunade yang bergantungan di lengan Kakashi berbicara. "Tuan bisa memilih siapapun di sini. Kami memiliki gadis-gadis yang jauh lebih cantik daripada dia."

 _Dia? Siapa?_ Sakura bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dan saat mendapati Ino menatapnya penuh keterkejutan sambil menunjuk dirinya, kaki Sakura seolah tak berada di bumi lagi. Ino buru-buru menghampirinya, berbisik padanya dengan gugup dan panik, memperjelas apa yang telah ada di benaknya.

"Sakura… Tuan Kakashi memilihmu untuk menemaninya malam ini!"

"Ap—APA?!"

 **..**

 **TBC**

 **..**

 **, Dwisuke, rikarika** : thanks buat ripyunya. Senang sekali bisa tahu ternyata _feel_ distrik lampu merah bisa sampai ke kalian *bow*

 **Fia Cherry H** : baper? Kalau gitu jangan lupa tinggalin ripyu di chap ini.

 **PureAi** : thanks ripyu panjangnya. Bener banget, Purr. Chap kemarin belum diedit. Chap ini juga. Sengaja biar ripyu dari Purr panjang *ditabok* jangan lupa ripyu lagi.

 **Niunana** : _hope you enjoy it!_

 **Guess** : greget? Sekalian ripyu chap ini juga. Thanks.

 **Tectona Grandis** : thanks kak. Jangan lupa ripyu.

 **Kakashiku tercinta** : hati-hati sport jantung. Thanks.

 **KanonAiko** : thanks buat semangatnya.

 **Klandestinsenja** : ini udah apdet. Tinggalkan jejak ya. Thanks.

 _Readers, review?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Beneath The Night Sky**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Crime**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 **Nggak diedit.** _ **So all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy!**_

 **Unmasked!** Kakashi, sexual tension KakaSaku. So be prepare! *evil smile*

..

 **BENEATH THE NIGHT SKY**

 **(8)**

Sakura berusaha menenangkan diri kemudian memicing ke arah Kakashi yang berdiri menatapnya dengan seringai tipis. "Kau bercanda," ujarnya pada Ino meski matanya tak pernah melepas sosok jangkung Kakashi yang kini tengah berjalan menjauhi halaman depan Rumah Bunga bersama Tsunade menuju salah satu kamar dari bangunan kayu itu. "Pria itu tidak mungkin memilihku. Aku bahkan tidak kerja di sini."

Ino tidak memedulikan kata-kata Sakura, alih-alih mengerucutkan bibir sambil berkata, "Aku iri padamu!"

Sakura menggeram membuat Ino langsung tertawa gugup. "Menurutku aku sedang tidak berada dalam posisi menyenangkan!"

"Tapi pria itu adalah Tuan Kakashi, Sakura! _The Sex God_!"

Sakura tersedak sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan. "Aku tidak tahu itu dan aku tak mau tahu! Aku tidak mengenalnya. Sama sekali!" _Bohong. Kau mengenalnya. Kau lupa pada flat yang kalian tinggali bersama?_ "Kenapa aku harus menurutinya? Tsunade bahkan bukan bos-ku. Aku tidak bekerja untuk siapa-siapa. Aku bekerja untuk diriku sendiri, Ino!"

"Tuan Kakashi adalah salah satu petinggi Konoha, asal tahu saja," kata Ino pelan membuat Sakura mengumpat. "Jadi bisa dibilang kita bekerja untuk petinggi Konoha. Maafkan aku, Sakura, tapi seperti itulah kehidupan di distrik ini bekerja. Kau tidak lupa itu 'kan?"

"Tapi-tapi…"

"Aku akan meminta Nona Tsunade memberikan setengah uang itu padamu," sahut Ino cepat sembari meraih lengan Sakura dan menyeretnya melintasi koridor menuju salah satu kamar.

Kata-kata itu membuat Sakura terdiam sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Apa dia akan melakukan ini demi uang? Jika dia menentang keinginan pria itu, kemungkinan besar dia harus berurusan dengan Korps Elit dan mengingat perkelahian dengan Rin sudah membuatnya cukup lelah dan juga gerah. Sakura menarik napas panjang dan berkata, "Tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Ino melotot padanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura melepas tangan Ino dari lengannya. "Aku tidak akan menemani pria itu. Dia tahu aku tidak bekerja di sini."

"Sakura!" bentak Ino. "Kau sadar apa yang telah kau katakan?"

"Aku sadar, Ino. Karena itu aku tidak akan menemani pria itu! Lagipula dia bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun di sini. Kenapa harus aku? Jelas-jelas aku tidak kerja di sini!"

"Keras kepala."

Sebuah suara bariton yang khas terdengar membuat Sakura menoleh ke arah koridor yang remang-remang. Ino terkesiap mengenali pemilik suara itu. Sakura berdecak pelan melihat Kakashi tengah menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Kedua tangannya terlipat ke dada. Tubuh jangkungnya masih terbungkus jubah hitam dengan kerah tinggi menutupi lehernya. Sepasang mata abu-abunya menatap Sakura dengan intens.

"Tuan Kakashi." Ino langsung memasang senyum terbaiknya, siapa tahu saja pria itu berubah pikiran dan memilihnya.

Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan rahang berkedut. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Kau gadis yang keras kepala," sahut Kakashi dengan datar, menatap Sakura dari balik bulu matanya yang panjang, mempelajari gadis itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

Sekali lagi Sakura mendapati tatapan itu, membuat dagunya terangkat. "Kau _tahu_ dengan jelas aku tidak kerja di sini!" _Astaga, harus berapa kali aku mengatakan hal itu?_ "Aku tidak akan menemanimu, kau tahu!"

Tubuh Kakashi menegak, menjauhi dinding. Kedua tangannya kini berada di balik punggung dan dia berjalan mendekati Sakura, dengan sangat pelan, seperti predator mengintai mangsa. Ino sekali lagi terkesiap melihat betapa gagahnya Kakashi dengan rambut keperakan yang tampak mengkilap di bawah cahaya temaram. Kakashi berhenti tepat di hadapan Sakura dengan seringai yang tak lepas dari wajah tampannya.

"Kucing peliharaan dan kucing jalanan memang berbeda tapi mereka punya satu persamaan," kata Kakashi dengan suara yang membuat para gadis Bunga meleleh seperti mentega dalam sekejap. Sakura hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kucing jalanan berpenampilan jauh dari menawan. Bulunya kusut dan lengket serta berbagai luka di tubuhnya." Kakashi merunduk di telinga Sakura dan berbisik sangat pelan hingga Ino yang berdiri di dekat mereka pun tak bisa mendengarnya. "Tapi tetap saja kucing jalanan itu haus perhatian dan butuh cinta, sama seperti kucing peliharaan."

Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan napas pria itu di telinganya, menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang maskulin dan menggoda, membuatnya seperti merasakan sensasi sentuhan es pada kulitnya yang hangat. Kelopak matanya hampir terpejam namun saat mendengar kata-kata berikutnya dari Kakashi, kedua tangannya langsung terkepal. Sakura berkata dengan terbata karena menahan marah, "Ka-kau!"

Bibir Kakashi menjauhi telinga Sakura yang kini memerah lalu menatap wajah gadis itu dengan seringai khasnya. Ino yang nampak kebingungan ingin berbicara tapi salah satu tangan Kakashi terangkat, isyarat baginya untuk diam. Dengan nada datar dia berkata pada Sakura, "Aku sudah menunggumu sejak 15 menit lalu dan menunggu adalah salah satu hal yang sangat kubenci. Suasana hatiku sedang kurang baik saat ini jadi kuharap kau segera ikut denganku ke kamar yang sudah disediakan."

"Apa Tuan Kakashi ingin dibawakan sesuatu?" tanya Ino dengan sangat pelan, tidak ingin mengacaukan suasana hati pria itu lebih jauh lagi.

"Tidak usah. Beritahu saja Nonya Tsunade kalau malam ini aku menginap di sini. Jangan datang jika aku tidak memanggil kalian."

Setelah itu Kakashi memutar tubuh dan mulai berjalan, dengan bunyi bergemerisik dari jubahnya yang selembut sutra, kemudian menghilang di balik salah satu pintu kamar.

"Ba-baik!" Ino menatap sahabatnya. "Jaga dirimu. Kau akan mengalami malam yang sangat panjang."

"He-hei! Aku tidak akan—"

Lagi-lagi Ino terkesiap saat menyadari sesuatu. "Astaga! Aku lupa kalau kau…" Tangan kirinya terkatup di mulutnya namun tak lama, dia tertawa kecil dan berbicara dengan cepat. "Tapi kau sangat beruntung, Sakura. Setidaknya _saat pertamamu_ bersama seorang pria seperti Kakashi! Ah, aku terlalu banyak bicara. Cepat, cepat! Temui pangeranmu! Sejujurnya kalau diberi waktu lagi, kita bisa membersihkan dirimu dan memberimu sebuah kimono. Tapi tak ada waktu lagi karena Tuan Kakashi rupanya sudah tak sabar!"

Pintu kamar bergeser menutup di belakang Sakura. Hal pertama yang dirasakannya adalah kamar yang dimasukinya rupanya sangat besar dan membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman. Entah kamar siapa ini atau apakah kamar ini dipersiapkan khusus untuk pria rambut perak itu. Lantainya dipernis mengkilap, dinding-dindingnya berwarna putih. Tak ada satupun foto pribadi dan setiap dekorasinya mengandung unsur feminin.

Kakashi tengah berdiri menghadap teras belakang dengan kedua tangan terlipat ke dada. Matanya menatap taman yang dipenuhi kelopak kuning bunga-bunga daffodil yang bersinar keemasan. Jejeran bunga kuma-kuma yang keunguan meninggalkan aroma khas rempah-rempah. Mendengar pintu bergeser dia menoleh dan melihat Sakura. Sorot mata gadis itu jelas mengungkapkan jika dia terlihat sangat gugup dan siap lari kapan saja tapi entah kenapa, dia hanya berdiri di sana dengan wajah tegang menunggu aba-aba. Kakashi menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, berusaha menahan tawa. Cukup menyenangkan bermain-main dengan gadis itu, _si kucing jalanan_ yang liar.

"Duduk." Kakashi menunjuk satu-satunya meja di ruangan itu. Sakura menurutinya dengan mengambil alas duduk dan mulai bersimpuh dengan kedua tangan terkepal di atas pahanya.

Saat pria itu duduk di hadapannya, Sakura berkata dalam hati jika Kakashi memiliki mata paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya. Naruto juga memiliki mata yang indah karena memancarkan kehangatan lautan biru yang sangat dirindukannya tapi pria ini… matanya yang abu-abu nampak berkilat dan kilatan itulah yang membuat siapapun—pria atau wanita—yang melihatnya tak bisa menolak untuk tersenyum. Ya, Sakura tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis. Seketika menyadari tingkahnya, Sakura langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Cepatlah lakukan ap-apapun yang ingin kau lakukan terhadapku," kata Sakura setelah mengumpulkan cukup keberanian. Jemarinya bahkan mulai membuka ritsleting _hoodie_ -nya.

"Hm," gumam Kakashi sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Buka jaket lusuhmu itu."

Sakura mendengus pelan tapi tak berani menatap wajah pria itu. Dengan tangan bergetar dia menarik turun ritsleting _hoodie_. Sebuah kaos hijau _navy_ yang juga sama lusuhnya nampak membungkus tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin kau berjalan ke arah sana dan membuka laci paling atas. Ambil satu-satunya kotak yang ada di dalam sana lalu kembali ke sini."

 _Oh, inilah saatnya! Apa yang ada di dalam laci itu? Bukan benda-benda yang aneh kan?!_ Sakura bertanya-tanya dengan panik namun saat tangannya membuka laci, sepasang mata bulatnya mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya. Dia meraih kotak, kembali ke tempatnya dan meletakkan kotak itu di atas meja. "Ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan kotak ini?"

"Apa aku harus selalu menginstruksikannya?" Kakashi menggeleng pelan. " _Girl,_ kau baru saja berkelahi dengan salah satu anggota Korps Elit dan penampilanmu sangat kacau. Kau tidak mau terinfeksi sesuatu 'kan? Bersihkan wajahmu."

Sakura mendesis pelan dan membuka kotak P3K. Dia meringis saat membersihkan luka terbuka di sudut kanan bibirnya. Lalu dia menempelkan _band aid_ di pelipis kanannya. Sakura meletakkan kembali kotak P3K ke atas meja dan duduk diam. Didengarnya Kakashi mendesah pelan, membuatnya kembali menengadah.

"Aku tidak tahu apa kau bodoh atau idiot," ujar Kakashi sambil berdecak. "Silakan pergi ke lemari di sebelah sana, ambil sebuah kimono dan ganti pakaianmu yang basah itu."

"Apa kau harus selalu menjelaskannya satu-persatu?" Sakura kini marah, pria itu menguji kesabarannya.

"Sejak kau berdiam diri saja di sana, kurasa aku harus melakukannya."

"Mana aku tahu di sini ada lemari, kimono, dan semacamnya di dalam sini?! Aku belum pernah masuk ke sini!"

"Lakukan saja apa yang kukatakan. Pakaianmu basah jadi kau harus segera menggantinya. Aku tidak ingin tertular virus darimu jika kau masuk angin." Kakashi meraih buku bersampul oranye dari saku jubahnya dan mulai membaca.

Sakura menggeram. Dia membuka lemari berkayu eboni, meraih sebuah kimono tanpa melihatnya lalu mengganti pakaiannya di balik bilik. Beruntung cahaya lilin tak terlalu menerangi posisinya jadi dia sangat bersyukur siluet tubuhnya tidak begitu nampak. _Lagipula tidak ada yang menarik dari tubuhku yang kurus ini_. Sakura mendesah sambil mengusap pelan kimono yang terasa lembut di kulitnya yang kasar. Meski tertutup kimono satu lapis yang sangat sederhana, dia merasa telanjang karena tidak memakai apapun di bawahnya. Sambil menggantung pakaiannya yang masih basah di salah satu sudut kamar, Sakura berusaha menenangkan pikirannya.

Kakashi menengadah dari buku yang sedang dibacanya saat melihat gadis itu keluar dari bilik dan berjalan seperti robot ke arahnya. Sakura kembali duduk bersimpuh, dengan sebuah meja memisahkan mereka. Dagu Sakura terangkat, mata hijaunya menatap lurus taman yang berada di belakang Kakashi. Pundaknya nampak tegang, dan lagi-lagi dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" _Lovely._ " Kakashi menyeringai melihat penampilan gadis itu dengan rambut merah muda yang terurai hingga punggungnya.

"Jangan menghinaku."

"Aku tidak menghinamu. Aku memujimu. Kimono itu sesuai dengan namamu. Sakura, bukan?"

Sakura menunduk untuk menatap kimono yang tengah dipakainya. Dia tak sadar jika kimono yang diraihnya ternyata bermotif bunga sakura. Wajah Sakura memerah dan rambut merah mudanya kini menjuntai menutupi wajahnya, bertindak sebagai perisai, seperti biasanya.

"Apa tak ada seorang pun yang pernah memujimu?" tanya Kakashi dan saat dia tak menemukan jawaban dari gadis itu, dia berdecak. "Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu."

"Apa?"

"Kau dengar aku. Apapun yang ada di kepalamu saat ini, hentikan."

Sakura menatap Kakashi tak percaya. "Tapi aku mendengar para gadis di sini… dan kau pun sudah membeliku, jadi…"

"Aku tahu kau tidak kerja di sini," ujar Kakashi sesaat setelah gadis itu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau membeliku? Untuk mempermalukanku? Mempermainkanku? Menghinaku? Kau—kau dengan seringai yang membuatku sangat kesal dan-dan apa yang harus kukatakan pada Ino? Dia pasti bertanya-tanya esok pagi tentang malam ini!"

"Bisakah kau diam selama lima detik?" Kakashi menghela napas panjang saat Sakura menutup mulut. "Bagus. Kau mau mendengarkanku kan?"

Sakura mengangguk. Setidaknya dia butuh penjelasan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di luar tadi, berkelahi dengan Korps Elit karena menghina teman-temanmu, kurasa sesuatu yang luar biasa. Tapi apa kau tahu jika Korps Elit bisa melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan? Mereka bisa saja mencegatmu di jalan dan menghajarmu hingga mati, meninggalkan jasadmu begitu saja seolah tak terjadi apa-apa."

Kedua tangan Sakura terkepal erat. _Sial_!

"Kau tidak berpikir sampai di situ?" Nada suara Kakashi kini berubah mengasihani gadis itu.

"Jangan mengasihaniku! Apa kau ingin aku berterima kasih padamu karena telah membantuku menghindari mereka? Bagaimana pun aku akan bertemu mereka besok! Lagipula siapa yang peduli jika aku mati?"

"Sakura," ujar Kakashi yang tetap berusaha tenang menghadapi amarah gadis itu yang meluap-luap. "Astaga, kau seperti kaset rusak. Tenangkan dirimu."

Kedua pipi Sakura menggembung menahan kata-kata yang hampir keluar. Dahinya mengernyit dan matanya menatap tajam Kakashi. Karena berbicara terlalu banyak, dia tak sadar jika salah satu sisi kimono yang dikenakannya melorot dan bahunya pun kelihatan.

Hal itu tak luput dari mata Kakashi. Dia tak menyangka jika kulit di balik kimono itu berwarna putih merona. Cahaya lilin yang temaram nampak memantul di kulit gadis itu dan rambut merah mudanya mengingatkannya akan sesuatu dari masa lalunya. Kakashi berdehem. Dia berdiri membelakangi Sakura sembari berkata, "Aku tidak ingin berdebat malam ini. Di dalam lemari ada futon. Tidurlah."

Sakura bergumam tak jelas sambil membuka lemari untuk mengambil dua buah futon. Dia membuka futon itu untuk dirinya lalu memberikan yang lain pada Kakashi. Sebuah meja di antara mereka sebagai pemisah. Kakashi membuka jubah hitamnya, menggantungnya di dekat pintu masuk dan saat berbalik dia menemukan jika Sakura kini sudah tertidur. Gadis itu telah mengalami malam yang cukup berat, membuatnya segera mengambil tindakan. _Kenapa? Kenapa kau peduli padanya? Kalian bahkan tidak berbicara banyak saat di flat._ Kakashi membaringkan tubuhnya di atas futon menghadap taman. Aroma rempah-rempah khas timur tengah dari bunga kuma-kuma membuainya seperti aromaterapi. _Aku tidak tahu._ Matanya pun terpejam perlahan.

"Ino bilang kau adalah salah satu petinggi Konoha."

Mata Kakashi membuka. "Kau tidak bertanya."

"Kenapa aku harus bertanya?"

"Tepat sekali."

Sakura terdengar mendengus. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di distrik ini hingga memiliki flat? Bukankah tempat tinggalmu di Konoha Crescent jauh lebih enak dan nyaman?"

Kakashi tersenyum. "Anggaplah aku tidak ingin berjalan terlalu jauh ke Rumah Bunga."

"Mesum."

"Terima kasih."

"Itu bukan pujian."

"Aku menganggapnya seperti itu." Kakashi meletakkan salah satu lengannya di bawah kepalanya. "Besok pagi kau harus pulang bersamaku."

"Kenapa aku harus pulang bersamamu?"

"Kau tahu alasannya. Sekarang tidurlah."

Mata Kakashi kembali terpejam dan malam itu dia bermimpi akan kenangan masa lalunya.

 **..**

 **TBC**

 **..**

 **Riku Tabbe** : thanks ripyunya. Tentang Naruto tunggu aja kejelasannya. Mungkin di chap berikut? Di chap ini udah mulai kebuka kan Kakashi-nya? Baik atau nggak baik? *grin*

 **PureAi** : thanks ripyunya, Purrr. Dugaanmu tepat sekali. Bahkan jadi inspirasi chap ini *digetok* anggap aja Sakura itu kaset rusak makanya kalau ngomong suka kepanjangan. Iya, nanti dijabarkan lebih spesifik lokasi tarungnya mereka ya. Thanks anw.

 **Dwisuke** : thanks

 **Yuukaharu** : chap ini scene KakaSaku-nya udah banyak nggak?

 **Fia Cherry H** : Thanks. Ekspektasinya kesampaian?

 **Zue Watanabi** : Hm. Masa Sakura sama Lee? Thanks anw.

 **Silvercerry** : Sakura diapa-apain sama Kakashi tuh. Jgn lupa ripyu. Thanks.

 **Qixie** : Ok. Thanks.

 **Image28** : Udah apdet. Thanks.

 **TaskiaHatake46** : Tiga minggu lama nggak? Thanks.

 **Michi-chan** : Ripyunya buat BTNS aja ya. VT kayaknya masih lama karena itu fic buatan Amaya. Dan saat ini Amaya sibuk banget di RL. Gomen. Thanks anw.

 **Yuzu** : ajak perang mulut. Thanks.

 **Kakashikutercinta** : itu juga jadi ketakutan saya, Naruto jadi sasaran Korps Elit. But nobody's safe in Red Light District. Thanks anw.

 **CEKBIOAURORAN** : dokidoki juga. Jangan lupa ripyu. Thanks.

: mesum *laugh* thanks anw ripyunya.

 **Tectona Grandis** : Kakashi tuh orang di balik layar. Nah fungsi mendasar orang di balik layar apa coba? Bukan cameo lho, kak. Anw thanks ripyunya.

 **KanonAiko** : Baik. Udah ketahuan kan Kaka ngapain aja sama Sakura. Perang mulut *laugh* thanks _aunty_.

 _Riview? Just click the button below_. Thanks untuk semua reader yang login dan nggak login *bow*


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Beneath The Night Sky**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Crime**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

Maaf atas keterlambatan apdet. RL dengan sukses menyita waktu.

 **Nggak diedit.** _ **So all mistakes are mine.**_

 **.**

 **BENEATH THE NIGHT SKY**

 **(9)**

 **::::**

Kakashi masih ingin berada di kegelapan selama beberapa jam. Bukan untuk tidur, tapi untuk bersiap-siap, menuangkan apapun kekacauan yang ada di kepalanya saat ini, mengatur kembali mana yang prioritas lalu menyimpannya sekali lagi dalam benaknya. Kakashi bangkit dari futon, merasakan udara dingin menyentuhnya. Ah, dia lupa menutup _fusuma_ semalam. Dia melirik jam di atas salah satu rak, bersinar kemerahan, menunjuk pukul lima pagi. Kakashi menghela napas. Dia sudah melihat salah satu dari kekacauan itu, seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda yang masih terlelap, bergelung di balik selimut tak jauh darinya. Kakashi melangkah menuju teras lalu duduk. Beberapa malam terakhir terasa sulit untuknya. Baginya, tidur dan tak tidur sama saja, mimpi tak lebih baik daripada realita. Bagian yang menyedihkan adalah, mimpi-mimpi itu justru tinggal dengan cara yang tak masuk akal, semakin menguatkan akarnya.

Mungkin dia hanya harus menunggu di sini hingga matahari terbit.

Sementara itu, Sakura tahu dia terbangun pagi sekali. Setiap hari, sejak 'kejadian' itu dia bangun dengan cara seolah ada seseorang yang memuntahkan peluru dari pistol tepat di samping telinganya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, pikirannya kosong. Rasanya seperti cairan adrenalin disuntikkan ke arteri utamanya hingga habis. Sakura bangkit dalam kegelapan, berusaha mengatur napas sambil berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri apakah dia harus bangun atau tidak. Otot-ototnya terasa sakit— _Rin brengsek!_ —sama seperti energinya yang terkuras. Sakura mengerang. Sudah jam berapa sekarang? Berapa lama dia tertidur? Apa dia pakai baju? Semua pertanyaan itu berputar di kepalanya sementara dia kembali menguap.

Dia segera melompat keluar dari futon, lebih cepat dari tikus yang lolos dari perangkap lalu masuk ke bilik, mencuci wajahnya dengan air yang tersedia dalam wadah keramik. Dia mendesis pelan saat luka di wajahnya tersapu air. Kemudian dia segera mengganti kimono dengan pakaiannya semalam, yang rupanya sudah kering. Keluar dari bilik, dia mendapati Kakashi telah duduk di teras, memunggunginya, masih dengan pakaian yang sama saat semalam. Sakura menggeleng. Mungkin sebaiknya dia segera pergi dari tempat ini. Tapi di sisi lain dia juga tak mau Ino menyergapnya dan menginterogasinya mengenai apa yang terjadi di kamar ini semalaman. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Ah, persetan! Dia bisa langsung kabur saja dari sini!

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun." Suara bariton itu berasal dari teras belakang, terdengar elegan.

Sakura melirik ke teras, masih agak gelap di luar meski semburat _peach_ mulai bermunculan. "Yeah," sahutnya singkat.

Kakashi bangkit. "Kita harus pergi sekarang."

"Bagus. Aku juga sudah tidak sabar untuk segera pergi dari sini." _Demi menghindari Ino._ Sakura menunggu pria itu memakai mantel hitamnya lalu mengekorinya keluar kamar. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk tiba di gerbang depan karena para Gadis Bunga masih terlelap setelah bekerja semalaman. Bocah pelayan yang membukakan gerbang untuk mereka menyeringai dan Sakura harus menatap tajam padanya membuat anak laki-laki itu langsung menunduk.

Pagi berjalan lambat. Matahari masih setengah berdiam di bawah horizon, menghasilkan oranye kekuningan yang menakjubkan. Sakura mengikuti Kakashi yang berjalan di depannya. Mantel hitamnya nampak berayun anggun di belakangnya dan Sakura harus mengutuk pelan dirinya sendiri karena harus mengakui kalau pria itu tampak gagah. _Huh, dia bersandar di wastafel pun juga tampak seperti itu._ Sakura kemudian mengalihkan matanya pada kedai-kedai yang mulai buka.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik," jawab Sakura singkat.

Sakura tidak tahu kenapa pria itu peduli padanya. Mulai dari membuatkannya sarapan sebagai sambutan, membuat Sakura berpikir apa iya ada yang seperti itu di distrik ini? Sakura sudah empat kali berganti flat dan baru kali ini dia mengalaminya. _Oh, well,_ mungkin itu adalah salah satu kebiasaan di Konoha Crescent. Lalu dengan kejadian semalam, Sakura akui dengan berat hati jika kata-kata Kakashi benar adanya.

Sakura berhenti untuk membeli sebotol air mineral pada salah satu kedai di mana dia mengenal pemiliknya. Mereka tampak berbincang sesaat dan ekspresi Sakura berubah cemas. Sakura mengangguk pelan lalu berlari-lari kecil menuju salah satu gang yang biasa dikunjunginya.

Sakura tiba di salah satu bangunan yang terletak di ujung gang. Bangunan itu adalah klinik tempatnya berobat jika luka-luka yang dialaminya saat bertarung di jalanan cukup parah atau sekedar membeli persediaan obat-obatan. Bau alkohol yang dibawa udara memenuhi rongga hidungnya. Dia masuk, melangkah dengan hati-hati melewati pintu depan yang sudah terlepas dari engselnya. Sepasang alisnya mengernyit melihat kekacauan tidak lebih dari rusaknya pintu depan. Persediaan obat-obatan masih tersusun di atas rak-rak kecil meski ada beberapa kotak yang terbuka atau gulungan-gulungan perban di lantai. Dengan cepat dia menuju ruang belakang di mana sang pemilik klinik merawat pasien-pasiennya di sana.

Sakura menemukan wanita rambut hitam itu membuka seprai hijau dari salah satu tempat tidur dan mendapati noda darah di sana. "Shizune?"

"Ah, Sakura," sahut wanita yang dipanggil Shizune itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura merujuk pada pintu depan.

"Beberapa berandal menerobos masuk tadi sekitar pukul lima." Shizune meletakkan seprai lama ke lantai lalu membuka satu-satunya lemari besar di ruangan itu dan menarik seprai baru. Semuanya dilakukan dengan sangat cepat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Mm. Aku baik-baik saja."

Sakura langsung bergerak membantu wanita itu merapikan seprai. Shizune tersenyum padanya. Sakura kembali bertanya, "Apa para berandal itu mengambil sesuatu?" Shizune menjawab jika salah satu dari mereka terluka dan meminta Shizune untuk mengobatinya dan pergi setelah mengambil satu kotak obat-obatan. Sakura mengangguk lalu mengambil seprai di lantai dan meletakkannya di keranjang pakaian kotor.

"Aku tidak tahu kau datang pagi-pagi sekali hanya untuk mengunjungiku. Kupikir kau terluka parah," kata Shizune sambil setengah tertawa.

Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Dia memang tidak berniat untuk menjelaskan apa yang dialaminya sejak semalam. "Aku harus pergi," katanya sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Kau bisa mengatasi ini 'kan?"

Shizune mengangguk. "Mm."

Sakura meninggalkan klinik setelah wanita itu memberinya satu kotak obat. Keluar dari gang, dia menemukan Kakashi sedang berbicara pada salah seorang Korps Elit. Tampaknya mereka belum menyadari kedatangan Sakura jadi gadis itu mundur dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik dinding kusam. Sakura tidak bisa menangkap pembicaraan mereka tapi apapun yang mereka bicarakan, wajah keduanya nampak intens. Begitu lawan bicara Kakashi berlalu, Sakura akhirnya keluar.

Kakashi menoleh pada gadis itu, menatapnya lama.

Kakashi memang tidak bertanya langsung tapi Sakura seolah merasa dia harus memberikan jawaban. Kedua mata Kakashi memicing tak melepaskan tatapannya dari Sakura dan segera tahu apa maksud pria itu. "Apa? Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa." Sakura menatap pria itu lebih lama dari biasanya. _Demi burung gagak, sepertinya dia ingin menghapus ingatanku kalau-kalau aku menguping!_ Dia lalu berjalan mendahului Kakashi sambil berkata kesal, "Lagipula kalau kalian ingin saling berbicara, lakukan di tempat yang lebih privat. Dinding-dinding punya telinga, kau tahu."

 _Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya!_ Sakura merutuk dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin pria itu menuduhnya seperti itu? Dia memang tinggal di Distrik Lampu Merah tapi setidaknya dia tahu batasan privasi, terutama untuk orang-orang seperti Kakashi. Lagipula dia tidak bisa menunjukkan diri begitu saja di hadapan Korps Elit sejak kejadian semalam, bukan?

"Sakura."

"Apa?" bentaknya.

"Apa kau tahu klinik di ujung gang diawasi oleh Korps Elit?"

Langkah Sakura berhenti. Pertanyaan itu bagai angin dingin yang menusuk. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Kakashi melempar pertanyaan itu pasti untuk mengujinya. Sakura memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Lalu dia terkesiap saat punggungnya terasa hangat. Kakashi telah menutup jarak di antara mereka. Pria itu lalu berbisik dengan suara dalam. Sangat dekat hingga Sakura bisa merasakan napas Kakashi di telinganya dan menyapu pipinya kanannya.

"Pemiliknya tidak secara kebetulan adalah temanmu 'kan?"

Sakura meneguk ludah. "Klinik adalah hal biasa di distrik ini meski keberadaannya bisa dihitung jari. Tidak seperti tempatmu berasal, tiap rumah mungkin punya dokter pribadi? Aku dan orang-orang di distrik ini, yang _membutuhkan_ pengobatan tentu saja sering mengunjunginya. Namun hal itu tidak lantas kau simpulkan bahwa pemiliknya adalah temanku."

"Rasanya aneh saja kau rela meluangkan waktu untuk mengunjungi klinik itu meski dirimu tahu _saat ini_ kau tidak membutuhkannya." Suara Kakashi mengalir dengan tenang tapi seperti biasa, menusuk. Tanpa menciptakan jarak dengan gadis di depannya, dia kembali berkata, "Aku simpulkan: satu, Korps Elit mengawasi klinik itu. Dua, mereka melihatmu keluar dari sana. Tiga, berhati-hatilah."

Punggung Sakura terasa dingin dan menyadari jika Kakashi telah bergerak menjauh darinya. Dalam hati Sakura menyesali mulutnya yang terkadang tidak bisa dikendalikan dan akhirnya Kakashi bisa membacanya. Sakura berdehem pelan dan bertanya, "Kenapa mereka mengawasi klinik itu?"

Kakashi kini berdiri di sebelah Sakura, menatap gadis itu dengan seringai yang membuat wajahnya terlihat makin tampan. "Tsk. Mungkin kita harus membicarakan ini di tempat yang lebih privat, seperti katamu bahwa 'dinding punya telinga', bukan?"

"Hmphh." Bibir Sakura membentuk garis tipis, berusaha untuk tidak membalas pria itu lagi.

Matahari sudah benar-benar muncul saat keduanya tiba di depan bangunan tempat tinggal mereka. Sakura yang berjalan lebih dulu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah saat melihat pemuda pirang sedang duduk di salah satu anak tangga depan pintu masuk. Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap melihat penampilan sahabatnya yang… kacau.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Naruto?" Sakura menatap bibir pemuda itu yang bengkak dan mata kirinya yang lebam. "Kau berkelahi?"

Naruto berdecak pelan dengan kedua tangan terlipat ke dada. "Kau dari mana saja? Dari tadi aku menunggumu..." Kalimatnya tidak selesai karena kini kepalanya miring ke satu sisi. Sepasang mata birunya memicing melihat pria jangkung yang berdiri di belakang Sakura lalu beralih pada gadis itu dengan salah satu alis terangkat tinggi. "Oh, Sakura, kau harus menjelaskan banyak hal padaku."

 **:::**

 **TBC**

Kritik/ saran, tuangkan di kotak **Review.** Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Beneath The Night Sky**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Crime**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 **Nggak diedit.** _ **So all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy!**_

 **.**

 **BENEATH THE NIGHT SKY**

 **(10)**

 **::::**

Sakura tidak menoleh pada pria di belakangnya, tapi bagaimana pun dia tahu jika pria itu tengah menyeringai. Pada akhirnya Kakashi berjalan melewatinya, dengan tenang membuka pintu diiringi tatapan melotot dari Naruto. Sakura hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Itu!" seru Naruto saat pintu sudah menutup dari dalam lalu mendesis, "Apa yang dia lakukan di flatmu?"

Sakura meringis. "Naruto, dia adalah pria yang kuceritakan padamu beberapa minggu lalu. Kau ingat? Saat kau bertanya tentang flat baruku?"

Naruto nampak berpikir sejenak lalu bergumam, "Jadi dia pria rambut perak yang kau maksud? Teman flatmu? Saat itu kupikir dia hanya menyewakan flatnya, bukan tinggal di dalam bersamamu! Kukira kau tinggal sendiri! Dia tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kan? Kau jangan lupa dengan kejadian sebelumnya, Sakura. Kau harus hati-hati karena kita tidak tahu apakah orang di dekat kita itu berbahaya atau tidak. Apa orang itu adalah alasan yang membuatku tidak bisa masuk ke flatmu?"

"Tidak, ya, ugh! Maafkan aku, Naruto!"

"Kau menyembunyikannya dariku." Naruto kini melipat tangan ke dada.

"Jika memberitahumu, mungkin kau akan menyuruhku cari flat lain dan bagiku itu sangat melelahkan," gumam Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin menjagamu, Sakura." Suara Naruto berubah pelan setelah dia menarik napas panjang beberapa kali.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, kau tahu. Mungkin sesekali aku merasa tidak aman dan _telah_ berlari mencarimu tapi aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Aku tidak bilang begitu," sahut Naruto dengan nada tak suka mendengar kata-kata gadis itu.

"Aku tidak mau kau fokus menjagaku hingga lupa untuk menjaga dirimu sendiri." Tangan Sakura lalu menusuk-nusuk pelipis Naruto yang lecet membuat pemuda itu meringis. "Tentang orang itu—" Dia merujuk pada pria rambut perak yang mungkin sedang beristirahat di kamarnya. "—sejauh ini dia baik padaku." Cukup sampai di situ yang harus dikatakannya pada Naruto. Mendapati pemuda pirang itu menunggunya pulang, membuatnya tak ingin menceritakan lebih lanjut apa yang dialaminya semalam. Tapi Naruto meresponnya dengan mencibir membuatnya langsung berkata, "Kalau pun dia melakukan hal yang macam-macam terhadapku, aku tinggal menendang selangkangannya atau menusuk matanya dengan jariku!"

Merasa puas dengan jawaban gadis itu, Naruto mulai tersenyum dan tak lama keduanya terbahak.

"Jadi," ujar Sakura setelah berhenti tertawa. Sepasang mata hijau gadis itu kembali menelusuri wajah sahabat pirangnya. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Mungkin kita bisa bicara di dalam saja?"

…

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan semangkuk air hangat, meletakkannya bersama kotak P3K di hadapan Naruto. Dia memasukkan _cotton bud_ ke salah satu lubang hidung Naruto untuk membersihkan darah kering yang masih menempel di dalam sana. "Untung saja hidungmu tidak retak. Tapi kita harus tetap mengobatinya agar tidak infeksi." Sakura beralih pada pelipis, sudut bibir lalu mata lebam pemuda itu. Semua dilakukannya dengan cepat namun hati-hati. Begitu selesai, dia duduk bersila di samping Naruto, menunggunya untuk menceritakan penyebab luka-luka itu.

"Aku dalam perjalanan pulang ke flat. Aku tidak tahu, mereka muncul begitu saja." Naruto bersandar ke dinding, duduk bersila.

"Mereka?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Tiga orang. Salah satu dari mereka tampak mabuk dan langsung memukulku. Mungkin karena aku menghalangi jalan mereka." Sampai di sini Naruto tertawa. Keduanya tahu di distrik Lampu Merah tidak ada yang namanya hak milik, kecuali untuk pemerintah Konoha yang mengklaim bahwa hidupmu adalah milik mereka. "Tentu saja aku melawan. Tidak pernah bertarung sepertimu bukan berarti aku tidak tahu berkelahi," delik Naruto pada Sakura yang baru saja akan membuka mulut untuk menyelanya.

" _Okaay_." Sakura mengedikkan bahu. Dia lalu menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto dengan lembut sambil berkata datar, "Dan mereka menghajarmu habis-habisan." Dia lalu berdiri untuk mengambil segelas air putih yang selalu tersedia dalam _pitcher_ di atas rak kayu kemudian memberikannya pada Naruto. "Minumlah. Apa kau sudah sarapan?"

Tentu saja Naruto menggeleng. "Kau?"

Sakura menggeleng. Dia kembali duduk di sebelah Naruto sambil membuka plester-plester putih yang kini agak berubah warna karena bercampur tanah dan darah pada buku-buku jarinya. "Aku tidak lapar. Tapi aku bisa membuatkanmu makanan kalau kau mau."

"Tidak usah." Naruto berdiri, meluruskan otot-otot tubuhnya. "Sebaiknya aku pulang saja. Aku merasa sangat lelah karena menunggumu semalaman." Jika tidak sedang menyeringai, Sakura akan menganggap pemuda itu masih marah padanya.

"Aku tidak yakin kau benar-benar memaafkanku, Naruto."

"Tadinya. Tapi karena aku mendapat pengobatan gratis dari tangan ajaibmu, kemarahanku menguap begitu saja." Naruto tertawa sambil mengusap-usap batang lehernya. Dia lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar bersama Sakura. Gadis itu mengikutinya keluar bangunan flat hingga beberapa meter sebelum singgah di salah satu kedai.

"Ini." Sakura memberikannya satu bungkusan kertas berisi kue dango. "Jaga dirimu."

" _Yeah_ , kau juga." Naruto mengerling padanya lalu berjalan menjauh hingga menghilang di balik tikungan.

Sakura lalu menengadah pada langit putih biru. Kicauan-kicauan burung seolah membawanya kembali ke masa kecil. Sayap-sayap mereka terkepak di udara, apa adanya. Di dalam tubuh mungil dan rapuh, burung-burung itu memilik jantung yang terus berdetak, paru-paru kembang-kempis, otot-otot berkontraksi. Sakura menatap mereka hingga menghilang di balik horizon, menyatu dengan langit nun jauh di sana. Sakura menarik napas panjang. Dengan salah satu tangan berada di saku _hoodie_ dan yang lain memegang sebungkus kue dango _,_ dia kembali ke flat.

…

Kakashi baru saja selesai bercukur ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka di belakangnya. Gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu terdengar terkesiap lalu buru-buru menutup pintu. Salah satu sudut bibir Kakashi tertarik ke samping lalu dia membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin. Masih bertelanjang dada, dengan _jeans_ hitam membungkus kaki panjang serta handuk putih melingkar di lehernya, dia membuka pintu menuju kamarnya dan mulai berpakaian.

Sementara di kamar sebelah, Sakura memaki-maki pelan atas kecerobohannya menerobos pintu kamar mandi tanpa mengetuk lebih dulu. Kakashi, sudah jelas dalam pembicaraan mereka saat pertama kali berjumpa, adalah pria yang sangat menghargai privasi. Tapi… tapi… Sakura tak bisa mencegah lututnya untuk tak terasa lemas saat mata mereka bertemu di cermin. Dan lihat tubuh itu… meski hanya sepersekian detik, Sakura bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Dia ramping, berotot dan memiliki wajah yang simetris dengan sempurna. Kulitnya pucat tapi itu justru membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. _Sial_!

Tapi di balik tubuh yang nyaris sempurna itu, Sakura melihat jelas sebuah luka di punggung pria itu, mulai dari _scapula_ kemudian bergerak turun hingga area di atas pinggulnya. Luka itu tidak berbentuk seperti goresan tapi terlihat seolah ada sesuatu yang tajam, mungkin pisau, ditancapkan di sana lalu mengirisnya turun. Melihat dari warnanya, Sakura yakin jika luka itu sudah cukup lama. Sakura pun meringis saat membayangkan bagaimana Kakashi mendapatkan luka itu. Apa yang telah dilakukannya? Tapi sekali lagi, Sakura sadar hal ini bukanlah ranahnya. Setiap orang memiliki masa lalu masing-masing.

Sakura berusaha menikmati sarapannya pagi itu, beberapa tusuk kue dango dan segelas air putih. Mengunyah perlahan, bayangan akan tubuh pemilik rambut keperakan itu berganti dengan peristiwa beberapa minggu lalu. Bukan, bukan kejadian di Padang Bulan Sabit melainkan pada apa yang dilakukan Kakashi terhadapnya. Pria itu telah menciumnya.

 _Menciumku._

 _Di bibir._

Bukan kecupan tapi sebuah ciuman. Ciuman pertamanya.

Ino selalu berkata bahwa ciuman pertama bagi seorang gadis merupakan hal yang luar biasa. Salah satu dari sekian banyak hal mengenai hubungan romansa yang bisa membuat jari-jari kakimu melengkung karena gembira sekaligus gugup. _Tapi saat itu aku tidak merasakan apapun mengenai ciuman tersebut. Pikiranku kalut dan pandanganku berkabut._ _Dan aku malah menggigitnya, haha. Ciuman pertamaku sangat tidak romantis. Sungguh ironis._

Sekitar pukul tujuh Sakura menghabiskan sarapannya sebelum membuka seluruh pakaiannya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Di dalam sana dia menyalakan kran air dalam putaran penuh agar pria di kamar sebelah tahu jika ada seseorang yang sedang menggunakan kamar mandi. Satu hal yang tak dia ketahui adalah pria pemilik kamar sebelah itu telah meninggalkan flat beberapa menit lalu dengan tergesa, kembali ke Konoha Crescent.

…

 _ **16 jam sebelumnya…**_

Tsumire sangat bersemangat siang itu. Tekanan darah dan denyut nadinya melonjak hebat membuatnya tak bisa berhenti bergerak. Dia harus bergerak, _harus_! Setelah pertengkaran dengan suaminya setengah jam lalu, dia merasa harus mengalihkan pikirannya. _Ya, membersihkan jendela mungkin bisa mengatasinya!_ Tsumire tertawa kencang. Anaknya yang masih berusia tiga tahun, bocah laki-laki bernama Ren, keluar dari kamar mencari-cari ibunya, menangis sesenggukan dengan tangan mungil mengusap-usap matanya yang merah berair. Ren merasa lapar. Dia ingin makan sesuatu untuk menutupinya. Tsumire berlari menuju kulkas. Hanya ada beberapa potong keju dan roti yang sudah mengering. Suaminya yang belum memberi uang hari itu adalah pemicu pertengkaran mereka. Tsumire berdecak, tidak mungkin lagi dia menjaja tubuh di pinggir jalanan distrik. Rumah Bunga pun tak menerima wanita yang sudah beranak.

Ren kembali menangis. Tsumire meraih sepotong keju, dia cicipi dengan sejumput jari. Masih bagus rupanya. Ren melahap keju itu. Lebih asin dari biasanya tapi tak mengapa. Tahu apa anak kecil tentang rasa?

Tsumire membersihkan jendela tempat tinggal mereka, berulang-ulang hingga beberapa jam berikutnya seperti seorang maniak. Di kamarnya, Ren memang tak lagi menangis dan berganti batuk. Batuk yang terus berulang tak kunjung sembuh meski berkali-kali dibawa ke klinik. Tsumire hanya bisa tertawa. Meski begitu dia duduk di atas sofa kusam dengan dunia yang nampak berputar di dalam kepalanya. Tak lama, tubuh kurusnya terhempas begitu saja di sofa.

Hingga suaminya tiba pada pukul dua pagi lewat 10 menit, berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila, merasa senang karena telah menghajar seseorang. Seorang pemuda picisan, katanya. Tsumire tak peduli. Kepalanya masih berputar meski denyut nadinya mulai berdetak sedikit lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. Kesadarannya mulai kembali meski belum pulih sepenuhnya. Sang suami pun, yang masih berbau alkohol, tak membawa uang seperser pun saat pulang, tertidur di depan pintu kamar mandi setelah muntah berkali-kali. Pukul 4. 30 Tsumire terbangun mencari-cari bocah mungil, Ren yang sejak sore suaranya tak terdengar. Tsumire sempoyongan menuju kamar dan berteriak melihat Ren terkapar dengan mulut penuh darah, napas tinggal satu-satu. Tsumire memeluk anaknya sambil membersihkan wajah bocah itu dengan kedua tangannya. Air matanya menetes tapi tubuhnya masih terasa melayang.

Suaminya, ya suaminya! Jatuh bangun dia mencari suaminya, terantuk benda-benda yang menghalangi jalannya hingga menemukan tubuh suaminya terbaring di depan pintu kamar mandi. Tsumire mengguncang-guncang tubuh pria itu. Dia menerima caci maki. Tsumire menarik paksa tubuh suaminya untuk melihat kondisi anak mereka. Sadar ada yang tak beres, sang suami mengangkat tubuh bocah laki-laki itu dan segera membawanya ke klinik.

Tsumire segera membuka pintu depan tapi yang ditemuinya adalah dua pria sahabat suaminya, menghalangi jalan keluar. Sang suami, dengan wajah pucat menghampiri mereka dan menerima selembar kertas. _Tidak lagi_ , kata Tsumire sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap anak mereka dengan sendu. Suaminya berkata bahwa ini adalah untuk yang terakhir kalinya. _Terakhir kalinya_ , sejak dua bulan lalu, sejak sebulan lalu, sejak dua minggu lalu, sejak tiga hari lalu, selalu saja seperti itu.

Sang suami mengantongi kertas tersebut dan bersama Tsumire mereka berlari menuju klinik terdekat. Wanita pemilik klinik, dengan rambut raven berpotongan pendek segera memeriksa keadaan Ren si bocah. Tapi terlambat. _Dia meninggal karena dosis mematikan dari_ amonia hidroksida _,_ kata wanita raven itu. Sang suami menggila. Dia berlari ke ruang depan dan menghamburkan beberapa kotak obat serta menendang pintu masuk hingga terlempar dari engselnya.

Tsumire hanya bisa terduduk lemas di lantai ubin. Dia tidak tahu telah memberikan makanan beracun pada anaknya sendiri. Dia telah menyimpan zat-zat beracun dalam kulkas, tanpa mengetahui bahwa racun yang ada akan menyebar ke makanan yang juga ada di dalam kulkas.

Sang suami kembali dengan selembar kertas di tangannya lalu diberikan pada wanita raven itu. Tsumire terkesiap karena suaminya begitu tega di saat anak mereka meninggal karena kesalahan mereka sendiri. _Orang-orang itu membutuhkannya, aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan nyawa kita,_ kata sang suami pada istrinya.

Wanita raven itu mengangguk tanpa suara lalu menghilang di balik pintu tersembunyi menuju laboratorium, meraih obat demam, asam baterai, minyak lampu dan ditaruh dalam kantong plastik. Tsumire menggendong jasad anaknya pulang ke rumah sementara suaminya kembali menemui orang-orang yang telah menunggunya menyelesaikan tugas.

Pukul enam pagi, sang suami pulang membawa uang dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak. Tapi lembar demi lembar dari uang itu tentu saja tak bisa mengembalikan nyawa Ren.

 **::::**

 **TBC**

Sudah bisa tebak kenapa klinik Shizune diawasi Korps Elit? Tentu saja dia menyembunyikan satu rahasia yang tidak akan dibaginya pada siapapun, termasuk Sakura.

 _Feel free to send PM, constructive critism and suggestions. Thanks._

 _ **Review please?**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Beneath The Night Sky**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Crime**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 **Nggak diedit.** _ **So all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy!**_

 **.**

 **BENEATH THE NIGHT SKY**

 **(11)**

 **::::**

Rasa sakit terus menghentak tubuh Sakura. Perutnya nyeri, kedua lengannya tak lagi menegang, kepalan tangannya terbuka dan kakinya mulai melemah. "Dia tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya," bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri bersamaan dengan ambruknya tubuhnya ke tanah. Lidahnya basah oleh darah. Terluka dan terengah-engah, dengan rasa sakit tak tertahankan pada tulang keringnya, seketika tangan kirinya terjulur ke depan untuk meraih pergelangan kaki di hadapannya, membuat si penantang yang tak menyangka gerakan itu akhirnya terpelanting ke tanah. Dengan kepala berdenyut kencang, dibawanya kepalan tangannya dengan cepat ke wajah orang itu, meluncurkan tinjuan mematikan yang menimbulkan bunyi retak fantastis. Wasit dan para penonton langsung bersorak.

Sakura, yang masih berada di atas tubuh orang itu, tersenyum sambil menyerot hidungnya. Tubuh di bawahnya ternyata sudah tak sadarkan diri. Sakura lalu bertumpu pada kedua kepalan tangannya yang diletakkan di atas dada lawannya untuk membawa tubuhnya bangkit. Dengan kedua kaki yang bergetar dia berdiri dan wasit langsung menghampirinya, mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengumumkan dirinya sebagai pemenang. Sekali lagi, sekali lagi dia telah mencetak skor kemenangan.

Ebisu, seorang pria pertengahan 30-an, bertubuh kurus seperti galah, mengumpulkan setiap lembar uang yang dipertaruhkan selama pertarungan. Senyumnya semakin lebar tatkala lembaran-lembaran itu semakin menebal. Saat Sakura menghampirinya, Ebisu segera memberikan bagian gadis itu. "70-30, sesuai perjanjian. Tapi malam ini aku memberimu 40. Aku juga akan memberimu cuti selama satu pekan untuk memulihkan diri, sepakat?"

"60 untukku," sahut Sakura singkat membuat Ebisu meringis. "Hei, bukan kau yang bertarung di sini! Lihat aku!" Gadis itu meludah, mengeluarkan cairan merah kental dari mulutnya lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping. Pertarungan malam ini cukup melelahkan baginya, membuatnya terluka lumayan banyak. Lawannya kali ini adalah salah satu yang tertangguh yang pernah dihadapinya. Orang itu tidak bertubuh besar dan berotot, malah seperti perawakan Naruto yang ramping tapi kecepatannya… tidak terduga. Sakura dibuat tak bernapas olehnya saat menerima serangan bertubi-tubi. Tapi Sakura bukanlah tipe petarung yang tak memikirkan strategi. Dia harus menahan sakit berkali-kali demi menemukan titik buta dari lawannya.

"Tapi aku memberimu cuti sepekan!" Ebisu melotot pada gadis itu. "Dan 60-40 adalah hasil yang adil!" Entah kekuatan dari mana, Sakura masih bisa menyeret tubuh kurus itu menjauhi gang tempat pertarungan diadakan. Kini mereka berdiri di antara cahaya remang-remang. Sakura lalu meninju dinding tembok bata dengan tangannya yang masih sehat membuat Ebisu bergidik dan memberitahu dirinya sendiri jika tembok itu pasti sudah rapuh dan mudah retak, bukan karena Sakura sangat kuat.

"60 untukku," desis Sakura lagi dengan nada mematikan. "Atau kau akan bernasib sama dengan tembok ini."

Ebisu membuka mulut untuk berdebat tapi kembali menutupnya saat gadis di depannya mulai mengambil kuda-kuda. "Sepakat, sepakat! Ini!"

Sakura meremas tumpukan uang di tangannya sambil menatap Ebisu menghilang dari pandangan. Mendengus pelan, dia kembali ke arena dan menemukan lawannya sudah tak ada di sana. Apakah dia bangun sendiri menjauhi gang atau teman-temannya mengangkutnya, Sakura tak peduli. Para penonton pun sudah meninggalkan gang karena pertarungan tadi adalah pertarungan terakhir malam ini. Sakura lalu berjalan mendekati tembok tempat _hoodie_ hitamnya tergeletak bersama tas pinggangnya. Dia memasang _hoodie_ lusuh ke tubuhnya, menutupi kaos hijau _navy_ tanpa lengan sembari mengerang pelan lalu mengisi tas pinggangnya dengan uang. Sambil terpincang-pincang tapi senyum puas tersungging di bibirnya, Sakura menepuk-nepuk tas mungil yang sudah melingkar di pinggulnya dan mulai merencanakan kegiatan untuk sepekan ke depan.

…

Sakura terbangun sambil mengerang pelan, merasakan somatik _._ Menenggak sebutir penghilang rasa sakit ternyata tidak berefek banyak. Dia lalu meluruskan kakinya yang menimbulkan bunyi bergemeretak sebelum memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangun, meraba-raba dalam kegelapan mencari sebotol kecil penghilang rasa sakit yang dibelinya dari Shizune dalam perjalanan pulang tadi. Dia baru saja ingin menelan dua butir saat menyadari jika air putih tak tersedia lagi di kamarnya. Mendesah, Sakura membawa botol obat di tangan kiri dan _pitcher_ di tangan kanannya, berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur.

Dengan pandangan yang sudah terbiasa dalam kegelapan, dengan mudah Sakura menemukan lampu lalu menyalakannya. Dia segera mengisi _pitcher_ hingga penuh dari dispenser setelah mengonsumsi dua butir obat dan efeknya terasa semenit kemudian, membuatnya cukup lama berdiam diri di dapur. Setelah mematikan lampu, Sakura keluar dari dapur tapi langkahnya berhenti saat mendengar sebuah erangan, membuat kepalanya meneleng ke arah pintu depan.

Cahaya bulan yang masuk dari kisi-kisi jendela membuat sepasang mata hijaunya menemukan sosok Kakashi, berjalan pelan menuju ruang tengah. Sakura memicing, bertanya-tanya dalam hati sudah berapa lama dia tidak melihat pria itu sejak insiden pemukulan yang dialami Naruto? Tiga hari? Empat hari? Dia bahkan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar pria itu kemarin malam—meski sejak hari pertama dia sudah bersumpah untuk tidak melakukannya—untuk memberi uang sewa namun tak mendapat jawaban sama sekali. Dia juga tidak melihat pria itu di Rumah Bunga, berdasarkan info yang diterimanya dari Ino. Omong-omong tentang Ino, gadis pirang itu tentu saja memburunya dengan berbagai pertanyaan mengenai 'malam kebersamaan' Sakura dengan Kakashi. _Bukan urusanmu_ , hanya itu jawaban yang diberikannya pada Ino.

Sakura kembali mendengar erangan dan langsung sadar jika suara itu berasal dari Kakashi. Sudut mata Sakura berkedut saat mendapati pria itu berjalan dengan terhuyung. Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya pada gagang _pitcher_ penuh air di tangannya sementara tubuhnya menempel pada dinding, berusaha bersembunyi dalam kegelapan. Apakah dia mabuk? Tampak tubuh Kakashi membentuk siluet sedang bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya, kepalanya tertunduk dan napasnya terdengar jelas dan berat. Pria itu lalu mendorong tubuhnya menjauhi dinding dan melangkah pelan, melintasi ruangan dengan… pincang?

Terdengar umpatan berkali-kali membuat Sakura terkesiap dalam gelap. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Sakura mendengar Kakashi mengumpat dan entah bagaimana, meski adalah hal yang biasa di distrik ini, tetap saja terdengar aneh baginya, terutama karena hal itu mengalir langsung dari bibir merah muda si rambut perak. Sakura melirik pintu kamar pria itu yang berada di sebelah kirinya, hanya berjarak tiga meter. Tentu saja Kakashi akan berjalan melewatinya dan Sakura memohon dalam hati agar pria itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Entah berapa lama Sakura menahan napas saat Kakashi berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?"

 _Shit_. "Umm, aku dari dapur," jawabnya sambil bergeser ke kanan dengan perasaan tak nyaman dan menyadari sebuah buffet telah menghalanginya. Dia menarik napas panjang, menajamkan indera perabanya, sebelum meletakkan _pitcher_ dan menyalakan lampu meja. Seketika ruangan di sekeliling mereka berubah terang. Sakura menengadah dan sekali lagi menyadari perbedaan tinggi mereka yang cukup signifikan. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat bibir mungilnya membuka. Di hadapannya, dia mendapati bagaimana sisi kanan wajah pria itu penuh darah, bibirnya nampak kering dan pecah-pecah. Mantel hitamnya, mantel yang Sakura lihat saat pulang dari Rumah Bunga terakhir kali mereka keluar dari sana, berubah kumal dan tampak beberapa sobekan di ujung bawah dan bagian lengan. Sakura tanpa sadar berkata singkat, " _Shit._ "

Kakashi mendengus pelan. Tangannya terjulur dan jemari panjangnya mematikan lampu. Kini mereka kembali berada dalam kegelapan. "Tak ada yang perlu dilihat di sini."

"Tapi kau terlihat sangat kacau."

Kakashi yang baru saja mengambil selangkah menjauh dari Sakura, tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia berkata tanpa melihat gadis itu, "Kubilang tak ada yang perlu dilihat di sini. Kembali ke kamarmu." Dan kembali melangkah.

"Lagi?" Sakura mendengus, kali ini cukup keras. "Selalu saja seperti itu, memerintahku sesuai keinginanmu. Menyuruhku diam, menyuruhku kembali ke kamar, menyuruhku tidur, seolah aku ini anak kecil yang harus menuruti apapun yang kau katakan. Aku tidak mau—"

Suara Sakura menghilang saat Kakashi kembali berdiri di hadapannya dengan tangan kanannya berada di samping kepala gadis itu. Sakura tak bisa bergerak apalagi kabur karena sisi kanan tubuhnya telah terhimpit buffet. Sakura meneguk ludah.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara," ujar Kakashi dengan suara serak.

"Aku hanya—"

"Sshh." Telunjuk Kakashi menekan bibir Sakura. "Ingat dengan apa yang kukatakan padamu saat kau pulang dengan wajah pucat dan kehabisan napas?"

" _Yeah_." Sakura berbisik lirih. Bibirnya lalu bergerak di antara telunjuk pria itu. "Apapun kekacauan yang kau alami di luar jangan bawa masuk ke flat ini."

" _Good girl._ Aku pun juga seperti itu. Apapun kekacauan yang kubawa pulang, abaikan saja." Sepasang mata abu-abu Kakashi turun ke bibir mungil itu.

"Aku tidak bisa." Dengan garis-garis cahaya yang masuk melalui kisi-kisi, Sakura mendapati mata pria itu berkilat. Sakura bisa merasakan tubuh pria itu semakin dekat, menutup sedikit demi sedikit jarak mereka.

"Kenapa?" Kakashi kini meletakkan jemari panjangnya di pipi gadis itu, menekan bibir bawah Sakura dengan ibu jarinya dan mengusapnya turun. Dia bisa merasakan napas Sakura di ibu jarinya.

Jantung Sakura berdentam-dentam jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tubuhnya menegang dan untuk yang ke sekian kalinya dia meneguk ludah. "Karena… aku… umm, karena kau telah memasuki gelembungku."

"Gelembung?" tanya Kakashi dengan tangan yang kini berada di pinggul Sakura membuat gadis itu terkesiap.

"Seperti ini. Sejak malam… kau menciumku." Wajah Sakura berubah panas. Rasa-rasanya seperti erupsi gunung berapi. Tapi apa yang diutarakannya barusan adalah sesuatu yang benar. Yang selalu terbayang di pelupuk matanya bahkan hingga menutup mata. "Aku membuat gelembung untukku sendiri. Itu seperti jarak aman bagaimana aku berinteraksi dengan orang-orang."

"Jadi itu alasanmu?" Salah satu alis Kakashi terangkat naik. Meski begitu kepalanya miring ke satu sisi dan dia melakukan hal yang terduga. Mengendus leher gadis itu.

Telapak tangan kanan Sakura merapat ke dinding. _Jangan lakukan ini, jangan lakukan ini. Jika kau melakukannya, aku akan membuat diriku sendiri malu._ Kalimat itu berulang-ulang di benaknya bagai merapal mantra. " _Yeah_. Kau—kau telah menginvasi gelembungku." Lagi-lagi itu benar. Hanya ada dua orang yang pernah melakukannya; Ino dan tentu saja Naruto. "Dan… untuk orang yang sangat menghargai privasi…" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasakan hembusan napas pria itu di lehernya. "… kau tidak tahu tentang gelembung?"

"Aromamu enak." Kakashi tidak mendengarkannya.

"Apa? Oh, nghh… terima kasih. Aku baru saja membelinya…" _Kenapa juga aku harus memberitahunya? Dasar bodoh!_ "… dan soal gelembung… _please_ , Kakashi, dengarkan aku!"

"Percakapan ini tidak akan membawa kita ke mana pun." Kakashi menarik kepalanya dari leher jenjang itu untuk menatap Sakura. Sepasang mata hijau gadis itu dipenuhi emosi yang tak terungkapkan. Dia tampak begitu kecil, rapuh dan… dan _oh, sangat muda_. Sama seperti dengan para Gadis Bunga yang dikunjunginya hampir setiap malam. Tapi gadis ini, gadis yang berdiri gemetar di hadapannya, yang masih berusaha mengangkat dagu dengan angkuh, telah membuat naluri melindunginya muncul ke permukaan. _Apa yang membuatmu berbeda dengan mereka, Sakura?_ Kakashi belum bisa menemukannya, belum bisa hingga saat ini. Pada akhirnya Kakashi menutup celah terakhir di antara mereka.

Mata Sakura membeliak. Refleks tangannya berada di dada pria itu, alih-alih mendorongnya, Sakura membiarkan tangannya di sana. Tubuhnya yang masih nyeri hingga ke tulang membuatnya tak mampu menjauhkan pria itu darinya, dan mulai gemetar tak terkontrol. Kepala Kakashi miring ke sisi kanan dengan bibir yang semakin mendekati bibir Sakura dan gadis itu terkejut mendapati bibirnya sendiri membuka. Matanya kemudian menutup dan hal yang dirasakannya adalah oksigen seolah ditarik paksa dari paru-parunya saat bibir Kakashi pada akhirnya menyentuh bibirnya. Ciuman yang tidak menggoda tapi panas, tajam, bergairah dan memerintah. Bibir Kakashi terasa dingin dan kasar dan dia bisa merasakan darah di sana tapi tak peduli karena kini dia fokus pada kehangatan yang perlahan mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sakura ingin menjauh sebelum dirinya hilang akal tapi tampaknya tak sanggup. Tak ada seorang pun yang pernah menciumnya seperti ini. Ha! Dia selalu membayangkan cerita Ino tentang sebuah ciuman yang membuat seseorang meleleh, dan sekarang dia mengerti.

Sakura mengerang pelan, membuat Kakashi memperdalam ciumannya. Botol kecil di tangan kiri Sakura pun jatuh, menggelinding di lantai. Panas tubuh pria itu kini menjalar di setiap venanya, menghangatkannya. Saat euforia itu mulai melingkupinya, Kakashi melepas bibirnya. Seketika Sakura merindukan kehangatan itu. Dengan kepala tertunduk, Sakura mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara. Matanya masih tertutup dan dia merasakan lembaran-lembaran tirai merah muda yang selalu melindungi wajahnya, perlahan disampirkan ke belakang telinganya oleh pria itu.

"Malam itu, saat kau pulang dengan wajah pucat dan frustasi, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam." Kakashi berkata dengan suara rendah sembari mengusap pipi gadis itu dengan buku-buku jarinya yang lecet dan penuh darah kering. Matanya menatap bibir Sakura yang bengkak dan memerah. Ada jejak darah di sana. "Aku berpikir saat itu juga untuk menciummu. Seperti 'jangan berpikir, cium saja dan biarkan semuanya bekerja dengan alami'. Aku mengalaminya sekarang. Aku frustasi bahkan mungkin mendekati depresi. Dan kau berdiri di sana…" Kakashi menggenggam lengan Sakura dan tertawa kecil, menampakkan susunan giginya yang rapi. " _Gosh_ , kenapa pula aku menceritakan hal ini padamu?"

Sakura menengadah untuk mencari-cari mata Kakashi dalam kegelapan. Bayangan rahang tajam pria itu tampak berkedut, rambut keperakannya yang kini terlihat kusam tetap tak bisa menghilangkan garis-garis ketampanan itu. "Kau memanfaatkanku." Suara Sakura terdengar lirih.

"Kalau kau menganggapnya seperti itu."

"Aku tidak bilang itu salah." Suara Sakura yang tadinya terdengar bergetar kini berubah. Intonasinya jadi lebih kuat. Jemari kurus Sakura kemudian terkepal kuat di mantel pria itu. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau alami di luar sana, meski aku ragu kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku di distrik ini karena kau salah satu petinggi Konoha yang mungkin punya monitor di mana-mana." Sakura tersenyum singkat sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Kita adalah dua anak manusia yang frustasi, mungkin kita sudah gila hanya saja tak menyadarinya. Tapi di apartemen ini, di dalam flat kecil ini, kau adalah kau dan aku adalah aku."

Kakashi menarik napas panjang. Menguak satu lapis jubah pertahanan dirinya pada gadis itu tidak akan berarti banyak. Kakashi mengangguk pelan.

"Bisa kita pergi dari sini? Kakiku mulai kram," kata Sakura yang kini mengalihkan wajahnya.

Kakashi mengerjap. Dia menarik tubuh dari Sakura, menciptakan ruang agar gadis itu bergerak leluasa. Sakura meraih _pitcher_ di atas buffet. "Aku, uh… juga menyimpan kotak P3K di kamar mandi jadi kalau kau mau, kau bisa menggunakannya."

Kakashi berdiri tegak. Kedua tangannya kini berada di samping tubuhnya. "Mm," ujarnya singkat. "Terima kasih."

"Kurasa kau harus segera membersihkan diri. Para Gadis Bunga pasti tidak mau pelanggan favorit mereka datang ke sana dengan tubuh penuh luka." Sakura beringsut, kali ini dengan _pitcher_ yang digenggamnya dengan dua tangan lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sebelum membuka pintu, dia berhenti sejenak, menatap pria yang berdiri di dekat dinding abu-abu, tempat di mana ciuman mereka terjadi beberapa saat lalu dan masih meninggalkan bekas yang tak akan pernah Sakura lupakan. "Selamat malam, Kakashi."

"Selamat malam, Sakura."

Pintu kamar gadis itu menutup dari dalam. Mata Kakashi terpejam dan dia menarik napas lalu dihembuskan perlahan. Dia berbalik tapi mata tajamnya menangkap botol kecil yang tergeletak di lantai. Kakashi merunduk dan meraih benda itu. Dia menyalakan lampu meja, memerhatikan benda kecil di tangannya. Matanya memicing saat menyadari jenis obat apa yang ada di genggamannya kini.

 _OxyContin_.

Kakashi menatap lama pintu kamar Sakura dengan sudut bibir yang berkedut pelan.

 **::::**

 **TBC**

 **::::**

 **Glosarium:**

 _Somatic_ : bagian dari sistem saraf untuk merasakan rangsangan eksternal, bertanggung jawab untuk semua kontraksi otot secara sadar. Merupakan bagian dari sistem saraf, di mana semua panca indera dikendalikan oleh sistem ini. Sistem saraf ini menginervasi semua organ sensorik, termasuk mata, telinga, lidah, kulit serta semua otot rangka, dan otot-otot yang melekat pada tulang dan digunakan secara sadar.

Untuk kasus _somatic_ yang dialami Sakura dalam chapter ini, mengindikasikan bahwa Sakura merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat akibat pertarungan sebelumnya (sistem saraf somatik yang bekerja).

 _OxyContin:_ salah satu merk obat penghilang rasa sakit ( _painkiller_ ). Dikenal luas sebagai _hillbilly heroine_ , karena penyalahgunaannya di komunitas Appalachian (penduduk di daerah pegunungan Appalachian yang terletak di bagian utara AS) dan merupakan masalah kejahatan utama di AS. Bisa didapatkan dengan resep dokter tapi merupakan obat keras yang mengganggu transmisi sinyal dalam sistem saraf yang kita terima sebagai rasa nyeri. Obat-obat penghilang rasa sakit biasanya terbuat dari opium poppy, seperti heroin. Obat-obatan ini sering disalah gunakan termasuk Oxycodone, Hydrocodone, Meperidine, Hydromorphone dan Propoxyphene.

 **POJOK RIVIEW** ( _nama usulan dari PureAi *laugh*_ )

Untuk riview yang log in sih bisa kubalas lewat PM. Tapi rasanya nggak adil ya mengingat beberapa ripyu masuk nggak ada akun/ guest. Jadi kubalas lewat sini saja semuanya. Kuusahakan di akhir chapter akan membalas ripyu kalian satu-persatu. Tadinya sih ragu karena takut balasan ripyu lebih panjang dari fic itu sendiri plus Glosarium. Haha. Dan thanks buat PureAi yang mengingatkan soal Pojok Ripyu.

 **Pearl Jeevas** : Setiap karakter di sini akan ada porsinya masing-masing. So be patient *smile*

 **Cal Kaktus** : thanks ripyunya.

 **Ujan** : thank u.

 **Wowwoh. Geegee** : Thanks.

 **Tectona Grandis** : Thank you. Secara pribadi udah ngelewatin WB mungkin saking lamanya di ffn. Haha. Cuma sering gagal fokus. Semangat selalu, kak.

 **Kakashiku tercinta** : silakan dibaca ulang *smile* dan thanks ripyunya.

 **Pure Ai** : Pojok Ripyu udah ada nih, haha. Yup, tebakan Purr benar. Lalu poin 3 udah kukoreksi. Thanks udah nunjukin kesalahannya ya. Maklum proses pembuatan chapter lalu dari sore sampai jam tiga pagi ditemani dua cangkir kopi hitam *ngedrama*

 **Image28** : Bukan, bukan. Tapi pertanyaanmu bagus juga. Traficking emang selalu berhubungan dengan penjualan organ. Bisa jadi usul yang bagus.

 **CEKBIOAURORAN** : Ngebayangin anak kecil nggak berdosa menjadi korban orang tua sendiri itu bikin cenat cenut. Tapi realitanya, dunia bawah tanah jauh lebih parah daripada yang diceritakan fic ini.

 _ **I don't know the key to success, but the key to failure is trying to please everybody—Bill Cosby.**_

 _Yeah, right, you can't please everyone_. Jadi saya mohon maaf jika fic ini mungkin tidak bisa/ kurang memenuhi ekspektasi masing-masing/ sebagian pembaca.

 _If I had my own world, I'd love it for all that's inside it. There's be no more wars, death, or riots. There'd be no more faiths, packed parkin', guns, bombs sounding off. Let me feel you, carry you higher. Watch our words spread hope like fire. Secret crowds rise up and gather. Hear your voices sing back louder—_ _ **Secret Crowds; AVA**_

 **As usual,** **feel free to send** **PM,** **review,** **kritik yang membangun dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Beneath The Night Sky**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Crime**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **Mention of**_ _ **drugs making (implicit), frustration and depression signs, kid murder. If you don't like or**_ _ **if it**_ _ **trigger something in you, then I suggest don't read this chapter.**_

 **Nggak diedit.** _ **So all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy!**_

 **.**

 **BENEATH THE NIGHT SKY**

 **(12)**

 **::::**

Kamar tidur Kakashi tidak luas. Hanya tempat tidur yang terletak di tengah ruangan, tidak benar-benar menyentuh dinding dengan kepala tempat tidur yang terbuat dari mahogani. Di sebelah kiri terdapat bufet, dengan dua buah buku bersampul oranye dan sebuah lampu duduk. Jendela dengan tirai putih yang selalu tertutup; sebuah kursi kayu dan meja bundar berkaki empat tak jauh darinya. Hanya itu, kecuali di salah satu sudut dekat pintu masuk, beberapa mantel; dominan warna hitam dan biru _navy_ , tergantung pada paku-paku di dinding.

Kakashi baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Kini dia tengah duduk di tepi tempat tidur menghadap jendela sembari memijat-mijat batang lehernya, sementara pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa menit lalu. Bagaimana gadis itu masuk begitu saja dan mendengar desah napas terkejut dari bibir mungilnya lalu mundur seketika dengan membanting pintu hingga tertutup. Kakashi menyeringai membayangkan mata hijau terang Sakura membelalak seolah-olah memenuhi wajahnya yang mungil, saat keduanya beradu pandang di cermin.

 _Jadi dia memang bukan pelacur di pinggir jalan._ Seorang pelacur tidak akan secanggung itu saat berhadapan dengan lelaki. Lagipula pemerintah yang menjalankan distrik tempat dirinya menjejakkan kaki sekarang perlahan mulai menghapuskan pelacur-pelacur yang menjajakan diri di setiap sudut jalan. _Mereka sulit dikontrol jika tersebar,_ kata salah satu petinggi Konoha saat mereka mengadakan rapat di Konoha Crescent. _Maka dari itu kami menciptakan Rumah Bunga agar lebih mudah mengontrol para jalang itu._

 _Para jalang yang juga memuaskan kalian setiap malam_. Kakashi melempar handuk kecil yang melingkar di lehernya ke arah jendela, menyentuh tirai lalu jatuh ke lantai, membuat debu-debu nampak beterbangan, berkilap karena ditempa cahaya matahari. Kakashi kembali memikirkan gadis itu, yang mungkin sedang mengutuk dirinya sendiri di kamar sebelah. _Dia juga bukan gadis bunga, itu sudah jelas._ Jadi tinggal dua pilihan: _petarung jalanan dan pengedar._

Kakashi melayangkan pikirannya kembali pada percakapannya dengan salah satu anggota Korps saat perjalanan pulang tadi. Sudah lima hari mereka mengawasi salah satu klinik, dengan seorang wanita bernama Shizune sebagai pemilik. Tidak ada kejadian berarti selama itu hingga dini hari tadi, seorang pria dengan anak kecil di gendongannya dan seorang wanita, menerobos klinik. Bagi orang awam, kejadian itu dianggap biasa; anak mereka sakit dan harus segera diobati. Pun dari dalam terdengar perdebatan yang cukup sengit lalu tak ada suara dan setengah jam berikutnya, kedua orang yang menerobos tadi keluar dengan membawa anak kecil yang tampaknya sudah terkulai.

Tapi bagi dua Korps Elit yang sedang mengawasi kejadian itu, tak bisa menganggapnya biasa saja. Sudah bukan rahasia di kalangan Korps Elit jika klinik itu adalah penyuplai bahan untuk membuat obat-obatan yang mengandung zat aditif. Orang-orang tertentu akan datang ke sana, mengumpulkan bahan lalu dibawa ke laboratorium 'gelap' dan tersembunyi, yang biasanya berada di _basement_ tempat mereka tinggal. Para pembuatnya, yang sering disebut 'Koki', mengambil sari-sari dari bahan dasar seperti obat demam, menggunakan berbagai macam bentuk amfetamin atau turunannya lalu dicampur dengan bahan berbahaya serta mematikan seperti anti beku atau pembebas pipa yang tersumbat.

Sampai di situ tidak ada masalah. Hanya beberapa bahan yang mudah menguap dan pada kenyataannya para Koki juga adalah pengguna yang pikirannya kusut, maka mereka sering mengalami kecelakaan pada saat pembuatan dengan luka bakar parah dan cacat bahkan kematian.

Dunia distrik Lampu Merah tak mengenal kata ilegal. Sama sekali. Pelacuran, obat-obatan, pertarungan jalanan, penjualan organ, semuanya! Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa meneriakkan kata itu jika distrik Lampu Merah saja diciptakan oleh petinggi Konoha? Satu-satunya hal yang ilegal di sini adalah meneriakkan kata 'ilegal'.

 _Segala bentuk kejahatan disatukan di distrik ini agar lebih mudah untuk dikontrol oleh Pemerintah._ Sebuah dunia tanpa ada batas moral dan amoral. Kau bisa mengiris leher seseorang begitu saja tanpa butuh alasan apapun dan kau bisa menunjuk siapapun sebagai pelakunya. _Heck,_ bahkan bagi Kakashi yang sudah tinggal selama 30 tahun di sini, tak pernah melepaskan _glock_ yang tersembunyi di balik mantelnya, atau pisau setajam dan setipis _scapel_ yang berlindung di balik celananya.

Semuanya terkendali. _Tidak ada masalah hingga obat-obatan hasil racikan itu beredar di_ Konoha Crescent _dan menyebabkan kematian._

Jika memang benar Sakura adalah pengedar, dia hanya seorang pengedar biasa, bukan Koki. Dia tak menemukan satu pun tanda luka bakar di tangan gadis itu. Dan seorang petarung jalanan… tampaknya lebih masuk akal mengingat luka dan memar yang tak pernah lepas dari kepalan tangannya atau kuda-kuda yang siaga setiap saat. Kakashi menyeringai. Mungkin dia harus bertanya pada salah satu rekannya di mana pertarungan jalanan sering diadakan dan dia bisa menyoraki gadis itu serta mempertaruhkan uangnya.

Terdengar bunyi 'bip' berkali-kali, datang dari salah satu mantelnya yang tergantung. Kakashi mengerang, mengusap wajah dengan salah satu tangannya. _Tak bisakah mereka membiarkanku tenang untuk sehari saja?_

…

"Siapa anak itu?" Kakashi mengangguk ke arah seorang anak perempuan bertubuh kurus, mungkin sekitar 12 tahun. Tampak jelas sorot ketakutan di mata si anak.

"Bukan urusanmu." Tiap otot di wajah Kabuto mengeras, matanya memicing di balik kacamata berbingkai hitam.

"Tetap saja adalah urusanku karena tempat ini bukan untuk anak-anak."

"Anak ini adalah hadiahku. Aku berhak memilikinya." Kabuto mendengus.

Kepala Kakashi miring ke satu sisi dengan alis terangkat tinggi saat berkata, "Memilikinya setelah membunuh orang tuanya?"

"Ap—hei, dari mana kau tahu kalau aku…"

Kakashi menyeringai, "Aku hanya menebaknya dan kau dengan begitu bodohnya memberitahuku."

"Sialan kau, Kakashi. Lagi-lagi kau memanipulasiku!" geram Kabuto. Dia lalu melampiaskan kekesalannya pada anak yang sedang berlutut itu, menarik rambutnya sekuat tenaga hingga kepalanya mendongak, membuat si anak meringis kesakitan dengan air mata yang sedari tadi membasahi kedua pipinya. "Hentikan tangisanmu, bocah!" desis Kabuto karena menahan kesal.

"Bawa anak itu kembali," ujar Kakashi lagi dengan datar, tidak mengalihkan mata abu-abunya dari Kabuto. Dia menyadari jika si anak yang tengah duduk berlutut kini menatapnya tak percaya.

"Tidak." Kabuto bersikeras. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah _revolver_ dari balik mantelnya. Pupil anak perempuan di bawahnya langsung melebar saat merasakan moncong benda itu menempel di pelipisnya. Anak itu tersentak dan berusaha melepaskan diri tapi genggaman Kabuto pada rambutnya membuatnya berhenti. Tubuhnya gemetar. Mata bulatnya kini beralih pada Kakashi, _memohon._ Memohon untuk hidupnya atau memohon untuk mati saja.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu jika jadi dirimu, Kabuto." Perlahan tangan Kakashi meraba glock yang tersimpan rapi di punggung kirinya saat Kabuto tak melihatnya.

"Peduli setan! Bocah ini kembali ke luar sana pun belum tentu dia selamat." Kabuto menelusuri leher anak itu dengan ujung pistolnya sebelum kembali ke pelipisnya.

Rahang Kakashi bergemeratak. Apa yang dikatakan Kabuto sedikit banyak adalah benar. Dengan tidak memiliki siapapun di luar sana justru membuat hidup anak itu dalam bahaya tapi... berada di tangan Kabuto pun tak ada bedanya. Kakashi menarik napas panjang, dan sesaat dia menatap anak itu. Anak itu memohon padanya.

"Kabuto, hentikan." Kakashi melihat bagaimana telunjuk pria itu mulai menarik pelatuk. "Berikan anak itu padaku dan aku akan membawanya ke Rumah Bunga."

"Kau tahu, Kakashi? Aku tidak suka properti yang kutemukan dengan susah payah pada akhirnya tidak menjadi milikku seorang. Berbeda denganmu yang menghabiskan setiap malam di sana..." Kabuto tertawa dengan sorot mata penuh kebencian. "Karena kau tidak memiliki apapun di dunia ini. Aku tahu rencanamu, Kakashi. Kau akan menembakku dan mengambil anak ini dariku. Aku... aku tidak akan membiarkannya!"

Satu tembakan pada akhirnya terdengar di udara, menggema kemudian menghilang di horizon. Hanya berselang sepersekian detik tembakan kedua terdengar, namun kali ini dengan sangat halus, meninggalkan desisan sisa-sisa mesiu dari sebuah _glock_. Tangan Kakashi kembali ke sisi tubuhnya, masih menggenggam _glock_ dengan erat. Mata abu-abunya menyorot kosong.

Di depannya kini tersungkur Kabuto, merintih pelan dengan pelipis mengucurkan darah. Kakashi berjalan mendekatinya, bot hitamnya menendang _revolver_ milik Kabuto hingga masuk di antara celah rak sekitar lima meter dari posisi mereka. Kakashi lalu berjongkok, memeriksa tiap saku dari pria itu. Kakashi lalu berdiri dan menumpukan beratnya pada satu kaki, menyalakan sebatang rokok yang diambilnya tadi dari saku mantel pria bodoh di bawahnya. Kepalanya meneleng saat pintu masuk terbuka dan seorang wanita dengan rambut merah ditata pola _herringbone_ yang disimpul tinggi oleh tali biru tua, melangkah bagai kucing menemukan mangsa.

" _Well, well, well._ Kali ini apa yang kau lakukan, Kakashi-kun?"

Wanita itu, Mei, melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke pinggul ramping Kakashi sambil menatap Kabuto. Kimono mahal berwarna biru tua dengan kerah yang dibiarkan rendah dan terbuka untuk memperlihatkan sepasang payudara yang membuat pria manapun akan meneguk ludah.

"Mei, Mei!" Kabuto merintih sambil memegang pelipisnya, berusaha bangkit saat melihat wanita itu.

"Tidak." Mei menggeleng. Mata hijau cerahnya kemudian mendapati tubuh kurus seorang anak yang tengah tersungkur dengan darah mengalir dari kepalanya. "Dia mati?" Melihat Kakashi tak menjawab hanya membuatnya mendesah pelan. "Kau tahu aku cenderung menghindari konflik, jadi jangan cerita padaku."

Kakashi menarik diri dari tangan Mei yang melingkar seperti ular di tubuhnya. Dia mengisap rokok lagi membuat kedua pipinya membentuk cekungan lalu berkata, "Bawa dia pada Danzo." Dia menatap ke bawah, pada Kabuto yang kini tak ada apa-apanya. Kakashi mendengus jijik.

Mei menatap Kabuto dengan mata berkilat dan tersenyum manis, membuat pria berkacamata itu bergetar. "Oh, kurasa kita akan mendapat hiburan yang tidak biasa untuk malam ini. Danzo-sama pasti akan sangat senang mendengar ceritamu, Kabuto, bagaimana kau melanggar aturannya." Mei melirik jasad anak perempuan itu lalu berjongkok, membuat belahan tinggi pada kimononya menampakkan kulitnya yang putih mulus bagai susu. Dia memegang pelipis Kabuto dan tertawa. Tawa yang memiliki berbagai macam makna. Dengan suara berbisik sensual dia berkata, "Kau beruntung Kakashi meleset dan hanya menyambar pelipismu."

Tapi siapapun yang mengenal pria bermata abu-abu itu tahu pasti jika dirinya tak pernah meleset.

Kakashi menyimpan kembali _glock_ miliknya di balik mantel hitam lalu beranjak untuk meninggalkan kekacauan di belakangnya. Dia mendengar seruan Mei yang bertanya padanya mengenai apa yang harus dilakukannya pada mayat anak perempuan itu. "Terserah kau." Hanya itu jawabannya.

Melangkah keluar dari gudang tua dia menatap langit yang sudah gelap. Kakinya terus membawanya menjauh untuk memasuki keramaian pusat kota distrik Lampu Merah, melewati tiap gang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya, bagaikan tanda di tubuhnya yang diiris oleh pisau yang sangat tajam, menusuk hingga ke bawah kulitnya seperti sebuah seni. Setiap jalan adalah tempat di mana dirinya tumbuh dan beberapa sudutnya telah dianggapnya sebagai rumah, yang membuatnya merasa tenang meski hanya sesaat. Tapi tidak untuk malam ini. Malam ini, jantungnya seolah memaksa keluar dari dadanya, ingin melepaskan diri dari kungkungan. Berdetak sangat keras seolah akan meretakkan tulang rusuknya. Setiap inderanya kini dalam posisi siaga. Setiap warna tampak begitu terang, suara-suara terdengar makin keras, orang-orang yang baginya asing justru membuat detak jantungnya semakin tajam terasa.

Dia bertemu dengan dua atau tiga geng di jalanan yang dilewatinya, menghajar mereka, melampiaskan rasa sesak di dadanya. Bahkan dengan sengaja dia menyimpan _glock_ dan _scapel_ demi berkelahi dengan tangan kosong. Siapapun yang mengenal sosoknya pasti bersedia untuk meladeninya. Dia tidak peduli dengan tatapan beberapa Korps Elit yang melihatnya. Untuk saat ini dia hanya ingin merasakan sakit. Tapi lagi-lagi, rasa sakit fisik itu tak bisa mengalahkan rasa sakit yang mengalir di tubuhnya.

 _Tatapan mata anak itu…_ Kakashi melayangkan buku-buku jarinya ke rahang pemuda tanggung di hadapannya. Suara itu kembali berbisik padanya, di benaknya. _Semuanya kacau, tapi tak ada jalan kembali…_ Udara menjadi terasa berat, membuatnya sulit bernapas. _Dia memohon. Dia mati di tangan seorang bajingan. Dia memohon padaku._ Kakashi melingkarkan tangannya ke leher pemuda yang lain, menekannya langsung di tenggorokan dengan ibu jarinya. _Memohon padaku untuk mengakhiri hidupnya._ Benak Kakashi runtuh seolah ada badai listrik di kepalanya, dengan terlalu banyak sirkuit-sirkuit pendek yang tak masuk akal. _Kau gagal… kau gagal menyelamatkannya…_

Empat hari. Empat hari Kakashi bagai terombang-ambing. _Apakah aku harus lari saja?_ Tapi hanya ada satu tempat yang ada di kepalanya sekarang. Dia harus kembali ke flat. Dia tidak ingin ke Konoha Crescent. Dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang-orang yang ada di sana. Dia tidak ingin ke Rumah Bunga. Tidak untuk hari ini. Tubuhnya terasa lelah, sakit, rambutnya awut-awutan, wajahnya penuh darah, kepalan tangannya terluka parah, mantelnya koyak di sana-sini.

Rasa sakit itu membelit dadanya, diam-diam membunuhnya. Rasa sakit di mana dirinya belum bisa berdamai dengannya. Dia tidak bisa melarikan diri sekeras apapun usahanya, karena rasa sakit itu akan terus mengikutinya seperti bayangan hitam, memakannya perlahan.

Namun dia berdiri di sana. Gadis itu berdiri di sana dalam kegelapan dan Kakashi langsung mengenalinya. Gadis itu berdiri sendiri di sana, dengan mata hijau berkilat, dengan kening yang berkerut dan aroma manis seperti buah raspberi yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan tapi dia terlihat sangat... cantik. Kecantikan yang bercampur baur dengan kesedihan bagi Kakashi adalah sebuah seni. _Yang tragis._

Kakashi mencium gadis itu dan seketika tubuhnya membuat reaksi kimia, menurunkan kadar _kortisol_ dalam tubuhnya. _Aku mungkin tidak membutuhkan obat penenang._ Dia terus mencium gadis pemilik rambut merah muda itu dengan penuh gairah. Beralih ke lehernya, menyesap aromanya yang memabukkan. Hormon endorfin di tubuhnya langsung bekerja. _Aku bisa melakukan hal ini semalaman._ Namun pada akhirnya Kakashi menarik tubuhnya. Wajahnya terasa kaku saat melihat sepasang mata gadis itu berkabut membuat dadanya berdentam-dentam. Kakashi ingin merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya tapi yang dilakukannya hanya menggenggam lengan gadis itu.

Mereka bercakap beberapa saat. Kakashi merasa lega sejenak. Tidak sepenuhnya lega tapi ini adalah sebuah awal.

"Selamat malam, Kakashi."

"Selamat malam, Sakura."

Meski tangannya menggenggam botol kecil itu, Kakashi tahu bahwa di dunia ini, dia tidak sendiri.

 **::::**

 **TBC**

 **::::**

 **Glosarium:**

 _Kortisol_ : hormon stres/ depresi.

 _Endorfin_ : hormon yang menghasilkan rasa senang.

 _Scapel_ : pisau bedah.

Jika chap kemarin dari sudut pandang Sakura, maka kali ini dari sudut pandang Kakashi. Jadi udah tahu kan kenapa Kakashi pulang-pulang malah bonyok.

 **POJOK REVIEW**

Pure Ai: thanks for the compliment, Purr dan udah nunjukin kritik di chap lalu. Setelah dibaca ulang emang agak ganjil ya. Tapi belum sempat edit.

Riku Tabbe: Tsumire karakter penting? Let's see yeah. Pojok ripyu sendiri usulan dari Pure Ai, haha. Thanks.

Another reader: thanks udah ripyu di tiap chap. Tiap ripyu is my drug, anw.

Pearl Jeevas: tapi saya juga nggak mau nambahin micin banyak-banyak nanti bisa ngerusak otak, haha. Soal klinik Shizune udah dijelasin di chap ini. Thanks.

Tectona Grandis: Sakura dicekokin drugs? Let's see yeah di chap depan. Thanks kak.

Serizawa Natsu: Yup. Remake sebenarnya tapi kali ini jadi cukup rumit. Cukup senang ternyata masih ada yang ingat fic itu dan akunnya. Haha. Gin dan IKR adalah orang yang sama. Untuk saat ini fokus di BTNS dulu. Thanks.

Ujan: dari baca dan nonton, dengar musik. Itu aja. Thanks.

Wowwoh. Geegee: thanks.

Kakashiku tercinta: udah ada pencerahan sedikit tentang sosok Kakashi di chap ini? Anw thanks.

Taskia Hatake46: ilegal bukan kata yang tepat untuk fic ini, haha. Yup, mereka roommate, satu flat. Thanks anw.

Thanks buat ripyu yang suka dengan adegan kiss KakaSaku dan adegan fighting Sakura. Thanks buat yang ngefave dan follow fic ini.

 _ **Once again, feel free to send PM, review, constructive criticisms and suggestions.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Beneath The Night Sky**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Crime**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 **NON-EDIT.** _ **So all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy!**_

 **.**

 **BENEATH THE NIGHT SKY**

 **(13)**

 **::::**

Ada sebuah garis tipis antara membuat kontak mata dan menyampaikan sedikit rasa hormat pada orang-orang, atau bagi Sakura yang dia sebut sebagai geng. Orang-orang yang membentuk kelompok mereka sendiri, berkumpul di setiap sudut jalan distrik Lampu Merah. Apakah geng-geng itu menguasai wilayah tempat mereka berkumpul, Sakura tidak yakin. Apakah mereka memiliki markas, Sakura rasa mungkin saja. Tapi satu hal yang Sakura yakini adalah setiap dari mereka membutuhkan _kesetiaannya_ tanpa harus berkomitmen. Rumit bukan? Sakura bukan bagian dari geng-geng itu tapi dia tahu harus memilih sisi yang mana jika harus berkelahi; catat, berkelahi bukan bertarung, dan tentu saja dia sama sekali tidak tertarik pada tipe dunia yang seperti itu. Para anggota geng, sebelum bergabung atau membentuk kelompok mereka sendiri mungkin adalah orang-orang yang pintar, tapi saat mereka bersama, otak mereka seakan hilang. Jadi, seiring langkah kakinya menyusuri paving, dia tetap siaga terhadap sekelilingnya dengan raut wajah tenang. Tak menunjukkan emosi adalah yang terbaik, karena segala sesuatu bisa saja menjadi salah. Saat mendekati sekumpulan geng, Sakura membiarkan mata mereka bertemu sesaat, memberikan anggukan singkat lalu meneruskan langkah.

Dia sampai di depan Brettosa, sebuah bar di mana Naruto bekerja. _Bretossa_. Sakura tersenyum simpul. Nama yang lucu. Dia bahkan menanyakan arti kata itu pada Naruto dan hasilnya? Naruto menggeleng sambil tergelak. _Aku pun tak tahu_ , katanya. _Tapi bukankah kata_ Bretossa _terasa manis saat kau mengucapkannya? Brre-tos-sssaaa…_ Sakura langsung meninju perut Naruto saat itu. Apapun artinya, Sakura kini tak mau tahu.

Sakura meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas pintu yang dicat serampangan lalu mendorongnya perlahan. Serpihan-serpihan kayu terasa mengiris permukaan kulitnya; cat hitam tampak mengelupas dan jatuh ke lantai. Setiap engsel menjerit seolah sebagai tanda peringatan, tapi permohonan mereka dibungkam oleh dinding-dinding suara. Tawa mengalahkan musik yang mengalir dari sebuah _jukebox._ Percakapan-percakapan berputar di antara asap rokok, aromanya bersembunyi di balik bau _mephitic._ Bau tajam dari minuman bergelombang ke arah Sakura, seperti api hitam dari sebuah rumah yang terbakar. Bahkan ada sedikit jejak aroma menjijikkan melayang di udara.

Bretossa dipenuhi ratusan percakapan, semuanya bersaing dengan lagu _rock_ yang mendominasi atmosfir. Sakura mengedarkan pandangan dan tampak Korps Elit serta warga sipil memenuhi ruangan. Tubuh mungil Sakura dengan lincah bergerak di antara mereka, menuju bar di mana sahabat pirangnya sedang bekerja. Tidak terlalu berisik di bagian ini, pikirnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang, pada kerumunan seragam putih yang entah membicarakan apa. Dari arah bar Sakura bisa melihat bagaimana asap rokok berputar di udara dengan cara yang tampak artistik, membentuk gelombang di dalam cahaya remang.

"Senang kau berhasil."

Suara Naruto membuatnya kembali menghadap bar dan disambut dengan senyuman secerah cahaya matahari. Sakura tersenyum lalu berkata dengan ibu jari menunjuk ke belakang, "Aku tidak tahu mereka sebanyak itu."

"Ini tempat favorit mereka." Naruto mengedikkan bahu. "Cider?"

Sakura mengangguk. " _Sweet._ "

Setelah membuatkannya minuman, Naruto kembali melayani pengunjung lain. Dua jam berikutnya Bretossa mulai sepi. Korps Elit satu-persatu keluar, mungkin menjalankan tugas patroli malam. Musik pun berganti dengan tempo yang lebih lambat.

" _Screwdriver._ "

Naruto menyediakan _screwdriver_ untuk salah satu pengunjung yang kini duduk di sebelah Sakura. Dari sudut matanya, Sakura tahu pemuda yang duduk itu adalah anggota Korps Elit. _Bagus_. Sakura mendesah dan hal itu membuat pemuda di sebelahnya mendengus pelan.

"Terima kasih," kata pengunjung itu pada si bartender pirang. "Sepertinya kau sangat membenci kami." Kali ini pemilik suara menoleh pada gadis ber- _hoodie_ yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak membenci kalian."

"Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya tidak begitu saat kau berkelahi di Rumah Bunga."

"Bagaimana—" Sakura memutar tubuh untuk melihat lawan bicaranya. Sepasang mata sekelam malam balik menatapnya. _Oh._

"Rambutmu membuatmu mudah dikenali."

 _Sialan rambut merah muda ini._ "Hanya untuk kaum kalian yang menghina teman-temanku."

"Jadi kau gadis bunga?" Mata _onyx_ pemuda itu menelusuri lekuk wajah Sakura membuat gadis itu menegang di tempatnya. "Aku tidak ingat kalau standar Rumah Bunga sudah menurun."

Naruto yang sedari tadi mengikuti percakapan mereka hanya tertawa sambil berkata, "Jangan bilang begitu, Obito. Sebenarnya Rumah Bunga menginginkannya. Dia saja yang tidak mau. Kata salah satu gadis di sana, Rumah Bunga telah kehilangan aset berharga karena tidak bisa mendapatkan Sakura."

Obito menenggak minumannya. "Sakura, ya…" Dia mengucap nama itu dengan perlahan. "Tapi kalau dia jadi gadis bunga, setiap pelanggan tidak akan datang dua kali."

"Justru mereka akan datang lagi karena penasaran dengan Sakura."

"Penasaran?"

Naruto menyeringai. "Siapa yang bisa menaklukkannya."

"Kedengarannya sangat mengerikan." Sambil bergidik Obito memutar kursinya kembali menghadap Sakura, menatapnya lama.

"Kalian membicarakan diriku seolah-olah aku tidak ada di sini," geram Sakura sambil menggenggam erat gelas miliknya. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupan yang mulai melingkupi dirinya.

Obito menyeringai. Salah satu tangannya lalu terjulur untuk meraih helaian merah muda Sakura yang tergerai begitu saja di pundaknya. Telunjuknya lalu memilin helaian itu sebelum membawanya ke wajahnya, menghirup aromanya. "Benarkah itu, Sakura? Belum ada seorang pun yang bisa menaklukkanmu?"

Bibir Sakura langsung mengatup. Jantungnya pun berdegup. _Ada apa dengan orang ini?!_

Terdengar siulan Naruto. Sekali lagi dia meletakkan _screwdriver_ untuk Obito. "Hentikan, Obito. Jangan menggodanya lagi. Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu. Meski kau Korps Elit, dia tidak segan untuk menghajarmu."

Obito melepas jemarinya dari rambut Sakura. Dia menoleh pada Naruto sembari tersenyum sedih. _Pura-pura._ "Aku tahu. Aku sebenarnya ingin menggodamu tapi rupanya kau lebih memilih sepupuku."

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan kedua alis terangkat tinggi seolah menyampaikan kata-katanya lewat telepati. _Kau harus cerita padaku!_ Naruto yang tahu jika dia tidak akan bisa lolos sebelum menuruti gadis itu, hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Baiklah, Sakura." Obito sekali lagi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis itu. "Wanita?"

"Pria," jawab Sakura cepat, namun kali ini tubuhnya sedikit rileks.

"Aku terkejut. Kukira dengan penampilan seperti itu kau menyukai wanita."

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis. Kau tidak bisa menduga referensi seksual setiap orang yang kau temui di distrik Lampu Merah jadi ada baiknya untuk bertanya lebih dulu. Obito kemudian berdiri, merapikan seragamnya yang agak kusut, menghabiskan minumannya sebelum meletakkan uang di atas meja bar.

"Aku yang traktir. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sakura," ujarnya sambil mengerling ke arah Sakura lalu beranjak meninggalkan gadis itu dan sahabat pirangnya.

"Aku suka dia," ujar Sakura yang kini tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya. Kesal, gugup dan tegang yang tadi dirasakannya, menguap begitu saja. Obito tampak berbeda dibanding rekan-rekan kerjanya. Dia lebih 'bersahabat' dan tak tampak eksklusif. Setidaknya begitu pemikiran Sakura untuk saat ini.

" _Yeah_ , Obito memang sedikit berbeda," sahut Naruto sambil bertopang dagu. "Omong-omong kau mau menungguku?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Mungkin tidak, Naruto."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Lagi, aura protektif menyelimuti pemuda pirang itu.

"Mm. Untuk saat ini." Sakura mengangguk. _Tidak, aku tidak baik-baik saja karena kemarin malam aku berciuman dengan Kakashi-_ fucking- _si rambut perak salah satu petinggi Konoha._ Oh, pikirannya lagi penuh sarang laba-laba sekarang dan untungnya, _sweet cider_ yang diminumnya tadi sedikit banyak telah menyingkirkan sarang-sarang itu.

"Kalau begitu kau langsung pulang ke flatmu, oke?" Naruto menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura membuat gadis itu mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

Sakura memakai tudung jaket untuk menutupi kepala merah mudanya lalu bergerak meninggalkan bar. Sesaat dia menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk menemukan Naruto kini tengah berbincang dengan seorang pemuda Korps Elit. Sesampainya di luar Bretossa, Sakura mengarahkan kakinya ke pusat distrik. Memerhatikan setiap detil yang dilewatinya. Beberapa orang bergerak berkelompok dengan senyum menghiasi wajah masing-masing meski Sakura tahu jika setiap dari mereka menyimpan rahasia. Beberapa wajah yang dikenalinya tak pernah ditemuinya lagi. _Ke mana mereka sekarang?_ Orang-orang berbicara dengan cepat, seolah waktu akan segera habis. Bagaimana mereka makan dengan cepat bagai tak ada masa depan. _Masa depan._ Benarkah ada masa depan di kota ini? Jika ada, akan seperti apa? Sakura, sama seperti orang lain di kota ini, juga berjuang untuk hidup. Sebagai petarung jalanan, pelacur, pengedar obat, pencuri, bartender bahkan dokter. Apakah ada masa depan untuk mereka di kota yang sudah rusak ini? Apakah di balik pagar kawat dan dinding beton ini, Konoha Crescent jauh lebih baik? _Setidaknya di sana mereka masih bisa makan enak dan tidur nyenyak._

Sakura membenci kota ini. Sakura membenci jalan-jalan ini. Kenapa? Hanya karena. Sampai di situ. Sakura membenci setiap kenangan yang diciptakan kota ini.

Tapi dia jauh lebih membenci kampung halamannya, karena tempat itu adalah satu-satunya tempat yang dulu sangat dicintainya.

Sakura lalu berhenti di depan sebuah toko, berdiri menghadap etalase yang memajang sebuah kimono berwarna senada dengan bola matanya. Hijau. Telapak tangannya menyentuh dinding kaca, seolah indera perasa bisa menembusnya. Sakura menggeleng lemah dan kakinya pun membawanya menjauhi pusat distrik menuju klinik Shizune.

Sakura mendorong pintu masuk dan cukup terkejut betapa cepatnya pintu itu diperbaiki. Dia melewati rak-rak obat—kelihatannya klinik sedang kosong—menuju meja kasir. Biasanya wanita raven itu duduk di sana, tapi kali ini Sakura tak melihatnya. Menduga jika Shizune ada di kamar pasien, Sakura memutari meja kasir dan masuk melalui pintu di bagian belakang.

Melihat kamar pasien justru membuat Sakura mengerti kenapa orang-orang membawa bunga ke sana saat berkunjung. Ada sesuatu di dalam diri manusia yang memperlihatkan bahwa keindahan alam adalah bagian dari proses penyembuhan. Manusia bukan robot, manusia bukan sebuah 'unit' yang harus diperbaiki; orang-orang datang ke sini tidak untuk mengganti oli atau mengencangkan baut. Dengan tersenyum—untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu—Sakura menyentuhkan ujung jari telunjuknya pada bunga daffodil kuning yang tersusun rapi di dalam vas bening.

"Shizune?"

Sakura memanggil dengan suara pelan tapi tak ada sahutan. Memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi, dia menemukan sebuah pintu kayu berukuran kecil terletak di bagian belakang. Dahinya mengernyit. Sakura tidak memperhatikan kalau ada pintu di sana. Sakura berdebat dengan diri sendiri tapi karena rasa penasaran mengalahkannya, pada akhirnya dia berjalan melewati pintu itu untuk menemukan anak tangga menuju lantai bawah. Ada cahaya kuning di bawah sana. Dia pun memutuskan untuk menuruni anak tangga satu-persatu, sepatu karetnya meredam suara langkahnya tapi tidak dengan kayu-kayu yang berderit menahan bebannya.

"Shizune?"

Dia memanggil sekali lagi. Telapak tangannya menyusuri tembok-tembok bata yang terasa dingin dan lembab dan begitu kakinya menjejak di lantai, dia mendapati si wanita raven tengah berdiri di depan meja kayu berukuran besar dengan banyak benda di atasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura memerhatikan sebuah panci dengan air mendidih di dalamnya dan beberapa besi berkarat ukuran kecil tak jauh dari panci. Tiga buah botol berisi pil berwarna putih dan entah benda-benda apa lagi yang tak dia tahu namanya.

"Sakura," sahut Shizune sambil menghela napas tanpa melihat gadis itu. "Kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu," kata Sakura dengan mengedikkan bahu. Dia kembali menatap setiap benda di atas meja."Apa itu?"

Shizune menggeleng lemah, tak menjawab. Alih-alih dia berkata, "Harusnya kau tidak datang ke sini, terlebih lagi turun ke sini."

"Kenapa?" Sakura merasakan pergerakan di belakangnya. Dia menatap Shizune cukup lama sambil menghitung dalam hati. _Satu orang, dua, tiga. Bagus._ "Aku dalam masalah sekarang, bukan?"

Shizune melepas _handscoon-_ nya, masih tak menatap Sakura yang kini sedang berusaha tenang. "Seharusnya kau tidak datang ke sini."

Kedua tangan Sakura seketika mengepal dan kuda-kudanya pun siap. Dengan gerakan cepat dia membalikkan tubuh dan mendapati tiga pria kini mengepungnya. _Sial_! Mereka tak saling berbicara, tapi melalui tatapan mata saling mengukur kemampuan masing-masing. Sakura yakin bisa menghajar mereka dan lari dari sana tapi saat pria di tengah menyibak jas hitamnya, tampak gagang pistol mengkilap terikat di pinggulnya. Tubuh Sakura gemetar. Jika ini arena pertarungan yang biasa dia lalui, Sakura tak akan segan. Tapi saat ini, di tempat ini adalah arena pertarungan yang sesungguhnya. Arena pertarungan di mana pemenangnya sudah sangat jelas. Sakura mendesis pelan saat menatap anak tangga yang berjarak hanya tiga meter darinya. Dia menertawai dirinya atas kebodohannya sendiri.

"Sakura…"

Terdengar Shizune memanggilnya. Sesaat Sakura menoleh pada wanita itu yang untuk pertama kalinya menatap tepat di matanya saat tiba di tempat ini. Bibir Shizune bergerak kembali bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya, meraih apapun yang ada di atas meja dan mencampurnya dengan sangat cepat.

"Maafkan aku."

Mata Shizune lalu bergerak ke arah tiga pria di belakang Sakura dengan bibir menyeringai. Menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan wanita itu, tanpa memikirkan apapun kecuali keselamatan dirinya, Sakura berlari menerjang tiga pria yang menghadangnya, menendang selangkangan salah satu dari mereka untuk menggapai anak tangga. Sakura mendengar tembakan di belakangnya. Dia tidak peduli apakah ada bagian tubuhnya yang terkena tembakan. Di kepalanya saat ini hanyalah keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dia berhasil mencapai anak tangga dan langsung berlari ke luar. Saat menoleh ke belakang, tiga pria tadi juga ikut naik bersamanya dengan wajah ketakutan.

 _Sial! Sialan kau Shizune!_

Terasa getaran yang cukup hebat saat ruangan di bawahnya meledak, membuat tubuh kurusnya terhempas dan kepalanya menghantam dinding tembok dengan sangat kuat.

 **.**

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap. Dalam sekejap bau daging terbakar memenuhi hidungnya. _Apa itu aku?_ Sakura merasakan sengatan yang sangat panas pada sisi kanan tubuhnya. Dia juga bisa menghirup aroma rambut terbakar. _Apa itu aku?_ Sakura mengangkat lengan kanannya yang terasa sangat perih. _Aku tak bisa menggerakkannya._ Tangan kirinya bergerak memegang kepalanya dengan cairan mengalir di pipi kirinya. Dia mengusap cairan itu dan dengan pandangan berkabut dia mendapati jejak darah di sana. Sakura tertawa, mendengus, mengerang… _menangis_.

Lalu dia merasakan tubuhnya seperti melayang. Sangat ringan. Sepasang lengan kokoh terasa merangkulnya, mengangkatnya dengan sangat hati-hati, bagai gelas kaca yang begitu rapuh. Pandangannya mengabur, darah bercampur air mata dan peluh. Dia memaki dirinya, memaki seakan tak pernah puas. Jika saja dia menuruti perkataan Naruto sebelum berpisah di Bretossa…

Tubuhnya menggigil. Suaranya sesenggukan seperti anak kecil. Dia meringkuk seperti anak kucing mencari kehangatan seorang ibu. Panas, perih, sakit, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Sakura memalingkan wajah ke satu sisi dengan susah payah dan akhirnya menemukan kehangatan itu. Kehangatan dari orang yang mengangkat tubuhnya. Aroma yang menenangkan, bagai perpaduan vanila dan geranium, memenuhi rongga hidungnya. Aroma yang tak asing baginya. Sakura mengeratkan kepalan tangannya yang masih sehat pada kerah mantel pemilik aroma itu.

 _Untuk sesaat… untuk sekali ini saja…_

Sakura membiarkan tubuhnya yang lelah, membiarkan jiwanya pasrah, untuk bergantung pada orang itu. Tanpa peringatan, kegelapan pun menurunkan tirai menutupi seluruh inderanya.

 **::::**

 **TBC**

 **::::**

 **Glosarium:**

 _Mephitic_ : beracun, serangan udara beracun, bau yang teramat sangat digambarkan sebagai mephitic. Jika tanpa sengaja mencampur amonia dan pemutih saat membersihkan, maka akan menghasilkan bau mephitic yang tidak hanya berbau busuk tapi juga berbahaya bagi pernapasan.

 _Cider:_ minuman yang terbuat dari jus apel. Di Amerika dan Canada, cider atau sweet cider merupakan istilah untuk jus apel yang tidak difermentasi, sedangkan jus apel yang difermentasi disebut hard cider. Di Inggris istilah cider selalu digunakan untuk minuman beralkohol. Tetapi di Australia, istilah cider dapat digunakan baik untuk produk beralkohol ataupun tidak. Hasil untuk distilasi cider dengan proses pembekuan menghasilkan produk yang dinamakan applejack.

 _Screwdriver_ : campuran vodka dan orange juice, paling sering dipesan di bar. Termasuk dalam jenis minuman Liqueur, fleksibel dan dapat diminum berbagai cara. Diminum begitu saja atau dicampur dengan jenis lain, bahkan bisa dicampur dalam kopi. Paling terkenal adalah Margarita.

 **Pojok Review:**

Another reader: thanks ripyunya yang sangat panjang. Lebih panjang juga tidak apa-apa. Haha. Soal romens KakaSaku, pasti ada. Hanya emang saya suka yang slow burning. Tapi saya suka quote-mu: mereka cuma butuh waktu untuk saling menemukan. Thanks buat itu. Boleh saya pakai quote itu? Stay tune!

Guest: udah apdet. Senang ternyata fic ini bikin baper ya.

Pearl Jeevas: ternyata pelangi selalu menaungi saya rupanya. Ini apdet yang lumayan cepat. Dan yeah, tebakanmu benar soal Kakashi yang frustasi. Di antara Kakashi dan Sakura di fic ini, Sakura tertarik pada Kakashi karena fisik. Kakashi tertarik pada Sakura bukan juga karena dia mengingatkan Kakashi pada cewek yang mati ditembak Kabuto itu. Ini lebih ke masalah ambiguitas seksualitas. _You know_ , di dunia seperti distrik lampu merah, untuk membuka hati itu nggak mudah. Kau tidak bisa melihat seorang pria atau seorang wanita, bertemu di jalan dan Bang! Tiba-tiba kau menyukainya. _**There's a lot of process and it's not that easy. How everyone in this city have a need—and they must—to build a wall to protect themselves, to protect something they're value. Love is not comes easy even in a real life.**_

Serizawa Natsu: TOOU dan LnR tetap lanjut tapi emang lagi fokus ke BTNS. Dan untuk MTPIJ, saya nggak bisa janji ya. Itu fic buatana Amaya sementara Amaya emang lagi sibuk-sibuknya di RL dan nggak tahu kapan kembali ke ffn. Maaf.

KanonAiko: baik, aunty. Tapi ripyu fic ini mana? Haha

PureAi: Beberapa dari tebakanmu benar, Purrr. Dan terima kasih untuk ripyu panjangnya. Senang membacanya, sugesti dan kritikan yang membangun. Once again, thanks!

Wowwoh. Geegee: Lega? Jangan lega dulu. Ini udah apdet.

 _ **Once again, feel free to send PM, review, constructive criticisms and suggestions.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Beneath The Night Sky**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Crime**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 _ **NON-EDIT.**_ _ **So all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter yang cukup panjang dan cukup berat untuk diketik. Semoga tidak berat untuk dibaca ya. Enjoy!

 **.**

 **BENEATH THE NIGHT SKY**

 **(14)**

 **::::**

Kakashi melangkah ke dapur, membuka _freezer_ kulkas untuk mengambil sebotol vodka. Dia membuka kabinet, meraih sebuah seloki lalu duduk di atas bangku kayu, menikmati minumannya sedikit demi sedikit, mencoba untuk fokus pada rasanya yang kini berada pada langit-langit mulutnya. Dia membuang napas melewati hidung dan menghargai aroma padi sepenuhnya. Tapi sekeras apapun usahanya menelan minuman itu untuk menikmati sisa-sisa rasanya, sosok gadis merah muda tetap membayanginya. Masih bisa dicecapnya rasa _mint_ dari pasta gigi gadis itu atau aroma raspberi yang seperti baru dipanen menguar dari tubuhnya. _Damn it!_

Kakashi lalu berdiri dengan sebotol vodka dan sebuah seloki di kedua tangannya. Dia berjalan sempoyongan keluar dapur, entah karena tubuh yang terasa sakit dan lelah atau efek vodka yang menyebar dengan cepat. Dia berhenti sejenak di depan pintu kamar gadis itu, menyapu permukaan kayu dengan buku-buku jarinya sebelum ke kamarnya sendiri, duduk di tepi tempat tidur bersama minumannya. Pada akhirnya dia jatuh tertidur.

Kakashi membuka mata perlahan. Ketika melihat cahaya, dengan jalinan warna amber dan semburat _peach_ , kelopak matanya seketika menutup, bibirnya mengeluarkan erangan pelan. Dia membiarkan tubuhnya sekali lagi beristirahat, menyembuhkan luka-luka fisiknya secara alami.

Dia terbangun saat mendengar bunyi _bip_. Dia bangkit sambil memijat-mijat pangkal hidungnya yang mati rasa lalu menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan berkabut. Terdengar suara riuh rendah di luar sana dan saat melirik jam di atas bufet, dia mendesah pelan. Sudah beranjak dari senja rupanya. Dengan kepala yang berdentam-dentam karena pengaruh alkohol, dia kembali mendengar bunyi _bip,_ membuatnya bersegera ke toilet—tersandung oleh botol vodka yang telah kosong—untuk mencuci muka. Dia mendesis pelan saat air menyentuh luka di bibir dan pelipisnya. Saat menatap cermin, dia seperti melihat orang lain. Sepasang mata yang memerah balik menatapnya, tulang hidung yang bengkok serta bibir bawah yang membengkak bahkan jejak darah yang sudah mengering nampak di dekat telinga kanannya. Buku-buku jarinya lecet, memerah dan perih. Otot-otot tangannya berkontraksi membuatnya sedikit kesulitan saat akan membuka mantel.

Dia berusaha menarik napas dengan hidung tersumbat, rasanya sakit hingga mencapai bagian dalam telinganya. Dengan kemampuan ala kadarnya, dia letakkan tiga jari dari tangan kiri dan tangan kanan untuk meluruskan kembali tulang hidungnya. Menahan napas, jari-jemarinya bergerak dan susunan tulang hidungnya kembali ke posisi semula dengan bunyi 'klik' dua kali, membuat sepasang matanya menutup menahan sakit yang teramat sangat di bagian tengah wajahnya hingga tangannya mengepal dan memukul tepi wastafel sambil mengerang tertahan. Waktu terasa berlalu cukup lama dan pada akhirnya dia menatap cermin kembali dengan hidung yang kini tampak normal. Tak ada waktu untuk membersihkan diri dan lima menit kemudian dia sudah berada dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha Crescent, masih dengan pakaian yang sama seperti semalam.

Dia menghilang di balik pintu lapis baja setelah melewati penjaga yang bertugas hari itu, menunjukkan emblem yang tersembunyi di kerah mantelnya. Dia meneruskan langkah menuju salah satu mansion, memenuhi panggilan dari orang terpenting di dalam sana.

Dia berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan yang tak begitu besar tapi merupakan yang tertua di Konoha Crescent. Seolah menantang langit biru malam, bangunan itu tak memiliki banyak perbedaan dengan bangunan lainnya. Batu bata merah dan atap yang terbuat dari batu kapur. Di siang hari mansion itu terlihat lebih gagah. Setiap jendela, dengan kaca yang tebalnya sama dengan botol bir, tidak dibingkai dengan bahan murah melainkan dengan kayu cedar, tapi cat putih yang menutupinya kini mulai mengelupas dan jatuh ke lantai seperti ketombe. Tanaman-tanaman merambat seperti _poison ivy_ melingkar bagai kobra bergelung di setiap pilar. Jalan setapak dengan batu-batu sungai berwarna kecoklatan berkarat, berdetak seirama dengan langkah botnya mendekati pintu masuk yang terasa berat saat mendorongnya agar terbuka.

Aula Besar terpampang di hadapannya. Setiap kandelar dan meja-meja yang ada di sana berdiam kaku, lantai marmer hijaunya tak lagi mengkilap. Sarang laba-laba tampak di sudut-sudut yang gelap, jaring-jaring tua tampak berdebu, menggantung di dinding dengan jari-jari yang tak terlihat.

Kakashi menyeberangi Aula Besar menuju tangga berputar seperti spiral yang sempurna, seperti mainan anak-anak yang diregangkan di tiap ujungnya. Tiap anak tangga menjerit—tidak membuatnya terkejut—seketika dan keras. Seseorang yang sedang menunggunya di atas sana pasti tahu keberadaannya sekarang. Begitu tiba di atas, Kakashi mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk."

Kakashi memutar kenop hingga terbuka pintu yang terbuat dari _rosewood_ dan masuk. "Danzo-sama," angguknya, berdiri tegak di depan seorang pria tua yang berada di balik meja kerja yang dipenuhi buku dan kertas-kertas laporan. Danzo membalas sapa pria rambut perak itu. Danzo, pria tua yang memimpin Konoha Crescent selama hampir 40 tahun. Danzo, salah satu alasan Kakashi bisa berada di dua dunia, Distrik Lampu Merah dan Konoha Crescent.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan Kabuto." Danzo membuka pertemuan mereka, berbicara dengan bibir tipis mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar cukup tenang saat itu.

 _Ah._

Danzo, yang masih duduk di kurisnya, menatap Kakashi dengan senyuman tipis. "Aku mendengar kabar dari beberapa anggota Korps Elit dan rupanya kau terluka cukup… parah jadi aku berbaik hati membiarkanmu istirahat sejenak."

"Aku tidak tahu Anda peduli, Danzo-sama." _Aku tidak menyangka jika Anda punya hati._ Itu yang ingin dikatakan Kakashi.

"Kau adalah salah satu orang kepercayaanku. Jika aku tidak peduli pada orang-orang seperti dirimu, tentu kau tidak akan berdiri di sini sekarang." Danzo tertawa, memperlihatkan kerutan di kedua sudut matanya. Tawa yang terasa dingin, hampa dan menusuk. "Tapi aku menghormatimu, Kakashi, sebagai salah satu orang yang sangat mengikuti peraturan di Konoha Crescent. Kau mengambil tindakan tepat saat menyuruh Kabuto untuk mengembalikan anak itu ke distrik Lampu Merah. Tapi dia mengabaikan perkataanmu."

Sampai di sini Danzo berhenti namun Kakashi masih terdiam. Meski begitu jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Danzo memiliki kebiasaan bermain kata yang akan membuatmu terkejut saat bisa menyimpulkan apa yang dibicarakannya.

"Tapi apa kau sadar, Kakashi, jika anak itu kembali ke distrik Lampu Merah, nasibnya akan lebih parah? Aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Kabuto jika ingin memiliki anak itu untuknya." Jemari Danzo menyapu permukaan meja coklat di depannya.

 _Dan menjadikannya budak seks?_ Kakashi mendengus dalam hati. "Aku sudah menyuruhnya membawa anak itu ke Rumah Bunga. Setidaknya dia bisa mendapat kehidupan lebih baik di sana," ujar Kakashi masih dengan raut wajah tenang. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membahayakan posisiku atau pun posisinya."

"Ya, aku tahu, Kakashi. Kabuto membahayakan posisinya sendiri dengan membunuh anak itu, di wilayah Konoha Crescent jadi aku memberikannya hukuman yang sepadan."

Tubuh Kakashi bergerak sedikit menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan.

"Dan kau…" Danzo menatap Kakashi, kali ini dengan sangat dalam seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. "… dengan sangat baik mengingatkan Kabuto agar mengembalikan anak itu… ke tempat di mana seharusnya dia berada. Daripada itu, aku juga akan memperbarui aturan di dalam Konoha Crescent, mencegah agar orang-orang seperti kalian tidak melewati batas yang telah aku tentukan. Jangan lupakan peristiwa di Padang Bulan Sabit."

Kakashi menarik napas panjang di tempatnya. Kalimat pria tua itu barusan telah menyiratkan bahwa tak ada kepercayaan sama sekali terhadap setiap subordinat. Jadi bagi Danzo, sebelum peristiwa yang sama kembali terulang, dia akan berusaha melakukan pencegahan lebih dulu.

Kakashi nampak berpikir. Jika Danzo menetapkan aturan di dalam Konoha Crescent, kenapa dia tidak juga menetapkan aturan di Distrik Lampu Merah? Bukankah orang-orang di sana lebih pantas mendapatkan perlindungan atas tindakan-tindakan kekerasan, terlepas dari apa penyebabnya? Banyak orang distrik Lampu Merah beranggapan jika mereka mengalami kekerasan, maka tidak penting jika para pelaku pada akhirnya menerima ganjarannya entah dari mana dan dari siapa. Jika selamat, para pelaku dan korban mungkin bisa pulang ke tempat tinggal masing-masing, tidur di mana saja bahkan mungkin 'menikmati' makanan. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Hidup dalam ketakutan? Membawa senjata? Tiba-tiba saja jadi jago bertarung? Mengklasifikasikan tiap kekerasan yang mereka lakukan, lalu apa? Ini seperti lingkaran setan. Dalam sistem yang telah ditetapkan ini, kekerasan dan hukumannya 'sudah ditetapkan' di distrik Lampu Merah.

 _Selama setiap bentuk kejahatan itu tidak terjadi di wilayah Konoha Crescent. Jika itu terjadi, meski kau adalah warga Konoha Crescent, maka kau akan mendapat hukuman sesuai tindakanmu. Jika tak bisa ditolerir, maka kau akan dibuang ke Distrik Lampu Merah dan statusmu sebagai warga Konoha Crescent akan dicabut._ _Kabuto mungkin masih beruntung hingga saat ini._

Kakashi mendengus.

Danzo kemudian memutar tubuh membelakangi Kakashi dan tak berkata apa-apa lagi sebagai tanda jika pertemuan mereka usai. Kakashi menarik napas panjang perlahan, mengangguk pelan sembari mengucap terima kasih dan berjalan menuju pintu di mana dia masuk tadi. Saat tangannya menyentuh kenop, pria tua itu memanggilnya.

"Kakashi, kau tidak lupa dengan tugasmu, 'kan?"

"Tidak, Danzo-sama," sahut Kakashi pelan.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak lupa dengan penyelidikanmu di klinik milik wanita itu 'kan? Aku berharap laporanmu esok pagi."

Tangan Kakashi menegang di knop pintu, kepalanya seketika berdenyut. "Baik, Danzo-sama."

"Bagus sekali. _Dismiss._ "

 **.**

Sasuke keluar dari Bretossa lewat pintu belakang, menghindari aroma tidak mengenakkan yang menyerbu rongga hidungnya. Semenit lagi lebih lama di dalam sana, dipastikan dia akan berakhir di klinik. Sasuke mendesah. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia tidak tahan dengan aroma Bretossa meski mata _black jade-_ nya justru menyiratkan sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang lain saat menatap pemuda pirang yang sedang bekerja di balik bar. Bagaimana jemarinya yang panjang meracik dan menuang minuman ke dalam sloki atau gelas biasa. Lengan kemejanya yang dilipat hingga siku memperlihatkan kulitnya yang kecoklatan caramel. Senyumannya yang bisa mencapai telinga namun tetap terlihat menawan.

Sasuke tertawa pada dirinya sendiri. Dia lalu mengambil sekotak rokok yang berada di saku mantel putihnya dan menarik sebatang _Lucky Strike_ kemudian menyalakannya. Dia mengisap benda itu sebelum menghembuskan asapnya ke udara yang perlahan terhapus di bawah langit malam. Kepalanya menengadah menatap gugusan bintang di atas sana.

Dia berjengit, tangannya siaga di _glock_ miliknya ketika mendengar pintu terbuka di belakangnya. Saat menyadari aroma _spicy_ yang tak asing, pertahanannya sedikit luruh.

"Membosankan?" Kini Naruto berdiri di sampingnya dengan kedua tangan di saku celana.

" _Yeah._ " Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. "Mungkin kalian harus mengganti lagu."

Terdengar tawa renyah dari pemuda pirang. "Aku sudah mengusulkannya pada bosku tapi rupanya _jukebox_ milik kami cuma punya sedikit lagu."

"Mungkin kalian harus menyewa _band_." Sasuke mengisap lagi rokoknya membuat kedua pipinya berbentuk cekungan. "Kebetulan Obito bisa memainkan gitar."

"Hmmm."

"Apa?" Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto yang mengusap dagu.

"Apa _apa_? Aku hanya ber'hmmm'. Apa itu salah?"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, tidak menjawab. Mereka pun terdiam. Tubuh jangkung Sasuke kini tengah bersandar pada dinding bata di belakangnya. Dia menatap ujung lorong yang hanya diterangi lampion temaram. Lorong-lorong itu tampak meruncing di kejauhan. Manik-manik kekuningan menyelimuti kedua ujungnya, menampakkan orang-orang masih berlalu-lalang. Terasa suram dan tak menyenangkan. Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan menyayat telinga dan hati, entah dari lorong mana lalu tenang. Seorang pengunjung Bretossa keluar melalui pintu belakang dengan pintu yang tak menutup rapat, meninggalkan suara musik orkestra yang kini mengalun pilu.

Kesunyian yang muram terpecahkan oleh suara Naruto. "Kau tidak menanganinya?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Bukan aku satu-satunya Korps Elit yang bertugas malam ini."

"Omong-omong tentang tugasmu, bagaimana dengan peristiwa di Padang Bulan Sabit? Sudah sebulan berlalu. Aku heran kalian belum menemukan tersangka dan mengumumkannya di distrik ini." Naruto ikut bersandar di sebelah pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

Sasuke membuang puntung rokoknya ke tanah lalu menginjaknya dengan bot putihnya. "Katakan, Naruto, kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu? Kau tidak berada dalam posisi untuk bertanya mengenai kegiatan kami."

"Setidaknya kami tahu siapa yang bertanggung jawab terlepas apakah pelaku yang kalian tangkap memang benar melakukannya atau tidak," kata Naruto sambil menyeringai. Lalu kepalanya menengadah pada langit malam dengan suara setengah berbisik, "Setidaknya untuk sesaat ada kepastian di mana kami bisa benar-benar merasa aman—"

"Tak ada rasa aman di distrik ini, kau tahu itu." Sasuke mendengus.

" _Yeah,_ aku tahu tapi tetap saja…" Wajah sahabatnya berkelebat di benak Naruto. "Mungkin bukan untuk diriku, tapi lebih karena aku memiliki seseorang untuk dilindungi dan aku hanya bisa berharap seseorang itu tak selamanya dibayangi ketakutan."

"Tetap saja, itu bukan urusanmu. Lagipula bukan hanya kau yang memiliki seseorang untuk dilindungi," ujar Sasuke sambil memijat daerah di antara alisnya dengan jari tengah tangan kanannya. _Sejak kapan si pirang itu jadi filosofis seperti sekarang ini?_

"Oke, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi—" Terdengar tawa renyah itu lagi membuat Sasuke hanya bisa menarik napas panjang. Tubuh Naruto lalu bergerak sedikit ke arah pemuda di sebelahnya hingga pundak mereka bersentuhan. "Dengan satu syarat."

Sasuke mengerang.

"Sungguh, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi. Nah, syaratnya makan sianglah denganku." Bukan pertanyaan bukan undangan tapi seperti perintah, membuat Sasuke mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Dengan satu syarat." Sasuke balik menatap pemuda pirang itu. Sepasang mata biru di hadapannya nampak berkilat saat menatap Sasuke di antara cahaya kekuningan yang kini mulai suram. Saat Naruto akan membuka mulut untuk memprotes, tangan kirinya terangkat sebagai tanda agar pemuda itu diam. "Jika kau bisa bangun sebelum pukul satu siang esok. Apartemenku."

Naruto menyeringai.

"Omong-omong aku ingin bertanya." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya menatap dinding di depan mereka. Menatap sepasang mata biru Naruto telah membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya dan itu bukan hal yang bagus.

"Ya?"

"Gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu… temanmu?"

"Yup. Kenapa?"

"Aku pernah melihatnya di Rumah Bunga saat sedang tugas bersama Obito dan Rin. Kurasa dia—"

Terdengar ledakan membuat kalimat Sasuke terpotong. Seketika bunyi _bip_ meraung berkali-kali dengan cepat dari balik kerah mantelnya.

 **.**

Bergerak atau tidak, sekujur tubuh Sakura terasa sakit. Rasa sakit yang tak pernah dibayangkannya sebelumnya. Untuk sesaat dia meminta untuk ditembak saja, setidaknya dengan peluru tepat di kepala kau tidak merasakan siksaan. Tapi untuk sekarang dia hanya berharap disuntikkan morfin.

Sakura menggeliat sangat pelan dengan mata masih terpejam, rintihannya terdengar menggema di setiap dinding ruangan. Tubuhnya berkeringat. Dengan mata yang kini setengah terpejam serta napas berat, Sakura berusaha untuk bangun untuk mengambil posisi duduk. Tangan kirinya refleks memegang tubuh bagian kanannya saat sengatan listrik seolah mengalir di sana. Kepalanya terasa mau pecah.

Selama sepersekian detik dia merasa sangat lelah untuk melanjutkannya, kepalanya mulai terkulai di pundaknya. Rasa sakit itu kini seirama dengan detak jantungnya, seperti seseorang menusuknya berkali-kali dengan kayu bakar. Sakura mencoba untuk bernapas, kali ini dengan lebih tenang. Setelah pikirannya jernih, sambil menahan sakit yang teramat sangat, dia membuka mata sepenuhnya.

Sakura memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Dia berada di sebuah ruangan, tepatnya sebuah kamar. Sebuah kamar yang terasa hangat. Terdapat mural di dinding di belakangnya, sebuah pohon beranting banyak dengan berbagai warna daun yang berguguran, dilukis tangan dan tampaknya yang membuatnya sangat tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Dia berbaring di atas tempat tidur yang terbuat dari kayu pinus. Tubuhnya tertutupi selimut berwarna hijau yang lebih gelap dari warna matanya. Dia menoleh ke samping dan di bagian kanan tempat tidur dia menemukan sebuah jendela dengan tirai yang berayun lembut, terkesan misterius di balik bayangan cahaya bulan dari luar. Sebuah rak mungil di sudut ruangan dengan mangkuk besar yang tampak kuno diletakkan bersama sebuah _pitcher_ kehijauan di atasnya. Di sebelahnya terdapat sebuah cermin seukuran tubuh manusia dewasa dengan tepi berpelitur, sementara di sudut lain lima paku tertancap di dinding tanpa satu pun pakaian bergantung.

Sakura menoleh saat pintu terbuka dan seorang wanita berkimono biru gelap masuk dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya. Wanita itu terkesiap saat melihat Sakura dan segera mendekati gadis itu setelah meletakkan nampan di atas bufet samping tempat tidur.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, sayang?" Wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah terurai itu menyentuhkan punggung tangannya di leher Sakura.

"Buruk," sahut Sakura lemah. Suaranya terdengar serak. "Di mana aku? Siapa kau?"

"Kau ingat apa yang terjadi?" tanya wanita itu lagi sambil membasahi lap putih tadi dengan air hangat dari dalam mangkuk yang baru saja dibawanya masuk.

"Aku—ingat sebuah ledakan, api dan-dan…" Sakura menggeleng. Kepalanya terus berdenyut kencang membuatnya mendesis. "Berapa lama aku… pingsan?"

"Oh, sayang, kau tertidur selama hampir satu setengah hari sejak kejadian itu," ujar si wanita yang kini menepuk-nepuk lembut lap ke wajah Sakura. "Apa kau ingat namamu?"

"Sa-Sakura." Sakura merintih pelan. "Apa yang terjadi… padaku?"

"Kau menderita luka bakar di lengan kanan. Tidak parah tapi aku agak kesulitan membuka jaketmu karena menyatu dengan…" Berdehem. "… sedikit kulitmu." Suara si wanita terdengar prihatin. "Aku membuang jaketmu. Selain karena lusuh—" Mengerutkan hidung. "—juga sudah tak layak pakai."

 _Serius? Serius?! Aku menderita luka bakar dan wanita itu lebih mengkhawatirkan selera berpakaianku?_ Jika saja Sakura bisa mengirimkan tatapan mautnya, tentu sedari tadi dia melakukannya. Sakura lalu melihat perban yang melilit lengan atas hingga lengan bawahnya, menyisakan pergelangan tangannya. Sakura menggigit bibir. Saat itu dia memakai kaos putih longgar tanpa mengenakan bra. Saat kakinya bergerak di balik selimut, dia bernapas lega menyadari dirinya masih mengenakan _panty._

"Dan kepalamu terbentur cukup keras. Aku harus segera menanganinya dengan… dengan menggunting rambutmu, selain karena terbakar juga. Apa itu tidak apa-apa bagimu?"

Dengan sadar tangan Sakura yang masih sehat terangkat untuk menyentuh rambutnya yang kini mencapai pundaknya. Bau asap masih tercium di sana. Oh, sial, bahkan seluruh tubuhnya mungkin berbau asap dan daging terbakar. Sakura hanya menarik napas berat saat mengetahuinya lalu berkata, " _Oh, well_ setidaknya aku bisa hemat sampo."

Wanita itu tertawa. "Kau gadis yang luar biasa. Omong-omong kau mau kusuntikkan morfin? Apa kau masih merasakan sakit?"

"Sangat… sakit. _Yeah,_ kau bisa memberikannya padaku."

"Kau seorang _junkie_?" Wanita itu kemudian menginjeksi vena Sakura dengan dosis tepat.

"Tidak, tidak," jawab Sakura dengan rasa sakit yang mulai berkurang di tubuhnya, membuatnya kini berbaring perlahan. "Meski aku mengkonsumsi beberapa… obat penghilang rasa sakit, aku bukan… _junkie._ " Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan dan bertanya, "Lalu… aku di mana? Aku tidak tahu ada klinik semewah ini."

"Oh, sayang. Kau ada di Konoha Crescent. Klinik-klinik yang ada di distrik Lampu Merah tidak memiliki peralatan yang memadai untuk mengobati luka-lukamu. Lagipula klinik paling lengkap di sana sudah terbakar." Wanita itu berdiri, mengumpulkan peralatannya kembali di atas nampan.

 _Konoha Crescent?_ Sakura terkesiap. Mata hijaunya membulat. "Shizune! Bagaimana dengannya? Apa—apa dia selamat?"

"Shizune?" Kening wanita itu berkerut. "Maafkan aku, sayang, aku tidak tahu."

"Begitu ya…" Sakura menunduk. Jika dirinya saja yang tidak berada di _basement_ saat itubisa menderita luka seperti ini, bagaimana dengan Shizune? Mungkin dia tak selamat. Sakura menarik napas panjang dengan sedikit tercekat. Dia tidak tahu apakah asap masih memenuhi rongga dadanya atau karena rasa sedih mengingat seseorang yang dikenalnya kemungkinan besar sudah mati. "Kau punya air putih?"

"Tentu saja, sayang. Ini." Si rambut merah lalu menyodorkan gelas air hangat ke bibir Sakura yang langsung dihabiskan gadis itu dalam beberapa kali teguk. "Pelan-pelan saja. Ya, seperti itu."

Suara wanita itu terasa sangat menenangkan untuk Sakura. Tapi fakta bahwa dirinya sekarang berada di Konoha Crescent kini berenang-renang di benaknya, membuatnya gelisah. Dengan suara serak dia bertanya lagi, "Siapa—siapa yang membawaku ke sini?"

"Hm? Oh, Kakashi. Dia membawamu ke sini kemarin. Katanya dia mengenalmu. Apa kau salah satu gadis bunga yang kebetulan berada di tempat yang salah?" Wanita itu kini mulai beranjak dari sisi Sakura. "Ini adalah tempat tinggalnya dan kau sedang berbaring di salah satu kamar tamu." Melihat Sakura yang terdiam dengan lengan kiri menutup kedua matanya membuat wanita itu tersenyum. "Maaf jika aku terlalu banyak bertanya. Aku akan kembali mengecekmu esok pagi. Jika sudah merasa lebih baik, mungkin kita bisa mengobrol lebih banyak. Dan namaku Mei, omong-omong. Sekarang istirahatlah, sayang."

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Tidak ada glosarium untuk chapter ini. Gomen *bow*

 **Pojok Review**

Icce99: thanks ripyunya.

Guest: thanks ripyunya. Semoga tetap menjadi pembaca setia di fic ini, haha. Tapi maaf glosarium di chap ini untuk sementara kosong.

Kakashikutercinta: udah ketebak siapa yang gendong Sakura? Soal aroma yang sudah dikenal itu jenisnya kalau nggak salah di chapter 5/ 6. Thanks ripyunya.

PureAi: Yup. Shizune mati. Nggak mau lama-lamain dia jadi orang jahat (aslinya sih nggak jahat, cuma memang ada rencana buat ngetik masa lalu Shizune kenapa dia bisa seperti itu, haha). Dan analisa Purrr soal kenapa Shizune nekat itu benar. Dan _clue_ soal siapa yang gendong Sakura udah terjawab 'kan? Soal kritiknya, udah dibaca ulang dan edit. Tentang percakapan ObiSaku, udah dijelasin di chapter ini kalau yang ngeliat Sakura di Rumah Bunga bukan cuma Sasuke tapi juga Obito dan jelas Rin. Jadi Korps Elit itu satu tim berjumlah tiga orang.

Litaa-san: udah terjawab kan?

Blackcoffe: senang ternyata ada sesama penulis yang menyenangi karya kami. Tetap semangat. Dan maaf apdet chapter ini cukup lama. Thanks.

KanonAiko: Baik. Yup, nama minuman juga sih. Thanks ripyunya.

Tectona Grandis: Hi.

Pearl: Yah nggak log in. Sakura udah pindah ke Lampu Hijau tuh. Semoga aja bisa lebih baik ke depannya ya. _Semoga_. Yup, benar. Skinshipnya kudu dibanyakin. _Baby steps, baby steps…_

Wowwoh. Geegee: Sakura baik-baik aja. Untuk sekarang, haha.

Suchnewdiephi: thanks for the compliments. Mari kita belajar bersama dan thanks ripyunya.

Seperti biasa, jangan lupa Review, suggestions and criticisms. Feel free to send PM.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Beneath The Night Sky**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Crime**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 _ **NON-EDIT.**_ _ **So all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy!**_

 **.**

 **BENEATH THE NIGHT SKY**

 **(15)**

 **::::**

Perlahan, mata Sakura membuka. Dia berkedip, menutup mata kembali, lalu berkedip lagi. Garis-garis sinar matahari menembus kisi-kisi jendela. Mengerang, Sakura bangun, mengusap kedua matanya dengan buku-buku jari. Terbangun itu tidak menyenangkan, terutama jika mimpi-mimpi lebih indah dari realita. Hal yang paling menyedihkan dari bagian itu, ingatan dari mimpi tadi akan menguap—itu jika kau cukup beruntung untuk mengingatnya.

Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Otot-ototnya terasa lemah, sama seperti energinya yang seolah terkuras habis. Sakura menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, mengayun kedua kakinya untuk bertemu lantai abu-abu yang dingin. Sakura menarik napas panjang dan rongga hidungnya kemudian dipenuhi aroma yang sangat menyenangkan. Dia meneleng ke kanan, pada bufet coklat di mana beberapa kuntum bunga segar berada di dalam vas hijau. Sakura menyentuh kelopak mereka dengan telunjuk dan menikmati perpaduan aroma yang mereka hasilkan. Sakura tersenyum. Dia teringat dengan kuntum-kuntum bunga di klinik Shizune sebelum… sebelum… _oh God_. Senyumnya menghilang, pandangannya kini berkabut. Dia lalu menggeleng kuat. Sebelum mendapat kepastian, dia tidak akan berasumsi apa-apa. Wanita itu—Mei—akan mengeceknya beberapa saat lagi dan seperti apa yang dikatakannya semalam, mereka akan berbincang.

Sakura beranjak dari sisi tempat tidur yang nyaman, melangkah ke arah jendela untuk membuka tirai. Pemandangan di luar membuatnya cukup mengernyit. Dia menduga bahwa apa yang dilihatnya adalah halaman belakang, seperti sebuah taman yang dulunya sangat… entahlah, Sakura tidak yakin. Dengan pijakan-pijakan yang terbuat dari batu sungai yang berada di antara warna batu bata dan madu, tanaman-tanaman mawar yang kini tumbuh tak terkendali seperti semak-semak penuh duri. Pot-pot retak berjejer tak teratur di atas papan kayu yang membentuk anak tangga. Sebuah pohon mapel berdiri kokoh dan angkuh, dengan dedaunan yang bertumpuk di bawahnya, kemungkinan besar sangat sulit memilih tempat yang tepat hanya untuk berdiri.

 _Taman yang… indah? Cantik?_ Sakura mengedik. Bagaimana pun taman di bawah telah terabaikan entah sudah berapa lama.

Sakura meneleng ke arah suara pintu yang berderit membuka dan menemukan Mei berdiri di sana dengan nampan di tangannya. Mata hijaunya melirik benda yang ada di atas permukaan nampan dan seketika perutnya menggeram pada dua tangkup roti isi. Rongga mulutnya semakin dipenuhi saliva saat melihat satu gelas jus labu di sana. Sakura meneguk saliva. Dia seperti beruang yang bangun di musim semi setelah masa hibernasi. Pada akhirnya dia putuskan jika makanan seketika menjadi obsesi terbarunya.

"Woaah, tenang sayang!" Mei tertawa sambil melangkah lebih dalam ke kamar lalu meletakkan nampan di atas bufet. "Aku bisa mendengar suara perutmu dari sini. Ayo, nikmati sarapanmu!"

Tanpa bicara Sakura menyeret kakinya lalu duduk di atas tempat tidur, meraih piring berisi roti dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya. Dia melenguh sambil memejam mata, menikmati setangkup roti isi di tangannya lalu mendorongnya turun dengan seteguk jus labu. _Oh my…_ _ini adalah makanan terenak yang pernah kurasakan!_

Mei, yang pagi itu mengenakan kimono biru tua dengan pola bunga berwarna kekuningan, lalu berkata, "Kulihat kau sudah lebih baikan pagi ini."

"Mm," jawab Sakura di sela-sela kunyahannya. Dia meraih setangkup roti lagi dan segera menghabiskannya.

"Apa Rumah Bunga tidak memberimu makanan yang layak? Kau tampak sangat… kurus. Aku bahkan bisa melihat tulang-tulangmu," ujar Mei lagi sambil menatap tonjolan kecil di pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

Sakura tidak berhenti mengunyah. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Bahwa dia bukan Gadis Bunga? Apa dia harus memberi tahu wanita itu yang sebenarnya? "Tahu dari mana aku adalah Gadis Bunga?" tanya Sakura akhirnya setelah menghabiskan sarapan dan mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Kakashi selalu mengunjungi Rumah Bunga," jawab Mei sembari tersenyum. "Lagipula dia tidak pernah membawa pulang seorang gadis. Pasti kau sangat istimewa sampai bisa menginjakkan kaki di sini."

"Aku…" Sakura menunjukkan beberapa luka di tubuhnya. "… terluka. Mungkin karena itu dia membawaku ke sini. Seperti yang kau bilang semalam, klinik terlengkap di sana sudah…" Terbatuk. "… tidak ada."

"Shizune si pemilik klinik itu adalah temanmu?" tanya Mei lagi.

"Dia…" Sakura menarik napas lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di bagian tengah tubuhnya. Tangannya yang masih sehat mengusap-usap perban yang menutupi luka bakar di lengan kanannya. "Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di klinik itu beberapa malam lalu, sayang?" Tiba-tiba kedua mata Mei membelalak. "Aah, aku tahu! Kau membeli pil pencegah kehamilan! Benar kan?"

Sakura yang saat itu meneguk jusnya, langsung tersedak. "A-apa?"

Mei lalu duduk di sebelah Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak gadis itu. "Bekerja di Rumah Bunga, hal-hal seperti itu memang tak bisa dihindarkan. Tapi itu masih lebih baik daripada harus berdiri di pinggir jalan."

Sakura seolah ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Kenapa wanita itu selalu saja mengambil kesimpulan untuk dirinya sendiri? "Nona, aku…"

"Sudah kuberitahu namaku Mei." Wanita rambut merah itu tersenyum hangat.

"Oke, Nona Mei, kau sangat baik padaku. Terima kasih untuk itu." Sakura berusaha mengalihkan percakapan mereka. Jika tahu seperti ini pada akhirnya, Sakura akan memilih tidur saja sepanjang hari.

"Aku hanya mengobati luka-lukamu. Kau harus berterima kasih pada Kakashi karena telah membawamu ke sini." Mei kini berdiri dan memeriksa perban di sisi kanan kepala Sakura. Sakura meringis pelan saat wanita itu memeriksa jahitan di kepalanya. "Apa masih terasa sakit?"

"Tidak lagi. Cuma gatal."

"Jangan digaruk, sayang." Mei lalu mengganti perban lama dengan yang baru lalu mengusap-usap kepala Sakura. "Aku akan mengecek perban di tanganmu siang nanti."

"Nona Mei…" panggil Sakura saat Mei membereskan nampan.

"Ya, sayang?"

"Jujur saja aku tidak tahu kenapa Kakashi membawaku ke sini." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Mungkin karena kau istimewa," jawab Mei lembut.

 _Istimewa?_ Bagi Sakura itu adalah kosa kata baru dalam kamusnya. _Tapi apakah itu benar? Jika Ino, Karin, atau Gadis Bunga lain yang ada di sana saat kejadian di klinik Shizune, apakah Kakashi akan membawa mereka ke sini?_ Sakura mendengus pelan. Dirinya hanya… kucing buduk yang berkeliaran di jalanan, sama sekali tidak ada yang istimewa atau spesial darinya.

"Aku tidak yakin akan hal itu, Nona Mei," elak Sakura. _Lagipula apa tidak masalah membawa penghuni Distrik Lampu Merah ke Konoha_ Crescent _?_

"Mungkin ada baiknya kau bertanya saja pada yang bersangkutan, sayang."

Sakura membuka mulut untuk berbicara tapi menutupnya kembali. _Apa aku bisa menghadapinya? Menghadapi pria yang selalu saja mengintimidasi dirinya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut?_ Sakura lagi-lagi menarik napas panjang seolah ingin menghilangkan beban di pundaknya. "Aku akan melakukannya, kalau aku sudah merasa lebih baik."

Mei mengangguk ramah.

"Omong-omong, Nona, bunga-bunga di vas itu cantik." Sakura lalu menunjuk tiga kuntum yang berwarna putih dan kuning. "Itu adalah iris kan?"

"Benar sekali, sayang. Kau suka bunga?" Mei kini menatap Sakura seolah gadis itu telah menjawab soal kuis dengan sempurna.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Dia mengenali dua kuntum mawar tapi beberapa kuntum lain dia tak tahu namanya. "Meski kepalaku terbentur, aku tidak sepenuhnya hilang ingatan."

Mei tertawa renyah. Dia lalu meletakkan beberapa butir obat untuk dikonsumsi Sakura.

"Terima kasih untuk bunganya," ujar Sakura lagi, kali ini dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Jangan padaku. Berterima kasihlah pada Kakashi. Dia yang membawa bunga-bunga itu dan meletakkannya di sana." Mei mengedip pada gadis itu. Rambut merahnya nampak berkibar di punggungnya saat menghilang di balik pintu lalu menutupnya dari luar.

Sakura menatap vas dengan mata hijau berkedip-kedip. _Oh well…_ sepertinya Sakura memang harus menemui pria itu.

 **::::**

 **TBC**

 **::::**

Maaf, chapter kali ini sangat pendek. Sengaja sebagai perkenalan Sakura pada situasi dan kondisi di Konoha Crescent terutama di rumah Kakashi. Mereka tak punya kesempatan untuk saling mengenal lebih dalam selama di distrik Lampu Merah jadi saya membawa hubungan mereka agar lebih intim dan menurut saya hal itu lebih memungkinkan di Konoha Crescent. Mengingat Sakura untuk sementara waktu tak perlu lagi bertarung dan tugas Kakashi yang _sepertinya_ sedikit berkurang mengingat kejadian di klinik Shizune. Mungkin ini adalah saatnya bagi mereka untuk bersantai *smirk*. Maaf kalau ada yang kecewa dan semacamnya karena progress hubungan mereka yang saaaaangat lambat. Tapi untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya saya janji akan menyirami _readers_ dengan scene-scene yang akan membuat kalian diabetes akut *pede tingkat tinggi, dilempar*. Setelah itu kita akan masuk ke konflik utama. _Ciao adios!_

 **Glosarium:**

 **Iris** : nama bunga yang datang dengan berbagai warna seperti biru, ungu, pink, putih, kuning, oranye, coklat, merah bahkan hitam. Dijuluki bunga pelangi. Warna ungu melambangkan kebijaksanaan dan pujian, biru menyampaikan iman dan harapan, kuning adalah gairah dan putih merupakan kemurnian. Nama Iris berasal dari nama salah satu dewi dalam mitologi Yunani yang melakukan perjalanan melalui pelangi dan juga dianggap sebagai utusan cinta.

Bunga lain yang dilihat Sakura selain mawar adalah jenis **peoni**. Di Jepang, peoni dikenal dengan nama Ebisugusuri. Peoni melambangkan penuh semangat, keimanan, mudah beradaptasi, kehormatan, kepribadian yang berkelas. Aromanya sangat harum, mulai berbunga pada akhir musim semi dan awal musim panas, tidak mudah mati walau kondisi di sekitarnya kering.

 **Pojok Review**

PureAi:private mysterious man, exactly *tos* Mei itu bisa dibilang asprinya Kakashi, haha. Anw thanks ripyunya.

Guest: apdet juga nggak tentu ya. Chapter pun belum ditentuin sampai berapa. Thanks ripyunya.

Icce99: udah apdet. Thanks.

Litaa-san: Yup, selamat datang di distrik lampu hijau. Thanks anw

Pearl Jeevas: kejadian di Padang Bulan Sabit akan dijelaskan di chapter-chapter berikut. Untuk saat ini sih perkenalan pada Konoha Crescent biar Sakura terbiasa ya. Thanks ripyunya.

Artsenic: udah apdet. Thanks.

KanonAiko: Nggak ada cinta segitiga di fic ini, aunty. Thanks ripyunya.

Wowwoh. Geegee: yup, benar. Hubungan kakashi dengan padang bulan sabit akan diceritakan di chap-chap berikutnya. Thanks anw.

 _ **Once again, feel free to send PM, review, constructive criticisms and suggestions.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Beneath The Night Sky**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Crime**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 _ **NON-EDIT.**_ _ **So all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy!**_

 **.**

 **BENEATH THE NIGHT SKY**

 **(16)**

 **::::**

Sakura memilih untuk tidak tidur saat Mei membawakannya makan siang dan meninggalkan kamar setelah mengganti perban di tangannya. Dia memilih untuk duduk di sisi tempat tidur sambil menatap jendela dengan kedua tangan berada di pangkuan, memerhatikan tirai putih kusam yang berayun enggan. Dia masih bisa merasakan kelelahan bergerak seperti cacing dalam tubuhnya, perlahan namun pasti mengisap energinya. Dia hidup tapi tak benar-benar hidup. Dia mendengar, tapi tak benar-benar mendengar. Semuanya seolah bergerak dengan sangat lambat, mengaburkan penglihatannya.

Jika Naruto berada di sini, pemuda itu pasti akan menghujaninya dengan berbagai pertanyaan dan pernyataan:

" _Kau terlihat sangat lelah."_

" _Kau tidak tidur seharian?"_

" _Tidurlah."_

" _Apa kau ada masalah?"_

" _Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"_

" _Kau kalah bertarung? Oh, jangan memberitahuku!"_

" _Apa kau sangat membenci hidup ini? Kau terlihat… kacau…"_

 _Oh, itu sangat benar, Naruto_. Sakura merasa sedikit demi sedikit membenci kehidupan yang dijalaninya. Sangat mengganggunya bahwa bagaimana kehidupan di Distrik Lampu Merah telah memerangkap dirinya, Naruto, Korps Elit dan warga yang tinggal di sana, berputar dalam lingkaran ganas.

Sakura menghela napas panjang, beranjak dari sisi tempat tidur lalu berdiri di depan cermin untuk memandangi dirinya di dalam sana. Hal yang pertama disadarinya tentu saja adalah rambutnya yang kini mencapai bahu. Sakura mengusap helaian merah muda itu, menyisirnya dengan jemarinya. Setidaknya kini kepalanya menjadi terasa lebih ringan meski cukup disayangkan dia telah kehilangan rambut panjangnya. _Well, aku juga tidak merawatnya seperti Gadis Bunga merawat rambut mereka, jadi ini bukan masalah besar._ Sakura lalu menusuk-nusuk pipi cekungnya dengan ujung jari telunjuk. Kedua tulang pipinya nampak menonjol. Sepasang mata hijaunya menunjukkan kelelahan yang amat sangat dan tampak lebih gelap dari biasanya. Beberapa luka gores di pipi kanan, tidak dalam tapi cukup kelihatan dan mulai mengering. Sepasang kakinya nampak seperti galah yang seolah muncul begitu saja dari balik kaos yang dipakainya, menutup hingga bagian tengah paha. Jika melihat fisik, Sakura beberapa kali dianggap remeh oleh lawan tanding tapi Sakura memiliki teknik tersendiri untuk bisa memenangkan pertarungan. Beberapa memar tampak jelas di kulitnya yang memucat, membuatnya hanya mengedikkan bahu.

 _Kau terlihat sangat kacau, Sakura. Lebih kacau daripada menghadapi tiga pertarungan selama tiga malam berturut-turut._

Sakura memutar tubuh. Tak ingin berlama-lama menatap bayangannya, dia kembali ke tempat tidur untuk menatap beberapa kuntum bunga di dalam vas hijau. Bahkan Naruto tidak mengirimkannya bunga saat harus menginap di klinik selama beberapa hari. Bunga-bunga itu, iris dan peoni—Sakura sudah bertanya tadi pada Mei—serta mawar, sedikit banyak telah membawa senyum di bibirnya. Dia masih tak percaya jika Kakashi yang meletakkan bunga-bunga itu di sana. Tapi… jika pria itu yang meletakkannya di sana, artinya dia masuk ke kamar dan melihat Sakura. Gadis itu pun mengerjap-ngerjap tak terkendali disertai hilangnya senyuman. Tanpa sadar Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

 _Dia pasti datang saat aku tidur pulas. Apa Kakashi langsung keluar setelah meletakkan bunga-bunga itu? Atau dia tinggal sejenak? Tapi untuk apa dia tinggal? Apa dia menatapku? Apa dia berkata, 'lihat itu, ada kucing buluk di atas tempat tidur'? Apa aku mengeluarkan air liur saat tidur? Apa aku mendengkur?_

Tapi pertanyaan yang paling penting adalah; _Di mana Kakashi sekarang?_

 **.**

Senja rupanya sebentar lagi tiba, membuat Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar kamar. Terdengar bunyi berderit saat dia membuka pintu. Dengan perasaan ragu dia melongok ke luar dan menemukan pintu lain di hadapannya serta koridor yang cukup panjang di sebelah kanan. Menyadari bahwa kamar yang ditempatinya terletak di ujung yang berlawanan, Sakura pun makin penasaran. Dia melangkah keluar kamar dengan berhati-hati, memerhatikan pintu-pintu di sebelah kiri dan kanan, menghitungnya dalam hati. _Ada enam pintu._ Mei pernah berkata jika dirinya ditempatkan di salah satu kamar tamu, jadi pintu-pintu tadi kemungkinan besar adalah kamar tamu yang lain.

Sakura terus melangkah dengan kaki telanjang, memerhatikan bagaimana dinding-dinding koridor berwarna abu-abu tua dengan bintik-bintik seperti pasir pantai yang ditempelkan. Penasaran, Sakura menyapu dinding dengan ujung jarinya. Pola itu mengingatkanya akan kampung halaman. Sakura menggeleng kuat. Dia kembali melangkah dan saat tiba di ujung koridor dia bertemu dengan tangga berwarna seperti kenari dengan tepi dalam dicat krem mengkilap. Di matanya, kombinasi warna itu sangat sempurna. Sambil menapaki anak tangga, dia menatap ke bawah, pada ruangan yang cukup luas, membuatnya terkesiap. Tidak cukup banyak perabot membuat ruangan itu disirami cahaya senja dengan leluasa yang berasal dari jendela-jendela kaca ukuran besar di tiap sisi. Ruangan itu menakjubkan, membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah setiap rumah yang ada di Konoha Crescent seperti ini?

"Kau menyukainya?"

Jantung Sakura seolah melompat keluar dari kungkungan rusuknya saat mendengar suara bariton itu. Dia menatap ke bawah, pada sosok pria rambut perak yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu pintu di ruangan itu. Kakashi berdiri di bawah sana dengan rambut perak yang berkilauan tertimpa sinar matahari senja. Punggungnya nampak tegap dengan pundak lebar, tertutup kemeja hitam serta kaki jenjangnya yang terbungkus celana panjang berwarna sama. Sepasang mata abu-abunya nampak berkilat penuh arti dan seringai tipis di bibirnya membuat Sakura bergetar. Pria itu masih tetap saja terlihat tampan meski kelelahan tergambar jelas di matanya.

"Ap-apa?" Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya pada pegangan tangga, berjaga-jaga agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kulihat kau begitu takjub melihat ruangan ini." Kakashi membentangkan tangan kirinya. "Apa kau menyukainya?"

Dia tidak tahu kenapa pria itu menanyakan pendapatnya. "Y-ya, aku menyukainya," jawabnya dengan gugup. Dia berniat memutar tubuh untuk segera kembali ke kamarnya tapi sekali lagi suara Kakashi menghentikannya.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Apa? Oh, kembali ke kamar." _Cari alasan, Sakura! Tapi bukankah kau memang ingin menemuinya? Dan ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus!_ "Maksudku, aku masih kurang enak badan." Sakura berbohong.

Mata abu-abu Kakashi memicing pada Sakura seolah tahu jika gadis itu berbohong. "Sebentar lagi makan malam. Sebaiknya kau ikut denganku."

Sakura meringis pelan. Pada akhirnya dia mengikuti pria itu dan sekali lagi dibuat terkesiap saat melihat ruangan yang dimasukinya. Di tengah ruangan, tepat di atas meja besar berbentuk kotak, yang terbuat dari kayu ek, kandelar keemasan menggantung indah. Di seberang ruangan terdapat pintu yang terbuka lebar menuju halaman, membuat udara musim panas berputar dengan leluasa di dalam ruangan. Kursi dan meja dipernis mengkilap, nampak bersinar di bawah cahaya senja. Ruang makan itu tidak luas, bahkan minimalis tapi nampak natural.

Sakura selalu merasa jika Kakashi adalah tipe pria yang didominasi oleh warna hitam atau abu-abu, memancarkan aura dingin yang mengintimidasi hingga ke tulang sumsum. Tapi setelah melihat beberapa ruangan di rumah ini, perlahan Sakura berubah pikiran. Ruangan-ruangan yang dilihatnya barusan tampak begitu hangat dan memberikan kesan 'selamat datang' pada dirinya. Sakura jadi bertanya-tanya siapa yang mendekor ruangan-ruangan ini yang sepertinya tak lepas dari sentuhan tangan wanita? Apakah Mei?

Kakashi menarik kursi keluar lalu duduk di atasnya. Sakura masih berdiri canggung di ujung meja sambil meremas kaos putihnya sementara mulutnya dipenuhi saliva melihat deretan makan malam di atas meja. Melihat gadis yang tampak ragu itu, Kakashi memanggilnya.

"Sakura, duduklah."

"Tapi…"

"Aku tahu kau lapar, jadi aku menyuruhmu untuk duduk. Sekarang."

Sakura memilih kursi terjauh dari Kakashi. Melihatnya, pria itu hanya mengangkat alis dan beranggapan bahwa posisi gadis itu untuk sekarang mungkin adalah hal yang paling membuatnya nyaman. Kakashi tidak berkata lebih banyak lagi.

Sakura memerhatikan bagaimana pria itu mengambil makanan dan meletakkannya di piringnya. Setiap kali Kakashi mengambil makanan—apapun itu, Sakura menirunya, menyusunnya dalam piringnya sendiri sambil meneguk saliva yang kini keluar tak terkendali di dalam mulutnya. Jujur saja dia belum pernah mencoba menu-menu ini—keju, roti, sayur-mayur, sup jamur, kacang-kacangan, jagung rebus—kecuali roti isi yang dibawa Mei, baginya sudah cukup istimewa sebagai pengisi perut. Selama ini dia hanya memakan donat atau ramen. Menghirup aroma makanan di hadapannya sekarang ini saja sudah membuat perutnya menggeram.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Kakashi membuka percakapan sambil melihat bagaimana gadis yang kini memiliki rambut pendek itu mengunyah makan malamnya dengan cepat dan sedikit… berantakan. Gadis itu bahkan menjilati saus manis yang memenuhi jarinya.

"Mm." Sakura mengangguk sambil menghirup roti hangat yang aromanya begitu kaya dan penuh rasa. Dia mencelup potongan roti ke dalam krim keju, mencampurnya dengan selai berwarna biru, dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. "Apa tiap hari kau menikmati makanan seperti ini?" Dia melirik Kakashi yang sedang menyesap _wine._ Pria itu mengangguk. "Wow. _Wow_. Jika kau tinggal sendiri, bagaimana menghabiskan makanan sebanyak ini?"

"Aku tinggal membawanya ke flat _kita_ di Distrik Lampu Merah," sahut Kakashi sambil meletakkan gelas dan menatap lagi Sakura yang meraih setangkup kacang untuk dituang ke dalam mangkuk saus buah frambosia.

Sakura—yang sedari tadi rasa malunya sudah hilang entah ke mana saat melihat makanan—menyendok kacang-kacang tadi ke mulutnya. Dia ingin berkata sesuatu tapi tiba-tiba saja dia meringis sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa perih. "Aku…"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kakashi mendorong kursinya untuk menghampiri gadis itu yang kini memucat sambil membekap mulutnya.

"Maafkan aku…" Sakura berlari menuju pintu yang terbuka lebar dengan perut berputar. Saliva berkumpul di rongga mulutnya, apa yang dimakannya memaksa untuk keluar dan kini tersangkut di kerongkongan. _Aku tidak akan berhasil, oh God…_ Seluruh makanan dari perut Sakura keluar, berbentuk krim berwarna kekuningan, menyebar di lantai. Tangannya basah dan lengket oleh muntah. Dia terjatuh dengan bokong menyentuh lantai lebih dulu dan kini tak bisa bergerak tanpa menginjak muntahnya sendiri. Dia merasa lemah. Lehernya sakit. Asam lambung masih berputar di perutnya. Rongga hidungnya dipenuhi aroma asam. Matanya berair.

"Hei."

Sakura merasa seseorang berlutut di sebelahnya. Meski tidak menengadah, dia tahu kalau orang itu adalah Kakashi. "Jangan sentuh aku," ujarnya lemah. Dia bertingkah seperti kucing jalanan yang menggeram tak karuan ketika diberi makan. Dia lapar, sangat lapar. Sarapan dan makan siang yang dibawa Mei tadi belum mampu mengenyangkan perutnya. Tapi dia tidak sadar, dengan perut yang tak terbiasa makan banyak, apa yang dilakukannya malam ini benar-benar telah membuatnya malu setengah mati. Tiba-tiba tangan kirinya ditarik oleh Kakashi. Pria itu lalu membersihkan jemarinya dari sisa-sisa muntahan dengan tisu. "Apa yang…" Sakura berusaha menarik tangannya kembali tapi Kakashi menahannya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kakashi menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku… minta maaf." Sakura menengadah, berusaha menahan air yang menggenang di matanya agar tidak jatuh. Dia merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri dan mungkin sekarang Kakashi beranggapan sama terhadapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku pernah melihat yang lebih buruk dari ini." Kakashi mengusap bibir Sakura dengan tisu yang lain.

Napas Sakura seolah tercekat di tenggorokan, tubuhnya berjengit. "Kau tidak apa-apa dengan… ini?" Dia menunjuk cairan kekuningan di lantai.

Bibir merah Kakashi membentuk seulas senyum. "Itu bisa dibersihkan. Aku mengerti kenapa kau mengalami hal ini. Kau besar di Distrik Lampu Merah di mana semuanya serba terbatas, termasuk… makanan. Tidak seharusnya aku membiarkanmu makan secara spontan seperti tadi. Untuk itu aku minta maaf."

Sakura menatap Kakashi dan menemukan sekilas kehangatan di mata pria itu yang tak dia lihat sebelumnya. Sakura menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di balik rambutnya. Syukurlah rambutnya masih bisa menjadi perisai.

"Sekarang, kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Kakashi masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

"Kurasa bisa."

Kakashi mundur, melepas tangan Sakura. "Hati-hati, jangan sampai terpeleset. Kau tidak mau aku menyeretmu ke kamar mandi dan membersihkanmu di sana 'kan?"

Sakura mendelik dan mendapati seringai di wajah tampan pria itu.

"Sebaiknya kembali ke kamarmu. Apa kau merasa nyaman di kamarmu yang sekarang? Atau kau mau pindah?"

Mereka berjalan bersisian dan saat tiba di tangga, Kakashi mundur dan kini mengikuti Sakura. Dia menatap tubuh gadis itu dari belakang. Bagaimana sepasang kakinya yang sangat kurus dan pucat serta beberapa memar di paha dan betisnya. Dia bahkan bisa melihat bayangan tulang punggung menonjol dari balik kaos dan saat itu dia menyadari jika Sakura sama sekali tidak mengenakan bra. _Shit._

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah merasa nyaman di sana."

"Kau bisa memilih kamar mana pun yang kau suka. Tidak banyak tamu yang berkunjung ke sini kecuali Mei."

Sakura lalu bertanya, "Di mana Mei?"

Kini mereka melewati koridor yang mulai gelap. Sesekali Kakashi berhenti untuk menyalakan lampu-lampu kecil yang menempel di dinding. Meski begitu Sakura tetap menunggunya. Tak lama koridor di mana kamar tamu berada kini benderang.

"Dia keluar setelah menyiapkan makan malam. Dan aku minta maaf karena aku baru bisa menemuimu," ujar Kakashi pelan. Langkah botnya terdengar menggema.

Sakura tiba di depan kamar yang ditempatinya. Kakashi ikut berhenti. "Terima kasih," ujar Sakura lagi. "Kau telah membawaku ke sini, merawatku dan-dan Nona Mei begitu baik padaku tapi aku malah.. eerghh!" Gadis itu merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sshh…" Telunjuk Kakashi kini menempel di bibir gadis itu, membuatnya terdiam. "Kubilang tidak apa-apa." Melihat bibir Sakura mengatup sambil menatapnya dengan mata bulat hijau yang tampak polos di antara cahaya koridor, Kakashi meneguk ludah. Dia lalu berdehem pelan. "Mei akan datang membawakanmu beberapa pakaian. Kamar mandi di sebelah sana," tunjuknya pada salah satu pintu yang terletak di tengah koridor.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Dia ingin bertanya tentang kejadian yang menimpanya di klinik Shizune tapi Kakashi memotongnya.

"Kau belum siap. Jika kau sudah merasa lebih tenang, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu tentang itu. Tidak sekarang, Sakura. Ingat, jika kau sudah merasa lebih tenang. Untuk sekarang, bersihkan dirimu. Tak lama lagi Mei datang." Kakashi menjulurkan tangan kiri melewati tubuh Sakura untuk memutar kenop pintu, membuat pundak gadis itu menyentuh dadanya yang bidang.

Sakura mengangguk tanpa suara. Dia masuk ke kamar tapi sebelum itu dia menoleh pada Kakashi yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan koridor. "Kalau boleh tahu kaos siapa yang kupakai?"

Tanpa berbalik, dan tentu saja tak bisa melihat seringainya, Kakashi menjawab singkat, "Kaosku."

 **::::**

 **TBC**

 **::::  
No Glosarium for today. Sorry.**

 **Pojok Review:**

Pearl Jeevas: NaruSaku friendship pasti ada. NaruSasu? Tenang. Tentang KakaSaku, gimana dengan progress mereka di chapter ini? Anw thank ripyunya.

Wowwoh. Geegee: chapter yang lalu spesial? Thanks. Wattpad? Kepikiran, tapi belum sempat sepertinya. Thanks ripyunya.

Daphne odora: manis asem asin seperti nano-nano. Thanks ripyunya.

Wow, ada tiga ripyu ya. Tapi tidak apa-apa karena pelangi masih menyertai saya dan semoga selalu menyertai. Thanks buat yang follow, fave dan review.

 _ **Once again, feel free to send PM, review, constructive criticisms and suggestions.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Beneath The Night Sky**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Crime**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

Ngetik chapter ini selesai pukul satu pagi. Thanks buat secangkir kopi hitam yang menemani.

 _ **NON-EDIT. So all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy!**_

 **.**

 **BENEATH THE NIGHT SKY**

 **(17)**

 **::::**

Kamar mandi tamu terlihat sangat bersih. Dinding-dindingnya terbuat dari marmer yang tampak diasah oleh travertin sementara lantainya berwarna cokelat membosankan. Konter tempat cermin tergantung terlihat brilian karena terbuat dari batu kuarsa. Handuk-handuk mengeluarkan aroma menenangkan, sangat lembut dan terlipat rapi di atas rak yang diletakkan di sudut ruangan. Tak ada bak mandi kecuali sebuah _shower_ ukuran besar dengan dua pancuran di atasnya, dengan pintu geser transparan bercorak mozaik.

Cahaya di dalam kamar mandi sangat terang dan terasa steril. Sakura yang telah membuka seluruh pakaian, kini berdiri di depan cermin. Ketaksempurnaan di setiap inci permukaan kulitnya semakin bercahaya, tak ada satupun yang bisa disembunyikan lagi. Sakura melangkah ke bawah pancuran, jari-jari kakinya melengkung saat menyentuh lantai. Tangannya memutar kran metalik, melepaskan ribuan tetes air. Dia melenguh sesaat karena air terasa begitu dingin sebelum tubuhnya berubah rileks karena air hangat kini meluncur di punggungnya. Sensasi air hangat membuatnya tenang; mengambil semua hal yang membebaninya.

Sakura menutup kran. Dia meraih salah satu botol untuk menghirup aromanya sebelum menuangnya di telapak tangannya lalu mengusapnya di sekujur tubuh, berhati-hati untuk tidak menyentuh memar-memar yang berserakan di kulitnya. Dia juga tak lupa untuk mencuci rambut. Dia kembali memutar kran. Kedua matanya terpejam, dahinya menempel di dinding keramik. Rasanya seperti berdiri di bawah air terjun yang tak ada habisnya. Selesai mandi, dia kembali ke kamar, mengenakan pakaian yang dibawa Mei beberapa saat lalu dan kembali duduk di tepi tempat tidur sebelum kegelapan malam menyelimutinya.

 **.**

"Ayo, sayang, bangun."

Seseorang menepuk-nepuk lembut pipi Sakura membuat gadis itu mengerang pelan dalam tidurnya. "Biarkan aku tidur…" gumamnya membuat orang lain di kamar itu tertawa. Sakura membuka mata perlahan dan melihat Mei tersenyum.

"Akhirnya! Ayo, bangun sayang."

Dengan pandangan masih berkabut, Sakura menguap lebar. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Delapan," jawab Mei lembut. "Sekarang angkat tubuh kurus itu dari tempat tidur, bersihkan wajahmu dan…" Wanita rambut merah itu meletakkan nampan di atas tempat tidur. "… sarapan!"

Sakura mengucek-ucek kedua matanya. "Nona Mei, kau tidak perlu membawakanku makanan ke sini."

"Kalau kau bisa bangun setengah jam lalu, kita bisa sarapan bersama di bawah," sahut Mei sambil mengedikkan bahu dengan sesimpul senyum. "Tapi tidurmu begitu nyenyak. Aku tidak tega."

Sakura yang sedang membasuh wajah dengan air, terdiam sesaat. _Sarapan bersama?_ "Apa… apa Kakashi ada di sini?"

"Tentu saja, sayang. Kau pikir dia mau ke mana?" Mei tertawa. "Kurasa kau sudah bertemu dengannya 'kan?"

Sakura mengeringkan wajahnya dengan kain bersih sambil berdehem. "Y-ya," jawabnya pelan. Wajahnya memerah dan panas mengingat kejadian saat makan malam bersama pria itu. Untung saja dia sedang memunggungi Mei jadi wanita itu tidak melihat wajahnya sekarang. Sakura lalu berjalan menuju tempat tidur dengan kelopak mata yang masih agak berat. Bagaimana pun dia tak terbiasa bangun pagi. Sambil mendesah dia kembali duduk di atas tempat tidur dan meraih nampan. Semangkuk sereal gandum dengan asap yang masih mengepul serta segelas jus labu.

"Kakashi bercerita padaku semalam tentang kejadian di ruang makan. Oh, sayang, aku tidak tahu jika makanan sebanyak itu akan membuat perutmu jumpalitan! Karena itu aku memberikanmu sereal saja pagi ini. Tapi bukan sembarang sereal!" Mei mendekati Sakura, meraih sendok gadis itu dan mengaduk-aduk mangkuk di bawahnya. "Lihat, ada potongan-potongan kismis di dalam. Kau suka kismis? Apa kau tahu kismis berasal dari buah ceri yang dikeringkan?"

Sakura mengambil kembali sendok dari tangan Mei dan menyuap dirinya sendiri. Dia mengangguk. "Aku suka kismis." _Oh, Naruto, jika kau dan Mei bertemu kurasa kalian akan sangat cocok._ Sakura tersenyum mendengar dirinya sendiri berkata seperti itu.

Mei menegakkan tubuh lalu kembali bercerita, "Rumah Bunga benar-benar tidak memberikan fasilitas yang baik pada para Gadis Bunga. Bagaimana bisa Tsunade membiarkan kalian seperti itu?"

Sakura sekali lagi tersedak mendengar kalimat yang mengalir lancar dari bibir Mei. "Nona Mei mengenal Tsu—Nyonya Besar Tsunade?"

Mei mengangguk. "Rival."

Sakura tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi tentang hal itu.

 **.**

"Apa kau mau bertemu dengannya sekarang?" tanya Mei sambil memperbaiki kerah kimono hijau pucuk yang dikenakan Sakura.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia sibuk mengusap-usap kain kimono yang selembut sutra ke pipinya, merasakan kehalusannya menyentuh kulitnya. _Ini sempurna,_ pikirnya. _Ternyata seperti ini rasanya memakai kimono. Menyentuhnya saja aku tak pernah memikirkannya._

"Sakura?"

Gadis rambut merah muda itu kembali ke dunia nyata saat Mei menjentikkan jari di depan wajahnya, membuatnya menggeragap. "Ma-maaf, Nona Mei. Aku… kimono ini sangat indah."

"Tentu saja." Dagu Mei terangkat angkuh dengan seringai di wajah. "Mereka adalah milikku. Dulu. Saat aku masih muda." Mei menggeleng pelan dan matanya tampak menerawang. "Betapa waktu berlalu begitu cepat dan kau tak sadar ternyata tubuhmu sudah tidak muat dengan pakaian-pakaian ini!" Mei tiba-tiba tertawa membuat Sakura mengernyit. "Kau sangat pas mengenakannya meski agak longgar di beberapa bagian terutama di sini," tunjuk Mei pada dada Sakura membuat wajah gadis muda itu kembali memerah. "Mereka semua adalah milikmu, sayang. Kecuali pakaian-pakaian dalam itu, aku baru membelinya bukan milikku, lho."

 _Oh, yeah, betapa cepatnya ekspresi wanita itu berubah._ "Kau masih cantik, Nona Mei. Dan terima kasih telah mengurusku selama beberapa hari ini. Tapi kurasa aku tak bisa menerima kimono-kimono ini. Mereka terlalu indah untukku," ujarnya sambil mengusap permukaan kain dengan ujung jarinya. Dia tidak sadar jika kini Mei memicing ke arahnya.

" _Tsk_. Aku akan meninggalkan semua pakaian itu di sini." Mei lalu mengumpulkan rambut Sakura di tangannya kemudian membuat sebuah cepol kecil tepat di atas tengkuknya yang diikat pita berwarna senada dengan kimono gadis muda itu.

Yang bisa dilakukan Sakura adalah mendesah. Lagi. Sejujurnya dia tidak terbiasa dengan semua perlakuan yang diterimanya beberapa hari ini. Mengobati luka-lukanya? Dia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Tapi dibangunkan tiap pagi, dibawakan sarapan, dibelikan baju dan sebagainya, membuatnya sekali lagi bertanya, apakah orang-orang Konoha Crescent memperlakukan tamu—dengan kata lain, orang asing—seperti ini? Mendengar cerita Mei, dia yakin jika Kakashi tidak, _belum,_ menceritakan siapa sesungguhnya dirinya pada wanita itu. Atau bisa saja Mei sudah tahu tapi berpura-pura hanya demi membuat dirinya nyaman di tempat yang baginya terasa asing ini.

"Lihat dirimu." Mei memutar tubuh Sakura menghadap cermin, tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

Yang berdiri di depan Sakura saat ini adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki sepasang mata hijau terang yang nampak besar di wajah mungil itu. Kedua pipinya mulai memunculkan titik-titik kemerahan. Leher jenjangnya kini terlihat dengan helai-helai halus merah muda di tengkuknya. Kimono hijau pucuk yang dipakainya memperlihatkan warna kulitnya yang kini tak sepucat dahulu.

"Lihat mata besar itu. Pantas saja Kakashi menyukaimu. Apakah kau adalah bunga spesial yang selalu ditemuinya setiap malam di Rumah Bunga? Sejak kau ada di sini, Kakashi tak pernah lagi mengunjungi Rumah Bunga, kau tahu." Mei meremas pundak Sakura.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bagaimana Sakura harus menjelaskan pada wanita itu jika sesungguhnya dia tak memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Kakashi? _Kecuali kalian berciuman dua kali. Tidak. Kakashi yang melakukan ciuman itu, bukan aku. Yes, tapi kau membalasnya_. Sakura memejam mata, merasakan pergolakan batin di benaknya. _Dan apa maksud Mei jika kini Kakashi tak pernah lagi mengunjungi Rumah Bunga?_

"Jika kau tidak ingin menemuinya hari ini, tidak apa-apa, sayang."

 _Tentu saja,_ Sakura mendengus dalam hati. Dia masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian semalam yang membuatnya malu setengah mati. _Jika kau sudah merasa tenang,_ begitu kata Kakashi semalam padanya. Sakura belum merasa tenang hingga saat ini jadi dia memutuskan untuk tak menemui pria itu dalam waktu dekat.

"Nona Mei, apa aku boleh berkeliling?"

"Tentu saja!" kata Mei dengan nada riang. Lalu tiba-tiba raut sedih muncul di wajah wanita itu. "Sekarang?"

Sakura mengangguk semangat.

"Maafkan aku, sayang, aku tak bisa menemanimu sekarang. Aku harus keluar mengurus beberapa keperluan. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak mau menghalangimu, Nona Mei. Jika hanya berkeliling aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Oh, gadis yang malang." Mei menepuk-nepuk lembut pipi Sakura, membuat gadis itu mengerutkan hidung, seperti berkata dalam hati, _aku tak ingin dikasihani. Ini hanya berkeliling,_ namun Mei hanya tertawa melihatnya. Mei lalu menyeberangi ruangan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Sebelum itu dia menoleh pada Sakura dan berkata dengan nada suara yang tak pernah Sakura dengar sebelumnya, "Manor ini luas, jangan berkeliling terlalu jauh. Kita tidak bisa menduga siapa yang akan mengunjungi manor ini."

Sakura tak bergeming.

 **.**

Hal pertama yang menarik perhatian Sakura saat terbangun di rumah—manor—ini adalah taman yang terletak tepat di bawah kamar yang ditempatinya. Sebuah taman yang tampak terabaikan, yang bisa dilihatnya langsung melalui jendela. Dengan mengendap-ngendap keluar kamar, melepaskan sandal jepit yang dikenakannya, beberapa kali tersesat karena salah menduga pintu keluar, sesekali penasaran dengan beberapa pintu di lantai bawah, Sakura akhirnya menjejakkan kaki di sana, menuju cahaya musim panas yang langsung menghangatkan setiap inci kulitnya. Sakura menarik napas panjang dan terkesiap melihat betapa taman itu benar-benar tak terurus. Dengan hati-hati dia menuruni setiap anak tangga yang terbuat dari kayu, melangkah kecil setelah memakai kembali sandal jepit, melewati gerbang besar dengan sulur-sulur ivy menutupi yang tumbuh ke segala arah. Sisanya adalah hal yang dilihatnya dari kamar.

Sakura menemukan sebuah bangku panjang lalu duduk di atasnya, memandang pada daun-daun pohon ek yang berdesir perlahan tertiup angin musim panas. Sakura menikmati kehangatan dengan mata terpejam dan untuk sesaat dia merasa benar-benar sendirian. Sendirian, entah dalam arti bagus atau buruk. Distrik Lampu Merah adalah tempat yang sangat dikenalnya, bagaikan tato di tubuhnya, yang membentuk dirinya menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Sementara Konoha Crescent… Sakura menggeleng. Dia sama sekali tak mengenal tempat ini. Tak bisa menduga apa yang akan terjadi padanya meski untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Apakah Mei benar-benar tulus padanya atau ada sesuatu yang lain? Bagaimana dengan Kakashi, yang hingga sekarang ini adalah sebuah enigma baginya?

Sakura menengadah pada langit biru di atasnya, memicing karena cahaya terang seolah akan membutakan matanya. Lari dari realita adalah hal yang mudah. Hidup di sini bagai fantasi. Konoha Crescent adalah tempat persembunyian sementara sebelum hidup melemparkannya kembali pada kenyataan.

"Sedang berjemur?"

" _Oh, my,_ sial!" Sakura meletakkan tangan kirinya ke dada karena terkejut. "Kenapa kau harus melakukan itu?"

"Melakukan apa?" seringai Kakashi yang berdiri di belakang Sakura dengan kedua tangan berada di saku mantel hitamnya.

"Melakukan hal yang kau lakukan sekarang. Mengendap-ngendap di belakangku!" dengus Sakura. Kini kedua tangannya berada di pangkuannya."Apa kau melakukan hal itu pada setiap orang yang ingin kau temui?"

"Tergantung. Jika kau seorang kriminal, aku tidak akan mengendap-ngendap untuk menembakmu," sahut Kakashi yang dengan santainya menjatuhkan bokongnya di samping Sakura. "Jadi apa kau sedang berjemur?"

"Berjemur?"

"Mm. Kucing harus selalu berjemur agar bulu-bulunya indah dan tidak menjadi sarang kutu."

Sakura mengerutkan hidung, tidak membalas Kakashi hingga suara bariton pria itu memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik. Nona Mei memberiku sarapan dan juga… kimono ini."

"Bagaimana tanganmu?"

"Kurasa sudah lebih baik. Kata Nona Mei besok perban ini sudah bisa dibuka," kata Sakura pelan sambil mengusap perban di tangannya. Dia lalu menggigit bibir bawah dan bertanya, "Apa aku sudah boleh bertanya?"

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih tenang?"

Sakura, yang tidak menatap langsung pada Kakashi, melalui sudut matanya bisa merasakan jika pria itu memperhatikannya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. "Kurasa begitu."

"Aku mengerti. Satu pertanyaan dalam sekali waktu. Jangan terburu-buru."

Sakura berdehem untuk menahan diri tidak mengeluarkan semua pertanyaan yang berenang-renang di benaknya selama beberapa hari ini. "Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?"

"Karena kau terluka," sahut Kakashi singkat.

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku," dengus Sakura.

"Mungkin kau harus mengganti pertanyaanmu, Nona." Kakashi mengedikkan bahu.

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya. Dengan rasa kesal yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai membuncah dia berkata, "Dengar, Kakashi, ada beberapa klinik lain di Lampu Merah, kenapa kau harus membawaku ke sini? Konoha Crescent, huh? Apa yang akan dikatakan rekan-rekanmu jika tahu kau membawa penghuni Lampu Merah ke sini? Aku tidak bodoh, Kakashi. Membawa penghuni Lampu Merah sama saja menodai tempat sakral ini. Dan Gadis Bunga, sungguh Kakashi?" Sakura akhirnya menoleh pada pria di sebelahnya dan _oh, kenapa kau bisa terlihat begitu tampan saat ini?_

Mendengar rentetan pertanyaan itu membuat Kakashi menggeleng. "Ini adalah salah satu alasan kenapa kau harus bertanya di saat kau merasa tenang. Aku sudah memberitahumu hal itu. Tapi karena kau sangat keras kepala, baik, aku akan menjawabmu."

Sakura bergerak gelisah di tempatnya.

"Satu: Kenapa aku membawamu ke sini karena alasan utama, kau terluka. Mei sudah bilang padamu jika klinik-klinik lain selain milik Shizune tidak memiliki peralatan yang memadai. Di sini, aku bisa mendapatkan semuanya. Lagipula Mei adalah salah satu dokter ahli yang dimiliki Konoha Crescent jadi kau tak perlu meragukan kemampuannya."

Oh. Kini Sakura tidak merasa heran akan hal itu.

"Kedua…" Suara bariton Kakashi kembali mengalir tenang, selembut sutera. "Hanya aku, Mei dan seorang Korps Elit yang tahu keberadaanmu di sini. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir."

Oh. _Itu berita bagus jadi mungkin aku bisa tinggal lama di sini dan menikmati makanan enak atau minimal bermain di taman mengejar kupu-kupu?_

"Sekali lagi kuulangi, Sakura, kau tak perlu khawatir mengenai keberadaanmu di sini."

Sakura melempar tatapan tajam pada pria itu yang seolah bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Ketiga: adalah hal yang bagus Mei mengira dirimu adalah Gadis Bunga. Jadi aku tak perlu mencari alasan lain. Sesederhana itu."

Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Kakashi, mengerang pelan dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya. "Dan di sinilah aku, hampir mati penasaran dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuatku tidak tenang. _Oh, God_!"

Kakashi tertawa. Kini kaki jenjangnya berselonjor ke depan dengan pergelangan kaki kanannya berada di atas pergelangan kaki kirinya. Mendengar tawa itu, Sakura menengadah pada Kakashi, menyimpan baik-baik wajah pria itu dalam memorinya. Tulang pipinya yang tinggi, bibir berbentuk busur _Cupid_ dan berwarna merah muda. Tawa lebar itu telah membentuk beberapa garis tipis di sudut matanya. Dan suara tawa itu telah membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang dari seharusnya. Lalu Kakashi terdiam, entah menunggu respon Sakura karena kini dia menoleh pada gadis itu dengan sepasang mata abu-abunya yang berkilat penuh arti.

Sakura mengerjap, merasa seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan mencuri setoples kue dan dia merasa sangat bersalah karena telah memandangi pria itu diam-diam. Sakura merasa titik-titik darah mengalir cepat ke pipinya namun tak bisa mengalihkan matanya.

"Apa aku sudah mengatakan…" Tangan Kakashi terjulur ke arah wajah mungil Sakura lalu jemari panjangnya menyampirkan helaian merah muda gadis itu ke belakang telinganya. "… bahwa kau cantik hari ini?"

Sakura merasa jika kata-kata itu tak hanya diutarakan untuk dirinya. Kakashi mungkin mengatakannya ribuan kali pada para Gadis Bunga saat menghabiskan malam dengan mereka. Tapi di sini, di taman yang terabaikan ini, biarkan Sakura memiliki kata-kata itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Persetan dengan para Gadis Bunga.

"Kau benar-benar belum pernah menerima pujian, ya?" tanya Kakashi melihat wajah gadis muda itu merona hingga ke telinga dan lehernya.

"Nah." Sakura menggeleng.

"Selalu ada yang pertama untuk semuanya." Kakashi mengusap buku-buku jarinya ke pipi Sakura sebelum menurunkan tangannya lalu menatap taman di depan mereka.

"Kakashi," panggil Sakura dengan telunjuk yang mengetuk-ngetuk kayu di bawahnya.

"Hm."

"Apa Naruto boleh tahu mengenai keberadaanku di sini?" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kita akan lihat nanti," sahut Kakashi tenang.

Mereka tidak beranjak dari bangku taman setelah itu hingga Mei tiba dan memanggil untuk makan siang.

 **::::**

 **TBC**

 **::::**

 **Glosarium:**

 _Travertin_ : bentuk batu kapur yang didepositkan oleh mata air mineral, terutama air panas, memiliki penampilan berserat atau konsentris dan ada yang berwarna putih, cokelat dan varietas berwarna krem.

 _Kuarsa_ : salah satu mineral yang umum ditemukan di kerak kontinen bumi. Mineral ini memiliki struktur Kristal heksagonal yang terbuat dari silica trigonal terkristalisasi, dengan skala kekerasan 7 dan densitas 2.65 g/cm3.

 **Pojok Review:**

 **Wowwoh. Geegee** : Di chap ini apa romensnya masih minim? Gomen, jika tak sesuai ekspektasi tapi seperti inilah gaya romens saya *laugh* yang nggak menye-menye seperti drama korea. Thanks ripyunya.

 **Pearl Jeevas** : Kakashi emang sering nongki di rumah bunga tapi ngeliat Sakura nggak pakai bra itu adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa. Haha. Kalau ada di posisi Sakura pas scene makan malam itu, pasti saya gali tanah dan lompat ke dalam. Thanks ripyunya!

 **Daphne Odora** : Jangan yang manis-manis, nanti diabetes. Ini step romens lagi, gimana? Thanks ripyunya.

 **PureAi (chapter 15)** : kalau soal makanan enak mungkin semua orang nggak ada jaim-jaimnya ya kecuali di kondangan. Itu aja di kondangan lihat makanan kalau perlu bawa tas gede biar bisa dibawa pulang semua, haha. Atau seperti scene di 3 Idiots, ke kondangan bawa amplop kosong biar bisa makan doing. Keliatan malu-maluinnya.

 **PureAi (chapter 16)** : yup. Emang diedit, Purrr. Yang pertama kurang sreg soalnya. Berasa Sakura salah makan ya. Thanks.

 **Arletta Lou** : _yes, slow but sure. Slow burning_ emang menyakitkan sih. Thanks.

 **ScarlateTheRedBlood** : Dengan memberi ripyu, bagi author rasanya seperti sebuah penghargaan. _Thank you!_

 **Vanilla cherry** : _slow but sure, I guess. Thanks._

 **Cekbioauroan** : Sakura di fic ini emang saya representasikan seperti seekor kucing jalanan. Haha. Thanks.

 _ **Once again, feel free to send PM, review, constructive criticisms and suggestions.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Beneath The Night Sky**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Crime**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 **.**

 **BENEATH THE NIGHT SKY**

 **(18)**

 **::::**

 _Apa yang terjadi padaku?_

Sakura memandangi dirinya di cermin dan dia tampak lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya, dengan lingkaran ungu hitam di bagian bawah kedua matanya. Harusnya tidak seperti ini, pikirnya. Dia berada di sebuah kamar dengan fasilitas yang belum tentu bisa didapatkan para Gadis Bunga. Harusnya dia bisa tidur nyenyak seperti beruang yang sedang hibernasi di musim dingin, tapi tidak. Entah bagaimana caranya, insomnia menghantui malam-malamnya selama empat hari terakhir ini. Otaknya berkali-kali telah memohon untuk jatuh dalam ketidak-sadaran. Tapi begitu kegelapan merangkak di kamarnya, kepalanya langsung dipenuhi dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan baru akan sebuah bahaya. Sakura ingin menghitung domba dan rileks, tapi para domba segera memberitahunya bahwa sesuatu yang salah bisa saja terjadi esoknya. Jadi Sakura hanya tenggelam di kasur empuk, menghitung tiap helai daun yang gugur pada mural di dinding, menunggu pagi buta tiba. Kadang dia meringkuk hanya dengan pakaian dalam atau bangun untuk berkeliling di sekitar koridor, turun ke lantai bawah untuk melihat cahaya bulan melalui jendela kaca.

Dia juga tidak bertemu dengan Kakashi selama empat hari itu. Pria itu tidak datang menemuinya atau sekedar berpapasan di dalam manor atau di taman. Sakura masih ingin bertanya lebih banyak karena percakapan mereka di taman tidak memberikan kepuasan tapi dia tidak menemukan pria itu di mana pun. Mei juga seperti itu. Wanita muda berambut merah itu—tanpa kehilangan senyum ramahnya—kini hanya sesekali mengunjunginya setelah perban di tangannya sudah bisa dibuka. Dia bahkan memberitahu Sakura untuk melayani dirinya sendiri tanpa harus sungkan meski masih memasak untuk mereka. Mei juga memberikannya kebebasan untuk turun ke dapur atau ruang makan jika merasa lapar atau jika ingin ke taman.

Sakura mencoba untuk berpikir rasional bahwa kondisinya kini sudah lebih baik dan tak lagi butuh perawatan ekstra. _Hell_ , meskipun Kakashi tidak membawanya ke Konoha Crescent, jika dia masih hidup pun itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Selama 16 tahun dia hidup mandiri, berpindah dari satu flat ke flat lainnya, menghadapi berbagai macam karakter lawan bertarungnya saat di jalanan atau mempelajari para geng yang berkeliaran. Dia bahkan pernah menghajar salah satu anggota Korps Elit. Selama kedua tangannya masih ada dan otaknya masih mampu bekerja, ya itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

 _Ada sesuatu yang salah, buruk… semuanya tenang, terlalu tenang. Apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini? Kenapa aku sama sekali tak mendengar kabar lain mengenai klinik itu selain bangunannya yang ludes dimakan api? Kenapa sampai sekarang aku tidak mendengar jawaban Kakashi tentang Naruto?_

Lagi, dialog dalam hatinya terdengar. Yang Sakura lakukan saat ini adalah meningkatkan level kewaspadaan, mencuri sebuah pisau kecil yang ada di laci dapur dan menaruhnya di bawah bantal. Dia juga menyadari jika Mei adalah wanita yang cerdas dan jika Mei memerhatikan kondisinya saat ini, maka Sakura memujinya karena wanita itu telah berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

 **.**

Sakura menjatuhkan sendok di mangkuk sereal miliknya, menimbulkan bunyi _klink_ , menarik perhatian Mei yang sedang duduk di depannya di ruang makan. Cukup sudah. Ini sudah hari kelima. Jika Mei tidak bertanya, maka Sakura yang akan melakukannya. "Ada apa dengan kalian?"

"Ada apa dengan 'kalian'?" Mei menatap gadis muda itu dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Ini!" tunjuk Sakura pada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. "Kau tidak bertanya mengenai ini?"

"Ah! Kau kurang tidur? Kau mau obat tidur? Kenapa tidak bertanya?" Mei tersenyum membuat Sakura memutar sepasang bola mata hijaunya.

"Bukan itu, Nona Mei. Kau pasti tahu 'kan?" Sakura memicing.

Mei menekan kedua bibirnya kuat untuk menahan tawa yang hampir lepas. Dia menarik napas panjang sebelum berkata, "Maafkan aku, sayang, tapi Kakashi sedang sibuk."

Kali ini Sakura yang mengernyit. "Apa hubungannya dengan Kakashi?" Oke, memang ada hubungannya tapi apa yang ingin dibicarakan Sakura saat ini pada Mei, sedikit tidak berhubungan dengan pria itu. Dia bahkan berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya pada Mei di mana keberadaan Kakashi karena hal itu justru membuatnya terlihat bergantung pada seorang pria yang _tidak begitu_ dikenalnya hingga saat ini.

"Kau butuh belain darinya, bukan?" Mei menyeringai nakal.

Mata Sakura seolah akan melompat keluar. "APA?"

Mei mengedikkan bahu. "Kau Gadis Bunga favoritnya, _after all._ Hampir dua minggu dan sama sekali tidak mendapat _belaian_ dari Kakashi pasti membuatmu depresi."

Sakura membenturkan dahinya di tepi meja, bergumam pelan agar tak didengar Mei. "Kau salah paham, Nona Mei." _Aku dan Kakashi tidak seperti dugaanmu._ Sakura menarik napas panjang lalu mengangkat wajahnya. "Di mana Kakashi sekarang?"

Mei bersandar, menghela napas dengan gestur tubuh seolah menyerah. "Kau pasti tahu siapa yang mengendalikan Konoha Crescent dan Distrik Lampu Merah."

Sakura nampak berpikir, melayangkan kembali ingatannya pada percakapannya dengan Naruto yang tampaknya tahu banyak tentang pertanyaan Mei barusan. "Danzo?"

"Danzo-sama." Mei mengangguk, memberi penekanan pada kata 'sama'. "Dia adalah pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi wilayah di mana kau—sebelum di sini—dan aku tinggal. Kita semua bekerja untuknya, termasuk Kakashi."

"Jadi dia mungkin sedang menemui Danzo-sama. Apa Kakashi adalah bagian dari Korps Elit?" Sakura berdehem.

"Benar. Bisa dibilang seperti itu." Mei meneguk jus jeruknya.

"Tapi sepertinya dia tidak terlalu banyak berada di lapangan." Sakura membiarkan ingatannya bekerja di tengah sirkuit-sirkuit otaknya yang sebentar lagi korslet karena kurang tidur. "Dia juga tidak memakai seragam putih pada umumnya."

Sampai di sini Sakura berhenti dan hal itu digunakan Mei untuk kembali bertanya, "Menurutmu?"

"Kakashi memiliki posisi yang lebih tinggi di jajaran Korps Elit," ujar Sakura pelan. _Kakashi berbeda dengan Obito maupun Rin. Tentu saja, itu terlihat jelas!_

Mei menjentikkan jarinya. "Tepat sekali."

"Apa orang-orang seperti kalian sangat suka bermain teka-teki?" Sakura mendengus. "Otakku hampir meledak, kau tahu."

Mei hanya menyeringai, mengingatkan Sakura pada Naruto.

"Lalu apa hubunganmu dengan Kakashi?"

"Cemburu?"

"Nah," geleng Sakura. "Hanya ingin tahu. Aku merasa orang-orang seperti kalian tidak akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa ada timbal balik."

"Kakashi pasti sudah cerita kalau aku adalah salah satu dokter yang dimiliki Konoha Crescent." Sakura mengangguk. Mei melanjutkan, "Bisa dibilang Kakashi menyelamatkanku dari Distrik Lampu Merah."

Sakura menatap Mei dengan mimik terkejut yang tak bisa disembunyikan. "Oh. Jadi kau berasal dari Distrik Lampu Merah?"

"Salah satu Gadis Bunga. _Gosh_ , kenapa aku harus menceritakannya padamu? Itu kenangan yang buruk!" Mei menggeleng.

"Jadi Gadis Bunga?" Sakura lalu menggigit bibirnya. _Apa pria itu senang mengoleksi Gadis Bunga dan membawanya ke sini?_ Sakura langsung teringat cerita Naruto tentang pembunuh berantai di mana para korbannya adalah pelacur kelas bawah yang membuatnya bergidik.

"Bukan, bukan itu! Maafkan aku jika menyinggungmu!" Mei mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu. Tapi yang jelas kenangan buruk yang kualami tak ada hubungannya dengan Rumah Bunga. Lagipula situasi kita berbeda. Aku dan Kakashi sama sekali tidak terlibat dengan romantisme dan sama sekali tidak ingin mengusik privasi masing-masing." Dia lalu menatap Sakura dengan intens setelah mengibaskan rambut merahnya. "Aku adalah dokter. Pekerjaanku mengobati orang-orang yang datang kepadaku tanpa peduli latar belakang mereka. Jadi, _yeah,_ jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh."

"Jadi itu menjelaskan kenapa kau sangat tahu tentang Rumah Bunga dan mengenal Tsu—Nyonya Besar Tsunade," kata Sakura pelan dan sangat hati-hati. Sakura mendapati Mei tersenyum penuh arti, sekali lagi mengedikkan bahu.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan, Sakura membantu Mei mengangkat mangkuk dan gelas kotor menuju wastafel. Sekali lagi Sakura memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Apa kau percaya pada Kakashi?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya," sahut Mei sambil memutar kran.

"Bukankah dia telah menyelamatkanmu?"

"Itu benar. Ada hal-hal yang sekali lagi tak bisa kuceritakan padamu mengenai alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa mempercayai Kakashi sepenuhnya, begitu pun sebaliknya. Dunia tempat kita tinggal menuntut kita tak bisa sepenuhnya mempercayai siapapun, meski dia sahabatmu sendiri." Mei nampak menerawang. "Kakashi memiliki pengalaman lebih banyak dibanding diriku. Jika kau ingin bertanya mengenai apa yang ingin kau ketahui, silakan. Dia ada di belakang kita sekarang."

Sakura menoleh pada Kakashi yang kini berdiri sambil menyenderkan pundak kanannya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Jika saja dia sedang sendirian, pria itu dengan sangat berhasil membuat jantungnya melompat keluar untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tanpa bicara, Kakashi memiringkan kepalanya, isyarat agar Sakura mengikutinya keluar dari dapur.

"Aku bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini sendirian," ujar Mei saat gadis muda itu menatapnya. "Selamat bersenang-senang!"

 **.**

Di balik pintu mahogani, berjejer rak buku yang tersusun rapi. Rak-rak itu seperti dipahat oleh seseorang yang sangat mencintai literatur. Pahatannya tampak seperti dedaunan dari buah beri musim dingin, sangat indah bahkan bagi Sakura yang tak suka membaca deretan huruf yang panjang, pada akhirnya mengusapkan ujung jarinya di sana. Tiap buku berada pada satu arah dan untuk membaca judulnya, kau harus memiringkan kepala. Sakura lalu menatap jendela kaca di sekeliling mereka dan sekali lagi dibuat takjub akan sinar matahari yang masuk menerangi ruangan itu.

Sakura mendengar suara bergemerisik membuatnya menengadah mencari asal suara tersebut. Dia menemukan Kakashi sedang membuka mantel hitam yang lalu diletakkannya di atas kursi empuk berlapis kulit berwarna coklat tua. Kakashi mengenakan kemeja abu-abu gelap dengan kedua lengannya digulung hingga siku serta dua kancing teratas dibiarkan terbuka, memperlihatkan kulit pucat serta dada bidang. Kakashi selalu memakai warna yang sama, hitam putih abu-abu biru tua, dan Sakura agak khawatir jika pria itu buta warna. Tapi meski buta warna sekali pun, tetap tidak mengurangi gaya dan selera berpakaiannya yang selalu saja menawan.

Sakura beralih pada wajah Kakashi yang tertimpa cahaya matahari pagi. Sama seperti dirinya, pria itu memiliki lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya yang sayu. Rambut peraknya tampak berantakan mencuat ke segala arah seperti baru bangun tidur. Sakura mendesah. Penampilan seperti itu pun dia tetap saja rupawan. Dengan otak dan tubuh yang tidak sinkron, Sakura berjalan mendekati pria itu dan berhenti di sisi yang berlawanan dari meja kerja tempat Kakashi berdiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Tidak, tidak terlalu." Kakashi menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kursi menimbulkan bunyi berderit. Kedua matanya terpejam.

"Aku tidak melihatmu selama lima hari ini."

"Oh, yeah, tentang itu. Maafkan aku, Sakura." Mata Kakashi masih terpejam. "Ada banyak hal yang harus kuselesaikan."

Sakura mengambil satu langkah lebih dekat. "Apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Mm."

"Kapan Naruto bisa menemuiku?" Satu waktu satu pertanyaan. Kata-kata itu kini tertanam di benak Sakura.

"Tidak dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Apa dia mengetahui keberadaanku di sini?"

"Belum."

"Kenapa?"

Kakashi terdengar mendesah. Suara baritonnya berubah serak. "Sakura…"

"Apa kau ingin membicarakannya denganku atau tidak? Atau aku mungkin salah paham mengartikan kehadiranmu di dapur tadi dan mungkin, umm, aku tidak mengikutimu ke sini jika reaksimu hanya seperti itu." _Sangat sarkastik, Sakura._

Mata Kakashi terbuka. Dia kini menatap gadis itu dengan sepasang mata abu-abunya yang nampak gelap. "Naruto belum tahu tentang dirimu. Untuk saat ini kau tidak bisa kembali ke sana…"

"Aku tahu. Kau sudah bilang itu tadi," potong Sakura sambil meremas kimono biru mudanya. Dilihatnya Kakashi berdiri, memutari meja dan dalam sekejap kini berdiri di depannya.

"Apa kau ingat kejadian saat kau mengunjungi klinik Shizune di pagi hari setelah pulang dari Rumah Bunga bersamaku?" Kakashi memijat-mijat batang hidungnya.

"Yaa…" Sakura berkata lambat.

"Kau ingat saat itu jika klinik Shizune diawasi?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Kakashi lalu memilih duduk di tepi meja. Meski begitu, dia tetap saja lebih tinggi dari Sakura.

"Dan kau tidak sadar jika dirimu juga diawasi oleh Korps Elit."

"Bagaimana…" Sakura meneguk ludah. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya… hanya, kau tahu, aku seorang petarung jalanan, Kakashi! Yang bertarung empat hingga lima kali dalam seminggu. Aku bukan robot yang bisa menahan semua rasa sakit itu jadi, yah aku mengunjungi klinik Shizune hanya untuk berobat dan sesekali meminta obat penghilang rasa sakit!"

"Kau pasti tahu dengan peristiwa di Padang Bulan Sabit."

"Menurut berita di koran, korbannya adalah anak dari salah satu petinggi Konoha. Dia dibunuh dengan brutal setelah sebelumnya di…" Sakura meneguk ludah. "… diperkosa berkali-kali."

"Benar," angguk Kakashi.

"Apa pelakunya sudah tertangkap?" tanya Sakura lirih.

"Salah satu dari mereka. Pelaku berjumlah dua orang. Pelaku yang sudah tertangkap jelas berasal dari Distrik Lampu Merah dan mengaku jika pada malam kejadian mereka memakai metamfetamin di mana salah satu efek jangka pendeknya adalah bersikap aneh dan agresif, tidak terduga dan bertindak keras atau kejam." Kakashi menatap gadis rambut merah muda itu dengan rahang berkedut. "Metamfetamin itu dibuat oleh Shizune, di ruang bawah tanah tempatnya meledakkan diri."

Kedua tungkai kaki Sakura seketika melemah, menyalahkan Kakashi yang tidak menyediakan kursi untuknya. " _Oh God_ …"

Kakashi menangkap tubuh mungil itu dan mendekapnya ke dada.

"Apa Shizune… apa aku…" Sakura tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia terlalu syok untuk bertanya dan untuk mendengar jawabannya.

"Ya, Sakura. Shizune memasukkan sedikit metamfetamin ke dalam obat-obat penenang yang selama ini kau konsumsi." Kalimat itu membuat wajah mungil Sakura semakin terkubur di dada Kakashi. "Efeknya adalah pola tidur yang mulai terganggu, mual, panik, paranoid dan… insomnia."

"Tapi kenapa…"

"Mungkin kau adalah kelinci percobaan. Aku tidak tahu, Sakura. Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengetahui hal ini?" Kakashi menarik wajah Sakura dari dadanya, menggenggamnya. Kedua ibu jarinya mengusap tulang pipi gadis itu. Sakura menggeleng kuat membuat Kakashi menarik napas panjang. "Aku mengetahuinya dari botol obatmu yang terjatuh malam itu. Sudah berapa lama kau mengkonsumsinya?"

Bibir Sakura terbuka, merasa sangat bodoh karena tidak menyadari jika botol obat miliknya hilang. "Dua atau tiga tahun, aku tidak yakin. Aku hanya butuh obat penghilang rasa sakit." Suara Sakura kini tercekat di tenggorokan. Rasa kecewa yang begitu menyakitkan hati menindih dadanya, membuatnya sulit bernapas.

"Sshh, Sakura, bernapas. Tarik napas dalam. Sial! Kau sudah mengkonsumsi obat itu cukup lama dan rasa panik itu kembali kau alami. Lihat aku, Sakura. Lihat aku." Kakashi memutar wajah Sakura untuk menatapnya tapi mata keduanya tak kunjung bertemu. Mata Sakura mulai digenangi air. Paru-parunya terasa sangat sulit meraup oksigen. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam kuat kemeja Kakashi di bagian dada hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, seolah itu adalah pegangan terakhir dan satu-satunya untuk membuatnya tetap berdiri. "Sakura, tatap aku."

Nada suara Kakashi yang terdengar memerintah membuat gadis itu menatapnya dengan intens meski masih mengerjap-ngerjap pelan. Beberapa tetes air mata telah bergulir turun di pipinya. "Kakashi…"

"Tarik napas dalam. Ya, seperti itu. _It's okay, I've got you_." Kakashi bisa merasakan tubuh mungil itu mulai berhenti gemetar. "Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Sakura menarik napas panjang lagi sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan. Dadanya kini mulai kembali terasa ringan. Dia menarik napas lagi, menyimpan baik-baik aroma tubuh Kakashi—yang terasa seperti vanila namun masih tampak maskulin—ke dalam memorinya.

"Maafkan aku…" ujar Sakura dengan terbata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa kau mau melanjutkan ini atau kau ingin istirahat?"

Sakura menarik wajahnya dari genggaman pria itu dan berkata, "Jadi apa sekarang aku dalam masalah?"

 _Gadis keras kepala_. Kakashi tersenyum dalam hati. "Oke, jadi kita lanjutkan saja. Ya _,_ kau dalam masalah. Tindakan mengunjungi klinik Shizune sesaat sebelum ledakan itu terjadi semakin menguatkan dugaan Korps Elit jika kau adalah salah satu kaki tangannya. Pelaku yang masih buron adalah orang dari Konoha Crescent, sangat disayangkan, karena obat-obatan itu sudah beredar di sini."

Sakura bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempatnya. Ingatannya kembali pada peristiwa di Padang Bulan Sabit. _Apa aku harus memberitahunya? Tidak._ Sakura menggeleng cepat. _Belum saatnya. Aku belum mempercayai pria ini. Dia pun mungkin seperti itu. Mungkin dia menceritakan hal ini agar aku bisa menceritakan sesuatu yang belum kuketahui dengan pasti._ Kebingungan kembali melanda Sakura namun satu hal yang pasti, peristiwa di Padang Bulan Sabit untuk sementara akan disimpannya sendiri.

"Apa Korps Elit mencariku?" Kali ini dia memberanikan diri menatap Kakashi.

Kakashi mengangguk.

"Tapi mereka tidak menemukanku karena aku ada di sini, di Konoha Crescent, di salah satu rumah petinggi Konoha. Dengan kata lain, bagi mereka aku adalah buronan. " Sakura tertawa penuh ironi. "Apa yang ada di pikiranmu saat membawaku ke sini?"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian di sana," ujar Kakashi pelan. "Karena kau bukan gadis petarung jalanan yang bisa kuabaikan begitu saja."

"Kau tahu." Sakura berkata dengan rahang terkatup rapat.

"Sakura…" Punggung Kakashi menegak dan berubah kaku.

"Kau pun menduga bahwa aku adalah kaki tangan Shizune! Karena itu kau membawaku ke sini! Hah! Kenapa aku begitu bodoh?" Sakura kali ini tertawa atas kebodohannya sendiri, membuatnya berjalan bolak-balik dengan langkah-langkah pendek. "Jika aku masih tinggal di Distrik Lampu Merah, aku bisa saja bersembunyi, melarikan diri atau bunuh diri dan kalian tidak akan menerima informasi apapun karena Shizune sudah mati dan satu pelaku masih buron. Membawaku ke sini, dengan pengawasan Nona Mei, dan—dan kebaikan serta keramahan yang aku… aku terima… aku tidak akan berani berbuat apa-apa."

"Kau salah besar, Sakura. Aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Aku ingin kembali ke Distrik Lampu Merah," geram Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Kau dengar aku. Jika mereka tidak bisa menemukanku, maka mereka akan mencari orang terdekatku…" Kali ini Kakashi tidak menahan tubuh Sakura yang jatuh terduduk menyentuh lantai. Sakura menyadari sesuatu dan langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri. Bibirnya mengucap nama Naruto dengan lirih. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan, Kakashi?"

Kakashi berlutut di depan gadis itu dan meraihnya namun Sakura menepis tangan pria itu. "Jangan sentuh aku! Kau telah membuat semuanya menjadi rumit! Katakan padaku, katakan jika Naruto baik-baik saja, _you bastard!_ "

"Dengar aku, Sakura!" Kakashi menyentuh paksa pundak gadis itu dan mengguncangnya. "Dengar aku baik-baik. Oke? _Good._ "

"Jika kau menyuruhku untuk tenang sekali lagi, aku akan meninju wajah tampanmu itu!" Sakura kembali menggeram dengan mata memicing.

"Aku bekerja sendirian." Kakashi berdehem. "Para Korps Elit yang bekerja di bawahku tidak tahu keberadaanmu di sini. Yang tahu keberadaanmu hanya Mei dan salah satu orang kepercayaanku di jajaran Korps Elit. Jika kau berpikir aku menduga kau adalah kaki tangan Shizune, itu tidak salah. Karena itu aku membawamu ke sini untuk memastikan bahwa kau tidak seperti yang kuduga." Kakashi meremas pundak Sakura. "Karena itu, tinggallah di sini beberapa hari lagi hingga aku membereskan semuanya. Saat ini kau tidak bisa kembali ke Distrik Lampu Merah. Terlalu banyak spekulasi yang beredar di sana dan kemunculanmu hanya akan memperkeruh situasi."

Membayangkan keramahan Mei serta senyumnya yang penuh arti, membuat Sakura kembali sadar jika Mei kemungkinan besar tahu alasan keberadaannya di sini. ' _Kami sama sekali tidak mengusik privasi masing-masing', 'Aku adalah dokter yang menerima orang-orang tanpa peduli latar belakang mereka'._ Sakura meremas kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut kencang.

Sakura berusaha berdiri, menarik napas panjang dan berbalik menuju pintu keluar. Kakashi mengikutinya, meraih siku gadis itu dan menahan tubuhnya. Kakashi seketika memberi jarak di antara mereka saat melihat tatapan memerah yang memancar dari matanya.

"Aku akan tetap kembali ke sana. Hanya karena secara tidak sengaja mencampuri urusan orang lain bukan berarti aku tidak ingin kembali ke sana. Aku punya kehidupan sendiri. Dan lihat apa yang kau lakukan sekarang! Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padamu tapi Naruto… Naruto…" Mata Sakura terpejam rapat. "Aku hanya ingin kembali. Setidaknya di sana aku bisa mati sendirian tanpa perlu melibatkan orang lain." Kakashi tetap di tempatnya saat memanggil nama Sakura. Gadis itu membuka mata dan dengan jelas melihat kekhawatiran serta rasa sakit di wajah pria itu. "Aku tidak suka ini," respon Sakura akhirnya saat melihat wajah Kakashi.

"Apa?"

Suara rendah Kakashi membuat Sakura kembali bergetar. _Sial._ Sakura menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan amarah yang membuncah dalam dirinya. Sakura mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Ceritamu tadi, fakta yang baru saja kau ungkap. Aku tidak suka. Aku yang panik malam itu, aku yang muntah saat makan, aku yang panik sekarang ini. Aku adalah Sakura, seorang gadis petarung jalanan yang cukup disegani. Aku tidak suka menunjukkan kelemahanku di depan orang lain. Kelemahan hanya mengundang rasa takut. Jika rasa takut itu muncul, maka aku tidak akan bisa bertahan di Distrik Lampu Merah."

Kakashi mengambil langkah mendekati gadis itu. Tangan kirinya terjulur menggenggam leher Sakura dengan ibu jari bermain di rahang gadis itu. Saat Sakura tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, Kakashi sedikit merasa lega lalu melanjutkan, "Rasa takut adalah bagian dari menjadi manusia. Salah satu hal yang membuat kita tetap waras di dunia ini. Hadapi ketakutanmu dengan keberanian, pahami, dan lepaskan. Ketakutan terakhirmu justru akan menjadi kekuatanmu."

Sakura menemukan mata abu-abu Kakashi, sama lelahnya seperti dirinya. "Nasihat yang bijak. Tapi itu tidak akan membuat diriku memaafkanmu atas tindakanmu membawaku ke sini."

"Jika kau ingin kembali, baik," desah Kakashi.

"Aku akan kembali? Sungguh?" Sakura tak mempercayai pendengarannya.

"'Kita'," tegas Kakashi. "Tapi begitu tiba di sana, aturanku yang bermain, bukan aturanmu. Jangan membantah." Sakura seketika menutup mulut. "Ganti pakaianmu dan segera temui aku di sini."

Sakura berbalik sesaat sebelum membuka pintu. "Kau belum memberitahuku jika Naruto baik-baik saja."

"Kau akan melihatnya sendiri begitu tiba di sana," ujar Kakashi dengan suara yang kali ini lebih tenang sambil mengitari meja untuk meraih mantelnya.

Sakura mendengus. Begitu pintu menutup di belakangnya, dengan kecepatan kilat dia berlari ke kamarnya, mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang lebih kasual dan merasa aneh karena tidak mengenakan _hoodie._ Oh yeah, Mei sudah membuang _hoodie_ kesayangannya. Dia meraih pisau kecil yang disimpannya di bawah bantal, mengambil plester lalu merekatkan benda itu di pergelangan tangannya yang tidak menderita luka bakar. Dia memang bisa bertarung tangan kosong namun jika ada kejadian tak terduga, pisau kecil yang kini melekat di kulitnya, bisa sedikit membantu. Sakura sekali lagi menatap dirinya di cermin. _Bagus._ Kaos hitam lengan panjang yang sedang dipakainya menutup sempurna senjata yang disembunyikannya. Dengan pikiran yang tidak beralih dari Naruto, dia segera berlari ke bawah, kedsnya meredam suara langkahnya saat menuruni tangga. Dia menemukan sosok Kakashi tengah berdiri di tengah ruangan.

"Aku siap," panggilnya namun saat pria itu berbalik, bukannya menemukan sosok Kakashi, dia justru melihat seorang pria berkacamata dengan rambut berwarna sama seperti Kakashi. Refleks Sakura mengambil langkah mundur. Tangannya memegang erat pinggiran tangga.

" _Well well,_ apa yang kutemukan di sini?" Pria itu menyeringai dengan mata berbinar.

"Sakura?" Pintu ruang kerja terbuka dan ekspresi keterkejutan tak bisa disingkirkan dari wajah Kakashi saat melihat penyusup di manor miliknya sedang menyeringai licik sambil menatap gadis rambut merah muda di hadapannya. "Kabuto."

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **::::**

 **Glosarium:**

 _Manor:_ tanah milik bangsawan seperti pertanian atau perkebunan (termasuk rumah yang berdiri di atasnya), mansion yang dimiliki oleh seorang tuan tanah atau orang kaya raya. Lebih spesifiknya adalah sebuah unit khas kehidupan agraris abad pertengahan yang melahirkan suatu sistem di mana sekelompok kecil kelas tuan tanah mengatur kaum tani.

Jadi bisa dibilang dalam fic ini Konoha Crescent adalah tanah dengan para bangsawan di dalamnya dan Distrik Lampu Merah adalah kaum tani yang bekerja untuk mereka.

 **A/N:** Beberapa scene ada yang diedit baru-baru ini, jadi mohon maaf jika ada yang sudah membaca chapter ini sebelum diedit.

 **POJOK REVIEW:**

 **Phi Hatake** : Ini masih Gin. Tapi kali ini solo, nggak duet. Haha. Membuat bahasanya lebih sederhana? Um, ini adalah gaya penulisan saya terutama untuk fic berchapter yang memang butuh deskripsi lebih detail dibanding fic-fic drabble yang sering saya buat. Maka dari itu saya membuat glosarium untuk mempermudah reader dan jika ada yang masih tidak dipahami, saya sarankan buka google ;) serta perluas bahan bacaan. Terima kasih ripyunya!

 **White copy** : Konflik utama mulai terbentuk. Gomen kalau chap ini kurang manis. Thanks.

 **PureAi** : Ah iya, udah ditambahin. Karakter Mei, Kakashi dan misteri yang melingkupinya di sini udah mulai terbuka. Thanks ripyunya.

 **Wowwoh. Geegee** : karena dengan berbicara akan memperjelas semuanya. Thanks.

 **Sasusaku** : udah apdet. Thanks.

 **Hvig** : udah apdet. Thanks.

 **Guest** : nge-cut dengan dramatis itu paling fun menurutku.

 **ScarlateTheRedBlood** : komen panjang juga nggak apa-apa. Thanks.

 **Daphne odora** : benar. Menjadi orang asing di tempat asing itu emang bikin stres. Tapi Sakura adalah gadis yang strong dan keras kepala jadi tenang saja. Kakashi tanpa tebar pesona pun udah bikin meleleh gimana kalau dia sengaja tebar pesona? _Ovaries will explode!_ Chap ini udah mulai bikin deg degan nggak? Thanks ripyunya.

 _ **Once again, feel free to send PM, review, constructive criticisms and suggestions.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: Beneath The Night Sky**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Crime**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 **.**

 **BENEATH THE NIGHT SKY**

 **(19)**

 **::::**

"Setiap orang punya rahasia."

Suara Kabuto menggema di sekeliling ruangan, membuat Sakura menahan napas. Dia melirik pada Kakashi, mendapati rahang pria itu berkedut. Sakura lalu mengamati Kabuto. Apakah dia teman? Atau musuh? Atau seseorang yang harus diwaspadai? Tapi melihat kenyataan di mata Kakashi yang tampak jelas tak menyukai si pendatang baru, Sakura sepertinya harus bersiap-siap untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Dia pun memilih mundur perlahan menuju dinding.

Mata Kabuto menjelajahi setiap inci tubuh Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Sialan kau, Kakashi. Aku mengenalnya, kaki tangan Shizune, satu-satunya yang selamat dari ledakan itu. Pantas kami tidak menemukannya di manapun karena kau menyembunyikannya. Untuk apa? Menyimpannya sendiri untukmu? Menikmatinya sebelum menyerahkannya? Kau hebat, Kakashi. Oh, tidak, aku tidak memujimu karena bisa menyembunyikan gadis itu selama ini. Aku takjub padamu setiap kali kita mengadakan pertemuan dan kau memasang wajah seolah kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Satu hal lagi, aku tidak tahu ternyata jiwa pemberontak mengalir juga di darahmu."

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Kabuto?"

" _Straigh to the point._ Seperti biasa." Kabuto menyeringai pada Kakashi. "Tadinya aku datang ke sini hanya untuk berbincang-bincang denganmu mengenai… kau tahu, mungkin kau bisa memperkenalkanku pada gadis-gadis muda langgananmu di Rumah Bunga." Dia beralih pada Sakura yang berdiri kaku di tempatnya. "Aku agak frustasi karena harus mengorek informasi dari seorang pemuda pirang mengenai keberadaanmu, Nona, dan aku tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Dia cukup keras kepala. Hingga aku tiba di sini. Kurasa bocah itu tidak bohong. Dia memang tidak tahu apapun mengenai keberadaanmu."

Kedua tangan Sakura terkepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Kakashi membuat gerakan memutar, perlahan mendekati pintu utama dan berkata, "Aku tidak suka mengulangi pertanyaanku, Kabuto."

"Oh, _yeah,_ untuk itu. Mungkin kau bisa menyerahkan gadis itu padaku? Setidaknya memulihkan namaku di depan Danzo-sama? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan bilang kalau ternyata selama ini orang yang kita cari ada di tempatmu."

 _Omong kosong_. Kakashi membatin.

"Aku memang sudah mendapat hukuman dari Danzo-sama." Kabuto menggulung lengan kemejanya, memperlihatkan irisan demi irisan yang hampir mengering di permukaan kulitnya. Tiap luka itu tampak jelas di atas kulit pucatnya.

Sakura terkesiap. _Apakah itu…_ Melihat lengan bawah Kabuto mengingatkannya pada kata-kata Naruto mengenai hukum picis yang diterapkan di Konoha Crescent. Melakukan kesalahan, maka bagian-bagian tertentu di tubuhmu akan diiris pisau dengan cukup dalam sebelum disiram dengan air garam. Sakura meringis. Membayangkannya saja membuatnya gemetar. Dia lalu teringat dengan luka di punggung Kakashi. Apakah itu adalah hasil dari hukum picis?

"Tapi mengembalikan kepercayaan Danzo-sama tidaklah mudah. Jika dia mengetahui apa yang telah kau lakukan, Kakashi, aku yakin kau tidak hanya akan menerima hukum picis tapi juga sesuatu yang jauh lebih buruk dari itu."

Kabuto meminta negosiasi. Negosiasi. Satu hal yang pada akhirnya dibenci Kakashi. "Aku tidak bisa," ujarnya dengan rahang berkedut. "Aku tidak bisa dan tidak akan menyerahkan gadis itu. Dia tidak terlibat. Saat itu dia hanya ada di waktu dan tempat yang salah."

"Kau yakin, Kakashi? Kau siap dengan resiko atas keputusan yang kau buat?"

Kakashi baru saja akan menjawab pertanyaan itu saat bunyi _bip_ lagi-lagi terdengar dari kerah kemeja miliknya dan milik Kabuto. Seketika Kabuto menyeringai, dengan gerakan cepat menuju pintu utama. Tapi bukan Kakashi namanya jika gerakannya tak kalah cepat, menghalangi pria berkacamata itu dan langsung menguncinya di lantai.

"Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana." Kakashi menggeram dingin di telinga Kabuto. "Kau menawarkan negosiasi yang seolah menguntungkan kedua pihak tapi kita berdua tahu kau hanya mencari keuntungan untuk dirimu sendiri: mengembalikan kepercayaan Danzo-sama padamu. Kau bodoh, Kabuto, jika aku tidak tahu tentang hal itu. Sudah berapa lama kita bekerja sama, hm?"

Sakura, yang masih belum bergerak di tempatnya, tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Kakashi katakan pada Kabuto. Yang dia tahu kini adalah Kakashi tidak akan menyerahkan dirinya dan pria itu bahkan rela menerima resiko demi dirinya. Mendengar hal itu, jantung Sakura kini berdegup lebih cepat. _Apa arti diriku bagimu, Kakashi, hingga kau rela melakukan semua ini untukku?_

Sakura sekali lagi terkesiap saat menyadari pintu utama terbuka, mengalihkan Kakashi karena pria itu meneleng untuk mencari tahu siapa penyusup berikutnya di dalam manor, membuat Kabuto mengambil kesempatan dan melayangkan kepalannya dengan keras ke rahang Kakashi hingga pria itu terjungkal sambil mengerang keras. Kabuto langsung berdiri, menarik _glock_ dari balik mantelnya dan mengarahkannya langsung ke arah Kakashi.

"Berdiri. Tangan di atas."

Kakashi tak pernah melepaskan tatapan mata abu-abunya dari wajah Kabuto sembari meludah ke lantai. Darah memenuhi rongga mulutnya dan rahangnya berdenyut kencang.

"Wooaaah, apa yang terjadi di sini? Apa aku melewatkan pesta?" Seorang pria berseragam putih berseru. "Kakashi? Kabuto?"

"Obito. Pindah dari sana," ujar Kabuto.

"Tetap di tempatmu," perintah Kakashi.

"Keberatan menjelaskan situasi ini padaku?" Obito nampak kebingungan dan belum lagi dia mendapat jawaban dari keduanya, sesosok mungil bergerak cepat dengan langkah teredam, melompat ke arah Kabuto, mengunci kedua kaki dan lengannya ke tubuh pria itu. Sebuah pisau tipis menekan kuat lehernya.

"Jatuhkan pistol itu," bisik Sakura tajam. Jemarinya kokoh di gagang pisau.

"Sakura?!" Kebingungan semakin jelas di wajah Obito. " _Damn_! Aku benar-benar telah melewatkan sebuah pesta!"

…

Kabuto menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan kuat yang melilitnya ke kursi. Sementara Obito menggenggam kuat rahangnya tapi pria berkacamata itu tetap tak mau membuka mulutnya. "Jangan mempersulit, Kabuto. Buka mulutmu!"

Dengan rahang terkatup rapat, Kabuto berkata, "Tidak."

Kakashi menarik napas panjang. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi kau memaksaku. Kau akan melapor pada Danzo-sama dan aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi."

"Salahmu yang membawa dia ke sini." Kabuto menatap tajam pada Sakura. "Jika saja kau langsung menyerahkannya…"

"Hal ini tidak akan terjadi padamu kalau kau tidak datang ke sini," sahut Kakashi tenang. Di salah satu tangannya terdapat sebuat botol kecil dan di tangan lain memegang sendok. "Sekarang buka mulutmu."

Tapi tetap saja Kabuto tidak menurutinya, membuat kedua bola mata Sakura berputar. Sakura lalu beranjak, mengambil sebuah bangku dari dapur dan membawanya keluar. Dia lalu meletakkan salah satu kaki bangku tersebut di atas ibu jari kaki Kabuto, mendudukinya dan membuat pria itu berteriak kesakitan. Saat itulah Kakashi memasukkan sesendok kecil opium ke dalam mulut Kabuto yang langsung dibekap oleh Obito, memaksa pria itu menelannya.

"Selesai." Obito mengusap-usap kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian akan membayarnya," geram Kabuto.

"Itu kalau kau masih hidup," sahut Kakashi datar. Hanya dalam hitungan menit, Kabuto pingsan.

Saat itulah, Obito bertanya, "Sejak lama aku memang tidak menyukai orang itu… tapi apa kau yakin dengan ini semua?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Hm. Membunuhnya hanya akan memperkeruh situasi. Jangan sampai itu terjadi."

"Berapa lama dia akan pingsan?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap tajam Kabuto yang terkulai tak sadarkan diri di kursi kayu.

"Dengan dosis tadi, sekitar dua atau tiga hari," jawab Kakashi. Dia lalu beralih pada Obito. "Jika malam tiba, bawa dia ke Distrik Lampu Merah. Tenzou sedang bertugas malam ini jadi dia akan membiarkanmu lewat meski membawa Kabuto."

"Apa Tenzou tahu keberadaan Sakura di sini?"

Kakashi mengangguk lagi. "Lalu bawa dia pada Pengumpul. Mereka pasti tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan pada Kabuto."

Obito menghela napas. "Pengumpul. Wow. Ternyata kau kejam juga."

"Aku kejam demi melindungi diri."

"Koreksi. Demi gadis itu." Obito menyeringai.

Kakashi merespon dengan dengusan.

…

Senja akhirnya tiba, mengirim burung-burung kembali ke sarang mereka, hewan-hewan nokturnal mulai membuat suara. Bayangan semakin memanjang, matahari perlahan tenggelam, langit pun menggelap. Segala sesuatu berubah menjadi siluet, mengaburkan warna. Pelan namun pasti bayangan-bayangan itu menyatu dengan kegelapan malam.

Sakura menatap segelas air putih di tangannya. Telinganya berusaha mencari-cari suara yang familiar. Suara-suara itu; bar, klub, kafe, yang diisi dengan percakapan dan dentingan peralatan makan, seruan kegembiraan, teriakan pilu. Dia tak menemukannya di Konoha Crescent.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Obito duduk di sampingnya, di antara anak tangga yang berhubungan langsung dengan ruang makan.

"Yeah." Sakura menyesap air putihnya.

"Bohong." Obito memukul pelan kepala gadis itu.

"Aku hanya… selama beberapa minggu ini rasanya aku bermimpi," ujar Sakura pelan sambil menatap siluet cahaya dari lampu di belakang mereka.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka selama ini Kakashi menyembunyikanmu di sini. Awalnya aku terkejut membaca namamu berada di daftar teratas pencarian. Kami mencarimu ke tiap sudut Distrik Lampu Merah dan hasilnya nihil. Aku mengunjungi manor ini untuk menemui Mei. Ternyata…" Obito tertawa. "Aku menemukanmu! Aku benar-benar terkejut. Tapi setelah Kakashi menceritakan semuanya, yeah… kurasa semuanya jadi masuk akal."

"Naruto?" Sakura menoleh pada pria di sebelahnya, menatapnya dengan sepasang bola mata hijau yang penuh rasa ingin tahu tentang kondisi sahabatnya.

"Dia..." Obito meringis membuat Sakura menggenggam erat gelas di tangannya. "Kabuto menggunakan segala cara untuk membuatnya buka mulut. Kondisinya sedang tidak bagus saat ini."

Sakura menunduk. Suaranya bergetar saat bertanya, "Berapa lama dia ditahan?"

"Dua hari setelah kau menghilang."

Dada Sakura terasa sakit. Sakit sekali hingga membuatnya sulit bernapas.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Jika aku tahu cerita sesungguhnya, aku akan mencegahnya." Obito mengusap rambut merah muda gadis itu. "Tapi aku sudah menyuruh Sasuke, sepupuku, untuk membawanya pergi begitu Kakashi menceritakan yang sebenarnya."

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura dengan nada lirih.

Tangan Obito mengusap-usap punggung gadis di sebelahnya. "Dia ada di tangan yang tepat jadi jangan khawatir."

Terdengar seseorang berdehem di belakang mereka membuat keduanya menoleh. "Kau datang untuk mengunjungi Mei tanpa pemberitahuan lebih dulu?"

Obito menyeringai pada Kakashi yang sedang menyenderkan bahunya pada pintu. "Kupikir kau keluar."

"Jadi kalau aku tidak ada, kau bisa sesuka hati keluar masuk di manor milikku?" Salah satu alis Kakashi terangkat tinggi. "Ada urusan apa kau dengan Mei?"

Obito mengusap-usap tengkuknya sambil meringis. "Aku ingin menemuinya untuk meminta obat migrain."

Sakura menahan tawa. "Ah, ternyata anggota Korps Elit punya sakit yang tidak elit." Dan kalimatnya justru membuatnya bisa mendapati kedutan kecil di bibir Kakashi, mengancam sebuah senyuman untuk keluar.

"Huh," dengus Obito sambil menepuk-nepuk celana seragamnya. "Waktunya berangkat. Kalian tidak ikut?"

"Kami menyusul," sela Kakashi cepat.

" _Okaaay._ " Obito menatap kedua orang yang bersamanya secara bergantian sebelum menghentikan matanya pada Kakashi. "Kau harus cerita padaku."

" _Shoo shoo_ …" Kakashi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seolah mengusir serangga.

"Hei, Kakashi! Apa aku boleh minta sedikit opium milikmu?" seru Obito sambil memapah tubuh Kabuto yang mengenakan jaket bertudung.

"Tidak."

" _Oh, c'mon!_ Sesendok saja, kumohon?"

"Kau terlihat menjijikkan dengan tatapan mata seperti itu. Keluar sekarang!"

Obito mendengus dan pintu utama pun menutup dari luar. Samar-samar suaranya masih terdengar yang sepertinya bertanya-tanya di mana keberadaan Mei.

"Kapan kita menyusul?" Suara Sakura memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Sejam lagi," sahut Kakashi sambil berjalan ke arah dapur, membuka salah satu kabinet untuk mengambil sekotak teh celup sebelum memanaskan air di dalam ketel. Saat berbalik dia menemukan Sakura sudah lebih dulu duduk di meja dapur, menatapnya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan selama satu jam? Aku ingin segera menemui Naruto."

"Aku tahu. Bersabarlah sedikit."

Sakura hanya mendesah pelan. Duduk diam tanpa melakukan apapun bukanlah karakternya. Pada akhirnya dia membuka suara. "Apa warna kesukaanmu, Kakashi?"

"Hm?" Kakashi melipat kedua tangannya ke dada dan bersandar pada konter. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

Sakura mengedik. "Aku memang masih kesal padamu mengenai pembicaraan kita di perpustakaan tadi. Tapi kau telah menyelamatkanku dan membuatku nyaman selama berada di sini. Aku hanya ingin mengenal lebih jauh mengenai… dirimu."

"Begitu?" Sekali lagi alis Kakashi terangkat naik.

Sakura menggigiti bibir bawahnya. _Nah, dia melakukannya lagi. Mengangkat alisnya sebelah seakan ingin mengintimidasiku._ "Kenapa tidak jawab saja pertanyaanku?"

"Biru. Hitam."

"Sudah kuduga!" Sakura tergelak sambil menepuk pahanya sendiri. "Apa kau buta warna? Karena kuperhatikan kau selalu memakai warna yang sama hampir setiap hari!"

"Buta warna?" Dahi Kakashi mengernyit. "Ah, kau mengira aku buta warna." Pria rambut perak itu mendorong tubuhnya menjauhi konter, berjalan perlahan ke arah Sakura yang kini memelankan tawanya. "Hanya karena aku memakai warna pakaian yang sama." Dia berhenti tepat di hadapan gadis yang sedang duduk di pinggir meja kayu itu. Tubuh jangkungnya menyelip masuk di antara kedua kaki Sakura, membungkuk sedikit saat meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas permukaan meja di kedua sisi tubuh gadis itu. "Warna kesukaanku bukan hanya hitam dan biru tapi juga hijau…" Suara baritonnya berubah rendah saat memainkan rambut Sakura di ujung jemarinya. "… dan merah muda."

Sakura meneguk ludah menatap sepasang abu-abu milik pria itu.

"Masih ingin bilang aku buta warna?" Salah satu sudut bibir Kakashi tertarik ke samping.

 _Terlalu dekat, terlalu dekat! Oh, God, apakah dia akan menciumku kembali? Akh, sialan!_ Wajah Sakura memerah namun matanya tak bisa teralihkan dari sepasang abu-abu milik pria itu. Dia ingin menjawab tidak namun yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah, "Matamu tidak hanya abu-abu. Tapi ada sedikit titik-titik biru di sana. Apa itu mungkin?"

Kakashi pun tak bisa menahan tawa. "Oh, Sakura…" Tawa Kakashi berhenti berderai dan kini tatapannya berubah serius pada Sakura, membuatnya memakai suara bariton itu kembali. "Aku bisa menciummu di sini, aku bisa mengambilmu sekarang juga…" Tangan kirinya bergerak membelai kaki kanan Sakura, menariknya agar membuka lebih lebar sementara bibirnya kini jatuh di rahang gadis itu, menyesap aromanya dalam-dalam. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana tubuh mungil Sakura bergetar di bawahnya.

"Kakashi…" lirih Sakura.

Dan suara ketel menjerit nyaring membuat keduanya mengerang pelan.

"Teh." Jemari Kakashi memijat-mijat tengkuk Sakura.

"Yeah." Sakura mengangguk kaku.

"Lalu Distrik Lampu Merah."

"Kurasa begitu rencana kita."

"Mm."

Dan malam itu untuk pertama kalinya, mereka menikmati teh hijau bersama.

 **..**

 **TBC**

 **::::**

 **Glosarium:**

 **Hukum picis** : Cara eksekusi yang terjadi pada zaman Mataram. Berdasar catatan sejarah, hukum picis sudah ada sejak zaman Majapahit. Caranya adalah terhukum/ kriminal tubuhnya disayat-sayat dengan pisau dan lukanya diolesi air garam serta asam. Begitu terus sampai mati. Hukum picis juga dikenal di masyarakat pesisir Cirebon. Kompeni bahkan menggunakannya saat menginterogasi anak buah Jaka Sembung, seorang pangeran Cirebon yang termasyur sebagai penentang Belanda.

Namun di fic ini, hukum picis saya buat lebih ringan.

 **Opium** : Berasal dari getah putih yang keluar dari kelopak mentah bunga Papaver Soniverum atau biasa disebut bunga poppy. Kelopaknya banyak digunakan sebagai obat selama berabad-abad sebagai penghilang rasa sakit, pelemas otot yang kejang, diare hingga keracunan. Menghasilkan alkaloid berupa morfin yang termasuk dalam kategori narkotika. Opium sangat lekat dengan perkemangan dunia medis. Sering digunakan sebagai analgetik, terutama setelah ditemukannya morfin. Morfin dapat mengurangi rasa sakit tapi potensi ketergantungan setelah pemakaian sangat tinggi. Penggunaan opium dalam jumlah besar masih terjadi, termasuk penggunaan resmi untuk medis. Lahan untuk petani tanaman poppy tersebar di Asia Tenggara terutama Myanmar, Asia Barat Daya (Pakistan, Afganistan), serta Amerika Latin (Kolombia). Sebanyak 80-90 persen heroin yang kini beredar di Eropa berasal dari opium yang ditanam di Afganistan.

Tidak ada POJOK REVIEW untuk fic ini karena keburu mau apdet *dilempar* maafkeun karena para reader sudah lama menunggu apdetannya *bow* Jika ada kesempatan akan saya edit untuk menambahkan POJOK REVIEW. Terima kasih.

 _ **Once again, feel free to send PM, review, constructive criticisms and suggestions.**_


End file.
